JOINING A PRIDE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A lion visiting Megakat City has succeeded in taking what others would give their entire fortunes for now will he be able to keep it?
1. Chapter 1

**JOINING A PRIDE**

Chapter 1: Becoming a Lion's Mate

_Author's Note: I know this is similar to my other stories but I just couldn't let it go. Don't know if I like the title or not and don't know where I'm going with this piece either. Guess we'll find out together. Let me know what you think!_

He was having the most incredibly erotic dream of his life. Tired didn't begin to describe how he'd felt when he hit the bed some hours ago but now he writhed hotly in his sheets moaning and begging for more from the barely seen lover who was teasing his body in a way he'd never experienced before.

Powerful fingers and a hot mouth were exploring his needy body. The mouth had begun its journey by nuzzling and nipping his neck then moving down to one of his nipples and sucking until it rose into a taut peak then moving to the other breast. Meanwhile, strong fingers explored his nether regions, giving his hardening cock a passing stroke before moving between his legs to fondle his heavy ballsack.

The dark tom panted in a dream-laden haze just on the edge of waking but not quite, as the strange male pressed on until his long fingers reached the dreaming tom's female clitoris. Light stroking made the dark tom buck and cry out in surprise, golden eyes snapping open to behold a powerful lion-cross gazing down at him hungrily.

Before he could protest the invasion of his home and body, the lion swooped down and captured the dark tom's mouth in a hot passionate kiss while he plunged a finger deep within the hermaphrodite male's channel.

The tom's body bucked upward and growled in the lion's mouth with aching desire. He really should be upset at what amounted to rape, but he couldn't hold back the needy response of his body. It seemed he had lost control to the expert paws of the lion.

Only seconds later, a lightning bolt of fire raced through him. He yanked his mouth away to scream, his claws digging into the powerful body above him, as his climax charged through him. The lion grinned in triumph but he had barely begun.

The lion immediately began to thrust his fingers into the still contracting channel, two fingers now, causing the dark tom to groan and writhe again, out of his mind with pleasure. It didn't take him long to bring the tom to climax again but the lion still wasn't satisfied.

"Again..." He demanded as he thrust three fingers in a scissoring motion beginning the process all over again.

"Nooo...can't..." The tom moaned pleadingly which the lion ignored. He was being sent higher and higher and he didn't think he could take anymore.

"You will...your body wants it badly," the lion taunted darkly, bringing his mouth down to kiss the tom's mouth savagely.

When another wave of pleasure roared through the helpless tom, the lion raised his conquest's hips and plunged his steel hard cock into the fiery channel. He roared as he set a punishing pace into the virginal hole.

The dark tom was on fire. He never felt the brief pain of penetration only the incredible feeling of being filled and possessed completely and utterly. He raised his hips to allow the lion to sink deeper within him. The lion roared again and picked up his pace.

They clung together tightly as they reached the apex. It got so intense, the dark tom felt a strong urge to bite and did so, sinking fangs into the powerful shoulder, drawing blood. The sweet coppery taste made him even wilder.

"Yes...take me into your soul!" The lion shouted with joy as he opened his jaws and sank his own fangs into the dark tom's thick shoulder and sucked the blood into his mouth for a moment. It tasted of sweet nectar to him and set his heart singing.

The tom growled hotly as he was pierced by the sharp fangs. His body clenched tightly around the hard pole filling him. The lion licked the bite wound and rammed harder and deeper for a moment longer before filling the tom with his seed and bringing him to climax with him. They trembled on an impossible high for long moments before falling limply to the bed.

When he could think again, Feral stared up into a pair of amber-gold eyes. The lion's look was pure possession.

Regaining his senses, Feral frowned and pushed at the lion to make him move. The lion gave a snort of amusement but complied and rolled off to lay on his side near the tom.

"Tell me why I shouldn't run you in for illegal entry and rape?" Feral growled furiously.

"Because you don't want anyone to know you are a hermaphrodite. Your reason is a very good one. There are many outside this city that would give a king's ransom for one such as you." The lion said with a smirk.

"That didn't give you the right to illegally enter my apartment and then proceed to have your way with me." Feral said defiantly.

"Oh but that wasn't the reason I made such a bold move. Your body betrayed you. It's intense need cried out to me and I couldn't ignore it's demand." The lion growled hotly suddenly leaning forward and pulling Feral close for another intense kiss.

Feral was shocked when he responded eagerly, unable to resist. The lion rumbled his pleasure and took the dark tom soaring again and again.

Dawn peeked through a small opening in the curtains as Feral woke sore and feeling amazing. He still didn't understand why he'd allowed this lion, who still slept in his bed next to him, to take him so easily. He hadn't put up much of a fight and that just wasn't like him.

Still frowning in confusion, he made to get up when a powerful arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him back. Before he could gather his wits, the lion rolled the tom to his stomach. He immediately covered the Kat's body with his own, grabbed the scruff and pressed his hard cock against the Kat's tail.

Feral felt a hot fire overtake him and without thinking about it, he raised his body into a submissive position. Rumbling in pleasure at the tom's surrender, the lion plunged into the Kat's female sheath and pounded into him hard.

Feral felt like he was flying. Everything in him surrendered to the possession of the lion. They flew fast and furious coming like a comet together. The lion released his grip on the Kat's scruff and gave a wall rattling roar. Feral screamed as his body came apart.

He collapsed to the bed with the heavy weight of the lion pressing him down. It felt amazing and frightening at the same time.

As he panted for breath, he asked in bewilderment, "Why?...Why am I responding to you this way? I've never let anyone near me and now I've let you take me...why?"

The lion's hot breath washed over Feral's cheek making him shiver but not in fear.

"As I told you last night, your body and soul called to mine and I could not resist the call. You are mine now, my precious jewel." He murmured as he lazily stroked Feral's body idly with one paw.

"And just who are you? You told me your name and that you work for a security firm. Was that all a lie?" Feral demanded, completely shaken by this turn of events.

"What I told you was the truth. I am Tendaji and I do work for the Kymer Security Firm. But I am also a member of the Zuberi Pride. I will present you to my Kgosi, our King, so that you will be recognized as belonging to the pride and to me. Until then, you must be on your guard for enemies of mine that wouldn't hesitate to steal you. Trust me when I say, I will kill any that dare lay a paw on you." He said, tone dark and certain.

Feral shivered again. Things were happening too fast. As he lay there under the powerful lion his mind went back to the day before when he had been introduced to Tendaji during the security convention being held in Megakat City's premiere hotel, The Avangarde.

He had attended to see if he could pick up any recruits, news on possible threats outside Megakat City, and any new advancements in techniques and/or weapons to protect his city.

As he circulated the room, an acquaintance approached him with the lion trailing behind.

"Ah...Ulysses...so glad to see you here. Let me introduce you to Tendaji. He works for the Kymer Security Firm. They are the ones developing that new high tech non-lethal capture grenade that's showing such promise." A lean gray tom from the Silver Lance Security Firm told him.

"Oh yes! I've heard of that, I'd really like to get a chance to see one in action. It would be a great help here with some of our more non-Kat like enemies." Feral said with interest as he reached out and shook the lion's paw.

Tendaji's eyes seemed to glow as he beheld the powerful looking dark tom. He shook Feral's paw but held it for just a moment longer. He'd felt a jolt of attraction, his body tightening hotly, the reaction was disconcerting.

"Please to meet you, Commander Feral. I've heard of the rather weird stuff you have to deal with in your city. Perhaps we could sit down and talk a bit?" He asked politely, releasing the paw finally.

"Certainly, how about we go to the buffet and take a seat?" Feral agreed equitably. The lion fascinated him but he wasn't certain why, that pawshake had shaken him.

The lion cross was handsome, dressed in a dark blue suit with a powder blue shirt and dark blue tie with red bulleyes on it. His patent leather black shoes gleamed and he stood as tall as Feral. His fur was a golden brown with hair of spun gold that reached his shoulders. His piercing golden amber eyes were the most arresting thing about him. A brief thrill of heat chased through Feral's body before he squashed it ruthlessly. He was the dominate one in all his encounters and firmly kept his other half in check.

He'd made a firm promise to his mother and father that no one would possess him. They had warned him of the dangers from those that found his uniqueness a thing of value and would do anything to own him. He'd kept that promise all these years despite the feeling of emptiness it caused him.

The gray tom that had introduced them trailed behind as they made their way to another room where a mouth-watering buffet had been set up. Not having eaten lunch, Feral's stomach was growling. He stepped up to the line and in very little time they had filled their plates and were sitting down at a table that overlooked the bay.

They were joined by a couple of other Kats, Feral and the gray tom knew and soon the table was filled with technical talk as information was exchanged.

Tendaji's attention was constantly distracted by the dark tom. Commander Feral was handsome in a rugged kind of way with dark brown fur and short buzz cut ebony hair. His eyes were a beautiful gold color and he had a strong commanding air about him but he wasn't really the type of tom Tendaji took notice of. So why... 'What is it about this tom that has me so hot and hard?' He wondered.

'I must know!' He said to himself as he sniffed the air to capture the dark tom's scent. 'My mother would be very angry at me for doing this,' He thought when in the next moment the odor of something that was damn rare, hit his nose. He nearly gave himself away by roaring. He quickly downed his drink to cover his consternation.

'How did a prize like this fail to be noticed by my pride or other or even the slavers that would covet such a male?' He wondered staring at the tom in question with new eyes. 'At the very least, he should have already been taken by someone but his scent says he's never been touched. How can this be?' He asked himself. He spent most of the meal trying to puzzle out this mystery.

As they all parted at the end of the day's events, Tendaji couldn't help but watch the Commander's form cut through the crowd as he left the hotel. A paw dropped on his shoulder and a familiar voice spoke in his ear.

"Hey Ten! I watched you practically bore holes in that tom. What's so fascinating?" His best friend and pride mate asked.

Tendaji shook his head and gave his friend a small smile. "I'd rather not say where others might hear. Let's go up to our room." He said looking around to insure no one was close.

His friend's brows raised, burning curiosity in his eyes, but kept silent and followed Tendaji back to their hotel room, four floors up.

When they'd reached their room and were safely locked behind its door, his friend couldn't bear to wait any longer.

"Okay, what's with the mystery and extra caution?" He demanded excitedly.

"Commander Feral is not a tom!" Tendaji announced, turning away to hang his business jacket up in the closet.

He turned back around and saw his friend's mouth gaping open. He smirked at the sight and began to undress.

"Say what? I saw that Kat closeup and there's nothing female about him." His friend finally sputtered.

"Yes but you didn't take his scent!" Tendaji said easily as he reached for a robe and put it on.

His friend grimaced, scandalized, "You didn't...you did! Ten, your mother would be shocked by such behavior. What possessed you?"

"I had to find out why that tom made me hot enough to want to jump his bones right there and then." Tendaji said firmly.

"What?" His friend was getting really steamed by the short and uninformative answers Tendaji was giving him. "Will you make sense for our Goddess' sake!" He growled irritably.

"If he looks male but isn't then what is he?" Tendaji said, refusing to make it easy for his friend.

"Argh! You drive me insane...okay...so he looks very male but you say he isn't exactly...so...crap... that just leaves...holy shit! He's a hermaphrodite?!" His friend half asked, his face a picture of stunned shock.

"You got it in one!" His friend smirked.

"Well, hell! But why do you care? Wait!...You said he turned you on big time? Wow! That means you've found your soul mate!! You lucky stiff!" His friend said jubilantly, pounding Tendaji on the back. "What are you going to do? He didn't strike me as the type to allow himself to be possessed. If anything, he reads as a really dominant personality, Ten." His friend said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I got that sense too but when two souls are drawn to each other this strongly, its impossible to fight the compulsion. But I'm certain he would try anyway if I gave him the chance...so I won't." Tendaji said, a cunning look in his eye.

"Oooh so you going to woo him or take him by force." His friend said, a lecherous note in his voice.

"Neither! I'll find out where he lives and take him in his sleep." Tendaji said with a dark smile.

"Hah! Good luck with that!" His friend said skeptically.

"You'll see!"

By the next night, he had obtained Feral's home address and slipped into the building then made his way to the roof. From this vantage point he was able to watch for Feral to arrive home which he did a couple of hours later.

He could see with his binoculars that the tom was very tired. Tendaji waited patiently for most of the night to pass. He wanted to catch the tom deeply asleep.

When midnight arrived, he walked down the short flight of stairs to Feral's floor. Looking around, he noted the hallway was empty and silent. He slipped out the roof stair door and moved to the dark tom's apartment just near where he had been hiding. He deactivated the alarm then jimmied the door. He slipped into the dark and silent apartment without a sound. He secured the door behind him and made for the bedroom.

In the small amount of moonlight streaming through the curtains he saw his target. Feral was lying on his side and facing the door to the living room.

Tendaji stared down at his soon-to-be-mate and his body stirred at the sight. Taking a deep sniff he moaned inwardly, catching fire from the scent. He moved around the bed and carefully lifted the sheet.

Using gentle and slow touches, he began to tease Feral's body to arousal.

Now in the dawn's early light, his face was flushed with his successful mating. His prize lay beneath him with a troubled and confused expression.

"Do not be upset my mate. All will be revealed in due time." He reassured the dark tom, leaning down to bestow another heated kiss.

Feral felt overwhelmed. He had allowed the one thing he'd promised to prevent. There was nothing he could do about it now and as he resigned himself to the loss of that part of him. He was surprised to note that he felt complete for the first time in his life. His body was sated and his heart felt no longer alone. What an amazing thing! But on the heels of that realization came the reminder that he was now known for what he was and would be a target of those his parents had warned him of.

'Crud! I'm in trouble now!' He thought in dismay.

He didn't realize how prophetic that thought would be in the weeks to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 2: Mated and In Trouble Already

Feral shoved the one who was apparently his new mate, off him so that he could escape to the bathroom. No matter what this was that he'd gotten mixed up in, he still had to go to work.

Tendaji allowed his mate to push him off. He lay on his side as his mate scrambled off the bed and raced for the bathroom. He sighed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. It felt amazing to be mated. Even though he'd already had his mate many times, he ached to have him again. He knew he would never be tired of making love to this astonishing male.

The sweet taste of the dark tom lingered on his lips and in his mind. He was one lucky lion. In the next moment though, a frown slipped across his face as he realized what he faced trying to protect a mate who was a warrior in his own right and the Chief Enforcer of this city. He groaned. 'Man this is going to be a nightmare. I'm going to have to contact my pride mates to help me protect my mate until he is formally presented to the pride. I've also got to contact the King to set up the ceremony.' He admonished to himself reaching for his cell phone to set his plans in motion.

Feral was in a truly foul mood when he got to work that morning. His new 'mate' had insisted in escorting him to headquarters then gave him an intense goodbye kiss in the parking garage. He never got the chance to inform Tendaji that the parking garage had security cameras but he had a suspicion the damn lion knew that and had done it deliberately.

It would be all over the building before even an hour had passed that the Chief Enforcer had been caught on camera being kissed thoroughly by another male in the parking garage.

'Gods! What else can happen that could top that.' He thought miserably as he stormed past his secretary, ignoring her good morning. He jerked his coat off and hung it up. He strode up to his pedestal desk and sat down but instead of setting to work on the usual stack of reports waiting, he dropped his head in his paws and groaned.

Tendaji returned to the hotel in a great mood, tinged a bit with tension about his mate's safety. He found his friend, Dubaku, enjoying breakfast in the dining room and dropped in the seat beside him, filching a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Get your own." His friend snorted in amusement. "So how did it go? A hit or a miss?" He asked, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Tendaji grinned hugely as he signaled a waitress for a menu. "A hit of course!" He said, smirking.

"Ah crud! I don't believe you neither will anyone in the pride. It's beyond me how you were lucky enough to find a mate at a security convention, of all places." Dubaku said in teasing disgust.

His pride mate simply spread his paws in a 'what can I say' gesture then scanned the menu and ordered a large breakfast from the patiently waiting waitress.

Dubaku shook his head and waited until the she-kat had left before speaking again. "Well, now you have a real problem, don't you?" He said, his expression more serious.

Tendaji sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Being Chief Enforcer places him in danger as part of the job but now I've added more trouble by putting him in the cross-hairs of other pride males and slavers that will want him because he's mine or because he's so rare. He won't be safe until I can get him formally accepted into our pride. To say he was unhappy about that bit of information is a real understatement." He said grimly.

Dubaku grunted, "I can well imagine. I could tell he isn't the type to allow others to protect him. He's going to be a real pain to guard. You're sure about this bonding, my friend?"

"With my life and soul, Dubaku!" Tendaji said solemnly.

"Well, there's nothing for it then. I'll contact a small task force from our offices to be on the next plane." Dubaku said, beginning to reach for his cell phone.

"Don't bother. I got a hold of Kunto already and a detachment is on its way." His friend told him.

"Ahh, that's good. Now maybe I can eat my breakfast in peace before all hell breaks loose." He eyed his friend questioningly.

"Yeah, Ulysses should be good for a few hours, that's if none of those damn omegas appear for a while. His offices are a fortress so no one should be fool enough to try for him there. And I'm hungry too." Tendaji said as he began to dig into his food that had just arrived.

His friend merely sighed and returned to his rapidly cooling food.

Meanwhile, at Enforcer Headquarters, Feral tried to get his head back into his work. Much of the morning, he was kept busy with seemingly endless reports and meetings. But by lunch time, he was getting strange looks from his officers whenever he ventured out of his office for any reason.

He had to work hard not to blush and was very glad he had dark fur that hid most of it. He was really hoping he was just being paranoid until he had ducked into the restroom near the holding area where he'd been interrogating a prisoner.

As he used one of the stalls, he overheard two officers as they came into the bathroom in mid chat.

"Come on! You've got to be hearing that wrong!" One said in a scoffing tone.

"I swear to you its true. I didn't believe it either but I saw the tape. Man, that lion had the Commander pressed up against his hummer and there was absolutely no mistaking what he was doing." A slightly older voice said, solemnly.

"Well, damn. I didn't know he swung that way or would allow such an obvious display to happen in a public place. I mean, he's always kept his private life...private." The younger officer said, a little scandalized.

"Somehow, I don't think it had been the Commander's idea. He had a rather stunned look on his face." The older officer said, quickly defending his superior's honor.

"Oh! Well he's screwed now anyway. It's probably all over the building." The younger one said as he washed his paws and began to move away.

"Yeah, I know. He's not going to get a moment's peace from this now." The older one said unhappily, as he too moved off.

The door opened then closed softly. Feral sat there in shocked dismay. It was worse than he thought. He stayed in the bathroom for a little longer then escaped to his office hurriedly, pretending not to see the looks he was getting.

Just as he thought the day couldn't get any worse, before the work day ended there came a call on his radio.

"Enforcer one!"

"Feral here!"

"Sir, Hard Drive has disrupted that charity function Mayor Manx had going on at the convention center." The dispatch said.

"Say what? Why would Hard Drive be interested in that?" Feral asked in disbelief.

"Well, he wasn't sir. He apparently took the route that was handiest as he was running from the small experimental computer lab located next door where he stole some classified software." The dispatch clarified.

"Kat's Alive!" Feral groaned. "Send the special task force down there and tell them I'm on my way." He ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Feral grabbed his coat and dashed out of the building and was joined by his niece, Felina, who had reported for duty some thirty minutes earlier.

"Heard there was trouble, Uncle. Thought you could use some help." She said joining him in the lobby.

He just grunted, not telling her to go back to her other duties. She would have argued with him anyway. He got into the driver's seat as she hopped into the passenger side. They were racing down the street in seconds.

"Any word on what Hard Drive had stolen, Uncle?" Felina asked.

"No, only that some kind of classified software had been taken." Feral said shortly as he concentrated on getting them there quickly.

Felina glanced at her uncle out of the corner of her eye. She'd heard the scuttlebutt just as she was signing in. She'd been shocked but had time to see the actual footage before the alert reached her. To say she'd been taken aback by what she'd seen was an understatement. She was privy to some very personal information known only to the family about her uncle. She suspected the lion now knew that secret too. When she could, she needed to find out how serious this situation was.

The prides were very protective of their mates. What she'd seen on the tape looked like a kiss of ownership rather than a casual flirtation. If her uncle had become mated to one of the prides, things were going to get very dicey around here. The other prides would make numerous attempts to steal her uncle before his mate could get him formally accepted by his pride. It was a common thing among their kind. She never understood the reasoning behind it though.

'What a mess' She sighed inwardly. Her poor Uncle. She knew just how hard he had tried to hide what he was due to how many males outside of Megakat City would want to own him, like he was some rare jewel. She just couldn't understand that mindset. It was abhorrent to her and smacked of slavery.

Her inner musings were interrupted by their arrival at a scene of chaos. Kats were shouting angrily or in fear outside the convention center. She could see why. Anything electrical was going crazy. Lights, alarms, sprinkler systems, doors opening and closing rapidly and power outages were creating a snarled mess.

Feral climbed out of his vehicle with Felina on his heels and was immediately tagged by his honor, the Mayor.

"Feral, do something! That crazy criminal Hard Drive has disrupted everything." Mayor Manx shouted angrily, his suit wet from the sprinkler system. Ms. Briggs was standing miserably nearby, looking a real mess. Her hair wet and lank around her face, her glasses spotted so that she couldn't really see out of them and her usual pink dress suit a soaked ruin.

Felina winced at the sight as she rushed into the building behind her uncle. It was hard to see anything for the spraying water much less hear anything over the wailing alarms.

"Someone shut the alarms and sprinkler system off now!" Feral bellowed. "Where is Hard Drive?" He demanded of one of his special task force officers who had just come from further inside the building.

"We've found no trace of him sir. It looks like he just blitzed through here and kept on going." The officer said grimly.

"Crap!" Feral hissed angrily, he turned around and went back outside to use his radio since the sprinklers were still getting things wet, ignoring the Mayor trying to get his attention.

"Any reports of electrical problems spreading out from this locale?" He demanded of his dispatch.

"Yes sir. We were tracking Hard Drive's signature for about a mile before it vanished north of your location, sir." The dispatch reported promptly.

"Wonderful." Feral grumbled cutting the connection. Felina had heard the report with him.

"Well, he's managed to slip away again." She said bitterly. "That trick of his, using any electrical line to get away, is just too hard to counteract."

"You got that right..." Feral began to say when his radio interrupted him.

"Enforcer One!"

"Feral here!"

"Sir, the SWAT Kats have caught Hard Drive and are delivering him to headquarters as we speak." Dispatch reported.

Feral counted to five before answering. He really had wanted to swear but not over a public radio no matter how badly he wanted to. "Put that creep in the special cell we designed for him. Don't let him slip our fingers again." He snapped.

"Yes sir."

"Great! Well he didn't get away at least. Let's get this mess cleared up, Felina." He said, muttering nasty things about the SWAT Kats under his breath.

For once Felina didn't comment. Her uncle was angry enough. They moved as one toward the entrance so he could assess the damages when a group of rather wet lions approached Feral aggressively. Felina stiffened in concern and took the precaution of pulling her laser pistol and holding it openly against her leg in warning.

Manx hadn't noticed the strangers, too angry and wet to care. Callie, however, eyed the males with some concern and puzzlement.

"Feral, I want that criminal caught!" He snapped as he began to leave.

"Don't worry Mayor, he's already been apprehended by the SWAT Kats and is on his way to Enforcer Headquarters right now." Feral said, hating the fact it hadn't been enforcers that had caught the slippery criminal.

"Well, at least someone was fast enough to get him." Manx grumped as he turned away and made for his limo.

Callie paused and didn't follow him immediately. He noticed and stopped to ask her why, only then did he notice the strangers. He frowned and came back to Callie's side.

"Well, well so this is the prize Tendaji found!" One of the males rumbled. The others with him partly surrounded Feral pushing Felina back gently but firmly.

Feral's eyes narrowed. He felt a chill chase down his spine. These must be lions from another pride just as Tendaji had warned.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked coldly.

"We want what Tendaji wants. He may have gotten a jump on you but you're still fair game until you're recognized by a pride and I intend to make sure it's ours and not his." The one that had spoken before said with a wicked smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going with anyone. I have a job to do here and if you interfere with me, I'll have you arrested." Feral said tightly.

His officers, sensing a threat to their Commander, had moved closer and were holding their weapons in a ready position.

The lions watched the enforcers warily. "Take it easy Commander. We intend no harm." Their apparent leader said soothingly. "We are just giving you a friendly warning that we'll be coming for you. This does not break your laws since your city has given Pride Hunts immunity. We can see you are actively busy and won't bother you but when you're not, we'll be there." He warned cooly.

Feral was about to snap back a retort when a body suddenly appeared between him and the other pride males.

Tendaji roared challenge at the other male and shoved him back forcefully.

"Paws off my mate!" He snarled. Behind him were others of his pride and they formed a growling guard, shoving the other pride back.

Feral's enforcers stepped back in puzzled confusion when they heard the strangers call a Pride Hunt. The leader had been correct, Pride Hunts were honored and given immunity from the law as long as Katizens were not harmed and no property damages occurred. If it did, the prides were required to pay for damages.

To learn their Commander was involved in a Pride Hunt left them in an awkward position. He was their superior and they were supposed to protect him but not if he was part of a legitimate hunt. They didn't know what to do under these circumstances. Felina was uncertain what action to take under these circumstances either.

To make matters worse, Kats Eye News had been on scene and was even now filming the confrontation taking place. Ann Gora didn't try to push in for an interview since there were far too many weapons and tense lions at the moment but it didn't stop her from getting as close as she and her camerakat could to get all the action on film.

Felina felt sick about this public outing of what her uncle was. Now, if they didn't know already, the slavers would know and they would have to be on alert for them. Those creatures were forbidden to step foot in Megakat City and to take any Katizens visiting outside the city. They would be arrested immediately if caught but that didn't help her uncle now. Slavers were clever and well funded. Things had definitely gone to shit fast and she was helpless to stop it.

Feral growled angrily. He was furious that his life had suddenly spiraled out of his control. He didn't appreciate Tendaji announcing to the world that they were mates when he'd not had time to get used to the fact first.

He smacked his mate from behind, nearly toppling him into the male in front of him. Tendaji snarled in angry surprise, looking over his shoulder at his mate, his eyes glowing hotly.

Feral ignored his mate's fury. "I can take care of myself! Now get out of my crime scene, all of you!" He roared.

His mate blinked at him in shock but shook his head and didn't move. "This challenge cannot be ignored, Ulysses. I must do what is required of me...lay my claim to you and protect you!" He said firmly.

Feral snarled, beyond furious now. "I...don't...care! I have a job to do and if I have to I will arrest the lot of you and have you hauled downtown. You are interfering with a crime scene and that over rules your immunity." He spit out angrily.

There was a moment of stunned silence by both prides at the fearless temerity of this Kat then the stranger commented cheekily, "Seems you don't have much control over your mate, Tendaji. I certainly wouldn't allow that if he were mine. He'd learn his place very quickly."

Tendaji snarled and flashed his fangs in fury nearly lunging at the other who prepared himself to attack but they never got the chance before Feral snatched his mate by the scruff and shook him.

"That's it!" Feral roared again. "Arrest the lot of them and put them in a cell together. They can beat each other up for all I care." He ordered angrily, tossing his mate to his enforcers.

This his enforcers could understand. They quickly surrounded the two prides, to their complete shock, and hustled them off to jail. Tendaji was so stunned he didn't offer resistance until it was too late and he was staring at his mate from a paddy wagon. His last sight of Ulysses was of the tom taking charge and bellowing orders.

"Holy shit, Tendaji, that's a hellcat of a mate you've got. His value has just gone up." The leader of the other group said in admiration.

This time Tendaji didn't rise to the bait. He felt both humiliated and proud to have such a mate. The only problem was trying to control and protect his violatile mate and he couldn't do that when he was in jail and his mate was unprotected behind him. He groaned inwardly, he'd warned himself this was going to be trouble but he never dreamed it would get this complicated.

With them gone at last, Feral was able to return to his crime scene and get the clean up and investigation started at least that's what he thought.

"Feral, exactly what is going on? How are you involved in a Pride Hunt?" Mayor Manx demanded.

"I'm not willing to discuss what is a personal matter in public Mayor. You'll just have to wait until later to have your answers." Feral said tightly.

Manx eyed him in annoyance but was smart enough to sense he wouldn't get anything from Feral right now. He turned on his heel and went to his limo. Callie frowned but followed him. They headed back to city hall.

Sighing, Feral moved back to the building only to run into Ann Gora and her microphone.

"Commander Feral, could you tell us what went on here today?" She asked brightly.

Feral growled under his breath but quickly gave a statement about Hard Drive but nothing else.

She wasn't satisfied, of course. "Commander, you haven't said anything about the challenge between the two prides and your part in it."

"No comment!" He said stiffly and stepped around her and finally entered the water soaked entrance, the sprinklers and alarms finally shut off.

She snorted in annoyance but knew once he used those words, he meant it and they would get nothing more from him. Perhaps she should interview the incarcerated lions? It was worth a shot though they were known to be pretty close mouthed about Pride business. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

She and her camerakat made for their news van and headed for Enforcer Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOINING A PRIDE**

Chapter 3: And the Headaches Keep Coming

Ann Gora and her news van got to Enforcer Headquarters just behind the paddy wagons that were carrying the disgruntled lion prides. She had Johnny, her camerakat, film the prides being off loaded and processed. Ann and her crew ended up waiting for more than a couple of hours before being allowed to see the prisoners.

It turned into a useless visit. Ann had asked for information on the reason for the hunt and received stony looks from both parties. She tried everything she could but was met with no response. She sighed and packed it in finally. She really wasn't surprised, the prides were very close mouthed about these things. She would just have to keep her eyes and ears open over the next few days and hope for a break.

Feral's head was pounding when he finally closed the scene and went back to his office. Shift change had already occurred, as it was well after seven p.m., and already the rumor had raced through the new shift so Feral had to endure even more odd looks from his troops.

After downing a handful of aspirin, he plopped down at his desk, booted up his computer and tirededly made out an incident report. He had ordered Felina to return to her scheduled duties and, by now, she should be pre-flighting her chopper to head out on patrol.

He could tell on the drive back to headquarters that she had a lot of questions but he just wasn't in the mood to talk about it right now. Thankfully, she took his silence correctly and didn't hound him. Other good news was he didn't have to speak to the Mayor until tomorrow.

An hour later he'd finished and was locking up his office. He stood indecisively in the act of putting on his coat. He didn't know whether to just go home and crash or go see his mate in the cell block.

After leaving her uncle to head for her duty assignment, she paused and decided to make a brief detour to the cell block. Within minutes, she was standing before a large cell. Her uncle's new pride sat on the left, the other pride sat or stood on the right.

They stared at her with curiosity. For herself, she found it interesting that they were not fighting and according to the cell block officer, they'd been quiet the whole time, not even talking to each other or the press. She sighed inwardly, more pride politics she guessed. Their quarrels and hunts were not for public display. Actually, she was grateful for that bit of clannish behavior since Ann Gora had left empty pawed.

"I never got your name but you claim to be my uncle's mate." Felina said without preamble staring at Tendaji. "I want to talk to you for a moment."

Tendaji stood up and came toward the bars and studied her. She was a rather handsome female and he could see the family resemblance in her face.

"Looks like your mate's family are good looking too!" Came the laconic comment from the leader of the other pride. His companions whistled their appreciation to the annoyance of Tendaji's pride members.

Tendaji ignored the comment as, he was pleased to note, did Ulysses' niece who only flicked her eyes coldly toward them then back to him.

"My name is Tendaji, I'm head of the Kymer Security Firm." He said politely.

"I'm Lt. Felina Feral." She said flatly. "I'm assuming this mating occurred very recently." She questioned.

"Last night to be exact." He said with a small pleased smirk.

She grimaced but asked, "Did my uncle consent to this mating?"

Tendaji's face went blank. "I'm sorry but that is private. Perhaps you should ask your uncle. I wouldn't want to speak out of turn without his permission first." He said distantly.

That he wasn't a chatterbox and given to crowing about his conquest, made Felina think better of him. "Fair enough then can I ask when you plan to formally introduce him to your pride?" She asked.

Her uncle's mate flicked his eyes to the other pride then back to Felina. "This is not a good place for this conversation." He said quietly.

She sighed inwardly, he was right. There were some things that needed to be kept private from others and this was definitely one of them. "Fine, understood! I just don't want my uncle caught in a Pride struggle for too long." She said flatly.

"We are in agreement on that score. I'll do my best but Ulysses makes it really hard to protect him as my instinct insists I must. Trouble follows him like a magnet." Tendaji said with a grimace of annoyance.

Felina snorted. "That is very true. We are in perfect agreement about that! Just do your best and I'll do mine." She told him.

He blinked in surprise as did the others in the cell. "No offense, Lieutenant, but you don't look like you could prevent such a thing." He said in disbelief.

Felina arched an eyebrow at him. Males were always underestimating her to their sorrow.

"I didn't make Lieutenant because my uncle is the Commander. I earned it on my own. You would do well to not underestimate me. The ones who did never got a chance to repeat it." She said with a grim smile.

Tendaji eyed her more intently. She was as fearless as their females, he believed her and was impressed. She just might keep her uncle safe at that.

"Then I won't underestimate you, Lieutenant. I welcome you into my family. You are like our females...fearless and take no crap from anybody." He said, giving her a warm grin.

She smiled back. "I hear you'll be released in a few hours. I'll be seeing you around, I've got to start my patrol." She said in farewell.

"Ahhh, then we might see you on the street in a few hours?" One of the other pride males asked hopefully.

"Doubtful since I'm a chopper pilot." She snorted and left.

"Woah! A pilot! Man, what I wouldn't give to take that wildcat for my own." Said another of the other pride's males.

"Ditto for me! Though I think she'd be real hard to manage." Another said thoughtfully.

Tendaji ignored them and went to sit with his pride again. By the sound of interest the other pride was giving Felina, he would have to include her in their protection. Though he sensed she would fight well to defend herself, she was only one Kat and could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers or a very cunning lion. Maybe one of his own pride would be interested in her? It would solve a lot of problems.

He sighed, things with the Feral family were just getting more complicated as time went on.

By the time Feral was wrestling with his choice to see Tendaji in the cellblock or go home, the object of his concern was already being released by their lawyer as was the other pride.

They ignored each other as they retrieved their belongings and made for the lobby door. The other pride passed them and went outside but Tendaji could see them lingering, not in a hurry to leave the area.

He growled in annoyance. He didn't know if Uly was still here or had left. He and his pride members turned away from the lobby doors and went to the bank of elevators, taking one down to the parking garage. He was relieved to see his mate's car in the mostly empty parking lot.

"As soon as Ulysses arrives, you guys split. He's going to be pissed and seeing all of you will make him even madder. Just blend in with the scenery and leave a pair at his building. The rest of you get some sleep. It will no doubt be busy tomorrow." He said quietly. They nodded and disappeared from sight.

Feral had finally decided he would just go home and untangle things tomorrow so he wasn't happy to see Tendaji standing near his vehicle waiting for him.

"Ahh, it wounds me to see you aren't happy to see me, Uly." Tendaji said lightly when he saw the annoyance on his mate's face.

"Haven't you caused me enough trouble for one day." Feral snapped, walking around to the driver's side and unlocking the doors.

Undeterred by Uly's temper, his mate opened the passenger door when he heard it unlock. Getting in, he held his piece as he put on his safety belt. Feral grumbled under his breath as he started the car and drove out of the garage. Within minutes, they were speeding down the road to Feral's apartment.

He grunted in annoyance. "We're being followed!" He growled.

Tendaji looked into the side mirror and watched for several seconds.

"They are mine. They're making sure we get home safely then they will leave." He said calmly.

"All those back there are yours?" Feral asked stonily.

His mate blinked in surprise and studied their back trail with a more intent look. Sure enough there were quite a few more vehicles than his pride behind them.

"Can you get rid of them?" He asked, cocking his head at his mate challengingly.

Feral just gave him a disgusted look then performed some stomach wrenching moves. He veered into a narrow alley suddenly, shot through it going fifty mph. then turned an abrupt left going back the way they came before again shooting down another alleyway then turning right once more and ducking into another alleyway before racing down a short street. As soon as they passed over a cross street, Feral suddenly applied the brakes and turned into an underground garage. All trace of their tails were gone.

"Wow! That was great. My pride mates will be miffed and the other pride will eventually find out where you live but for now we are free of all tails." Tendaji said in admiration.

Feral felt a brief moment of warmth at the compliment but that faded as he realized he would be holed up with his 'mate' again for the evening. He wondered if he was going to get any kind of sleep tonight. 'Of course I'm not.' He thought in resignation as he got out of the car. He secured it as soon as he heard the other door close.

They walked together toward the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 4: The Secrets Out

He tirededly unlocked his apartment door and stepped through. He was dragging his coat off when he heard the door being closed and locked behind him. He hung his uniform coat up and stowed his weapon and harness in a safe in the closet.

He turned to make his way to the bedroom when Tendaji wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face from behind. He sighed and stood still. His mate took that as a sign of willingness or at least capitulation to being touched. He moved his paws to the tom's shoulders and began a deep massage of the tight muscles there. Feral let his body relax under his mate's soothing fingers.

'I didn't realize just how tense I was.' He thought conceding his mate was good for something.

Tendaji tsked mentally as he felt Ulysses relax under his kneading fingers. 'He feels just like a board. I'm willing to bet he's not had anyone do this for him in a very long time or at all.' He mused.

He ceased what he was doing and smiled at the groan of dismay from his mate.

"We'll continue this in the bedroom. I want to get to those tight muscles without the interference of clothes. Have you eaten?" He asked as they began to move to the bedroom.

"Hmmm, yes, I managed to grab a sandwich earlier." Feral said as he entered the room and began to strip off his uniform.

"A sandwich? And just how long ago was that?" Tendaji demanded as he helped his mate undress.

"Uhh...I don't know. Around three or four, I guess." Feral admitted.

"That's much too long ago. I'll check your kitchen and see if I can't rustle up something." His mate said, shaking his head. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I have been extremely busy, you know." Feral reminded him.

"That's no excuse. You have plenty of people around you that can insure you eat." Tendaji snapped.

"My Sergeant usually does that for me and he's the one who got me the sandwich." Feral said sharply, defending his staff.

"Well that's good to know but you still should have stopped and picked up something so you wouldn't be having the headache you're suffering from now." His lion mate persisted. "Get cleaned up and I'll get us something to eat." He ordered and left before Feral could say anything else.

Growling in annoyance at his mate's pushiness, Feral went into the bathroom to wash up and prepare for bed.

Some twenty minutes later, Tendaji returned with a tray containing roasted tuna sandwiches, tall glasses of milk, and chips.

"Smells good. How did you know I liked roasted tuna?" Feral asked as he took his meal from the tray and sat on the bed.

"Well it was about the only thing you had in your fridge and I happen to like them too." Tendaji said with a shrug, taking a healthy bite of his own sandwich.

They ate in quiet companionship. Feral had flicked on the TV and they watch a bit of David Litterbin's show as they finished their meal.

When they'd finished, the lion took the tray back to the kitchen then returned a few minutes later. He reached out for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Roll over onto your stomach." He commanded.

Feral sighed but did as requested. Tendaji straddled Ulysses' thighs and began a deep massage of his mate's back. The dark tom grunted under the initial force but soon relaxed as his lion mate dug into the tense muscles and forced them to release. By the time he reached his mate's buttocks, Uly was nearly asleep.

Tendaji smiled tenderly down at his totally relaxed mate. He knew Uly thought he was going to make sexual demands of him but the lion was not that insensitive to his mate's exhaustion. He had obviously been pushing it for far too long and needed his rest badly.

The lion got off his mate's body and moved down the bed to grab the sheet and blanket then pulled it over the two of them. He shut the light then settled down to spoon Ulysses from behind. Very quickly they were both sound asleep.

The morning's light caressed the sleeping pair. Feral woke with a huge yawn. As he stretched and prepared to leave the bed, he had to admit the massage he'd received last night had allowed him get a very good night's sleep.

As he shoved the bedding off, he was immediately halted by a powerful arm. He groaned as he knew what was going to happen. He wasn't disappointed as he was pulled down to his back and a smug looking lion stared down into his face, lust shining in his eyes.

"I think you owe me for the massage last night, Uly." Tendaji said with a smirk. He leaned down and stole a passionate kiss.

Feral moaned, the weight of his mate pressing him into the bed and his hot member prodding him between his legs made him hot quickly. Some part of his mind still found his response shocking. That his body reacted soo eagerly for the attentions of this lion defied any logic he tried to put to the situation. It just didn't make sense but...ooooh...did it feel soo good.

Tendaji took him for a quick fiery ride that brought them both screaming only moments after they'd started.

"Aaah my wonderful jewel! You please me soo very well. I just can't get enough of you." Tendaji murmured heatedly as he nuzzled his panting and sweating mate.

"I still can't get used to how easily I respond to you. It just doesn't seem natural." Feral said with a grunt, pushing his mate off so that he could get up. He almost succeeded.

"Not so fast, my love." Tendaji said, in some amusement, as he pulled his mate close for a kiss. When he released the dark tom, he stared into his golden eyes a moment. "We are soul mates, Uly. The sooner you accept that the easier it will be for you." He admonished.

Feral frowned, still not getting this soul mate thing but let it drop. He couldn't change what had happened and, anyway, he was beginning to like all the personal attention and, of course, the intense sex.

"I need to get ready for work." He said in resignation.

"I know. I wish we could have a little time to get to know each other better. I guess it's going to have to wait until I present you to my King and Pride." He sighed, releasing his mate.

Feral stood up quickly in case Tendaji changed his mind but paused before going to the bathroom. "You've mentioned this before. When is this thing supposed to take place and how long will it take?" He asked.

Tendaji's face took on a serious cast. "I've been having difficulty catching my King to set up a time and date. When I do, it will be done quickly but we will have to stay for the Pride gathering as each member greets you and you learn their scent and face. Altogether, it will take about five days." He explained.

"Five days?! I can't be away from my duties that long." Feral objected.

"Sorry, there's no getting around it. Leave your second in command in charge. Our Pride lands are located about three hundred miles from here so we will have to fly to reach it." His mate said firmly.

"Kat's Alive! I can't leave Steele in charge that long. He's a nitwit and isn't capable of handling the normal day to day stuff let alone an attack by an omega." Feral blurted out angrily.

Tendaji frowned in confusion. "Then why in the Goddess' name do you have him as your second in command?" He asked in bewilderment.

"One word! Politics!" Feral said sourly. "Couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted to, and believe me I do."

"Oh! I'm afraid I can understand that reason only too well. Unfortunately, it can't be helped. You'll just have to hope this Steele fellow only makes a small mess for you to clean up." Tendaji said in commiseration.

"Thanks a lot!" Feral snorted in disgust as he turned on his heel and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

Tendaji growled in annoyance. He'd been hoping for a bit more play, this time under the hot water in the shower. Huffing to himself, he flicked on the TV while he waited his turn in the bathroom.

Managing to catch the morning news, he bolted upright when he heard Ann Gora's report.

"Crap! Uly is definitely not going to like this and I'm not so happy about it either." He snarled aloud searching for his phone and making a quick call.

"Tendaji here. Listen up! I need at least six guards at Enforcer Headquarter's waiting for our arrival in about half an hour...yeah...just check the news and you'll know what's up... yeah...I totally agree with that comment. See you there in a bit." He said cutting the connection. "Damn!" He growled as he continued to watch the news.

_On the far side of the city at the Megakat City Salvage Yard..._

Two mechanics had just opened their shop and were eating their breakfast and watching the news as they ate their cereal.

"Ahh, Jake, I'd rather watch Scardey Kat." Chance complained.

"And I want to see why Hard Drive was messing around downtown when we captured him." Jake said firmly.

Chance just grunted unhappily until, that is, when he actually paid attention to what Ann Gora was saying and spit his cereal out in shock.

"...though the two Lion Prides incarcerated in jail last night were not forthcoming on why they were on a Pride Hunt at the scene of the disaster with Hard Drive, it's this reporter's opinion that Commander Feral has a secret that he's kept hidden all his life and now these two prides know about it. During the dust up between them and before the Commander had them hauled away for interfering with an official investigation, one of the lions from the Zuberi Pride roared and said, I quote, "Paws off my mate" unquote. There was no female but Commander Feral the lion in question was standing in front of when he warned off the other pride. One can only conclude that Commander Feral is not completely what he seems and has become mated to this lion. We will keep you apprised of any new information on this odd occurrence as they become available. This is Ann Gora of Kats Eye News bidding you a good morning and I'll now turn the news over to Tab Hunter..." Jake turned off the TV and gaped at his partner.

"What the heck? Feral a mate of a lion?" Chance blurted in amazement. "But that would mean he's..." He halted, unable to articulate the only thing that could mean.

"That he's an hermaphrodite...yeah...that's a real shock alright." Jake said, rubbing his head, still taken aback by the info. "What's worse is he's right in the middle of a pride hunt. What a mess."

"Huh! That's an understatement and with the agreement between the prides and the city, no one is allowed to interfere." Chance said with a frown.

"Except that Feral managed to do so with a nice bit of legality. Man, he looked pissed." Jake said thoughtfully. "I bet his main reason was that now everyone will be aware of what he is and he'll be a target for every slaver outside of the city as well as other prides."

"Great! As if the omegas weren't enough trouble, now we have to worry about interfering lions roaming the streets waiting their chance to play 'snatch the commander.' That will distract the enforcers allowing any omega a better opportunity to make a play for the city." Chance said with a snort of annoyance.

"Yeah, that's a very real scenario you've made, buddy. Poor Feral, he might as well be wearing a big bulls-eye on that arrogant hide of his. I may not be able to stand that hard-ass but I do feel sorry for him right now. His life is in danger every moment he steps out of Enforcer Headquarters." Jake said grimly.

"Huh! I guess you're right. I suppose we should keep an extra eye for odd visitors in our city and of any alerts about Feral being snatched." Chance said sourly.

"That's going to be difficult. This city gets thousands of odd visitors daily. Wish we could put a tracer on Feral's person then at least we'd be able to track him easier." Jake said.

"Good luck with that. First you'd have to get close to him since he's not going to volunteer to be tracked and his mate would probably be real uptight by our interference." Chance said.

Jake sighed. Chance was right. Lions were extremely protective of their mates and kits. But it would be worth it to try and drop a bug on the Commander. Jake ruminated about the size and shape of the bug and how he'd drop on Feral's person.

He thought about the problem the whole day while he and Chance were fixing cars. Later that evening after the garage had been closed, Jake spent some time tinkering in his workshop.

_In an old run down building, an evil pair of eyes watched a repeat of that same news broadcast that evening..._

"Well, how interesting. Hmmm, wonder if I could turn this bit of information into something I could use..." A deep voice muttered thoughtfully. In the background the sound of odd screeches and the flutter of wings could be heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 5: Placating the Mayor

Tendaji had been right, Ulysses had been incensed when he'd heard about the broadcast. It took every bit of his gift for persuasion to soothe his mate when he drove Uly to work since the dark tom was far too angry to drive.

At Enforcer Headquarters, they spotted the swarm of reporters hanging about the main entrance so Tendaji turned and made for the parking garage instead.

As soon as the engine was shut off, Feral was out of the car and steaming for the elevators like a freight train. Shaking his head, Tendaji followed at a more sedate pace. His pride mates came out of various parts of the garage where they'd been hiding and joined him.

"This does not look good. Have you been able to get a hold of King Kgosi?" His friend, Dubaku, asked.

"No! Does anyone know where he's gone to?" Tendaji asked angrily.

"We've only heard that he was visiting some of the Pride that live north of here and that's all." One of the other pride members said, shrugging.

"Damn! I've got to get a hold of him...this situation is just too volatile." Tendaji growled as he punched the button for the top floor. He fumed the whole way to Feral's office.

When the elevator doors opened, four of the pride spread out and took up guard posts. The rest followed Tendaji.

"Alright, you two keep watch here. If he should leave the building, follow him and notify me immediately. I've got to return to the conference, after all, that was the main reason for being in Megakat City and the King wouldn't be happy if I failed to make new contacts for our business." He sighed in resignation.

"Don't worry, Ten...we'll do our very best to protect your mate." Dubaku said soothingly.

"I know you will but my mate isn't like anyone you've guarded before." Tendaji growled unhappily.

"That's very true. But, again, all we can do is our best then we'll do our extraordinary best!" His friend smiled wanly.

Tendaji couldn't help but smile at that and clapped his friend on his shoulder then turned and left with the last security pride member for the elevator.

Feral was so angry he could hardly concentrate on his work. To make his morning complete, his phone began ringing and his least favorite person was on the line.

"Feral, get over to my office now!" Mayor Manx barked angrily then hung up without waiting for an answer.

Feral slammed the phone down. "This is just great as if my morning wasn't bad enough." He snarled aloud. He stormed off his pedestal and grabbed his coat. Jerking his door open, he startled his secretary.

"Going to the Mayor's office." He snapped to her then stalked off to the elevator.

The two lions quickly shadowed him and entered the elevator after the steaming mad, Commander who was so focused on his anger he barely took note of their presence.

He caught them off guard when he went to a side exit from the lobby and began to walk briskly down a side street instead of taking his vehicle. They kept a short distance from the dark tom but never lost sight of him as he headed to city hall.

When he got to the imposing building with the clock tower, Feral took another side entrance and a little used back elevator. This time he did notice the pair slipping into the car with him. He frowned irritably as he recognized Tendaji's pride mate that he'd met at the conference. He growled under his breath and ignored them.

As soon as the door opened, Feral was out and down a corridor quickly. The lions glided lightly a distance behind him then stood guard outside the Mayor's outer door to his suite of offices.

Feral passed the secretary's desk, caught sight of Ms. Brigg's empty office before stepping into the Mayor's open door. Manx was sitting behind his desk arguing with Ms. Briggs. He heard his name spoken.

"You wanted to see me Mayor." He growled without preamble.

"Feral! I just heard the news and I want an explanation. Are you or are you not involved in a Pride Hunt?" Manx demanded angrily, thumping his desk with his pudgy fist.

Feral grimaced in annoyance. Ms. Briggs' expression was one of sympathy, oddly enough. Though normally antagonistic toward one another, it appeared she wasn't happy about his unexpected 'outing'. That only made him feel marginally better.

"I met Tendaji at the Security Conference being held at the Avangarde Hotel only three days ago. He apparently determined we were soul mates and slipped into my apartment and took me. Since then, I've been under constant guard by his pride much to my disgust. He's been trying to get a hold of his King who seems to be doing a round of visits to his various Pride holdings. As soon as Tendaji can reach his King then a Pride gathering will be convened and I will be presented for acceptance into the Zubari Pride. This was never my choice but there's nothing I can do to change what's happened. Meanwhile, I have to avoid being taken by other Prides and slavers." He growled bitterly.

Mayor Manx's mouth was gaping by the time Feral finished his explanation. He snapped it shut and glared.

"This is a fine mess! While all these unwanted parties parade around my citay trying to steal my Chief Enforcer, those accursed omegas could take this time to try an take it over." Manx said in angry fear.

"It's not the Commander's fault, Mayor Manx. He's just as much a victim as we are." Callie said bluntly. "Commander, is there any way you could keep yourself safer than you're already doing?" She asked.

"Right now, I don't see how. None would try for me when I'm in Enforcer Headquarters. I'm surrounded by my officers when I'm on a scene and, as much as I hate it, my mate has me guarded like Fort Knox at all times." Feral grumbled.

"Well, I guess that will have to be enough." Callie sighed in resignation. She couldn't see any other way Feral could be more careful than what he was doing already.

"It's still a precarious situation and I don't like it." Manx said flatly.

"I don't like it either, but there's nothing more I can do about it." Feral snapped back.

Manx gave up and put his head in his paws for a moment when he raised it he said, "Well, there's nothing to be done about it. Watch your back Feral! I hope your induction to the Pride happens soon."

"Humph, can't happen soon enough for me though I will have to be on leave for five days." Feral said in annoyance.

"Five days?!" Manx blurted in shock.

"Yeah, that's how I felt about it but Tendaji insists that's how long it takes and its held somewhere north of here, about three hundred miles away." Feral said sourly.

"Wonderful! I suppose your second will be in charge then?" The Mayor asked, unhappily.

"Yes!" Feral answered, gloomily.

Manx just shook his head. "Very well, run along back to your office Feral and try not to leave it unless you must." Manx ordered.

Feral just gave a grunt of agreement and turned swiftly for the door. Stepping through he stalked rapidly for the elevator followed by his lion shadows.

"I can't believe Feral is a hermaphrodite. He doesn't seem the least bit feminine." Manx muttered.

"That's a stereotypical view, Mayor Manx. A female hermaphrodite doesn't look male at all so why should a male one look female in any way?" Callie said making a point. "I admit I was taken by surprise that the Commander was one but I certainly understand his reasons for hiding the fact." She said.

"Oh, I have no problem with him hiding that fact either, Callie. I've heard plenty of horror stories about those nasty slavers. I don't blame him a bit but that condition is going to cause us a lot of problems, mark my words." Manx said fearfully.

"I'm afraid you may be right, Mayor." Callie sighed.

It was an uneventful trip back to his office but it did have the benefit of cooling his temper so that when he reached his office he was much calmer, that is until he stepped into his office and took off his coat.

He heard his door lock then a powerful arm reached out and spun him around. Before he could growl an angry comment, a pair of lips covered his and gave him a demanding kiss. His body caught fire much to his dismay.

Tendaji was unhappy to find his mate away from his office so was relieved when he walked back in only thirty minutes later. His concern translated into a need to possess his mate immediately. His nose caught the scent of arousal from Ulysses when they kissed and he growled with passion as he roved his paws over his mate's body inflaming the tom even further.

One of his paws made its way to the sensitive nerves at the base of the tail. Digging into the nerve bundle there caused Ulysses to moan, arch his back and press closer from the lightning zing he'd received from the touch.

His next target was under the tail but first he paused to grasp the two firm globes of his mate's ass and massage them. He could feel Uly's hardening cock rub against his own and it made him feel hot. They rubbed each other in abandon for several minutes.

Tendaji upped the temperature by slipping the fingers of one paw between the vee of his mate's buttocks, teasing the tom as he reached his target...the clitoris. Once there, he used his thumb to start a hard rub that pressed the seam of Uly's pants against the wet and throbbing lips.

Feral's eyes widened and he gasped. He groaned frantically as his mate made him hotter and hotter. "Oh god, don't stop..." He panted wildly, rubbing even more intensely against Tendaji's crouch.

"Do I light your fire, my love," Tendaji murmured, his voice deep and dark.

"Yessss..."

"Good!" He said shortly as he kissed his mate more savagely and picked his finger's pace.

Feral cried out and spasmed as his climax swept up his spine making him nearly hop on his feet. Moments later, he was slumped in the lion's arms, panting to catch his breath. Tendaji laid butterfly kisses on his mate's face while he recovered.

When Uly's legs were steadier, Tendaji walked them over to the pedestal desk. He never released his hold as they ascended the steps. Fortunately, Uly's desk was fairly clean because the lion intended for his mate to soon be draped over it.

He kissed his mate deeply while he undid the big tom's belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Uly pulled back and tried to protest but Tendaji slid his paw down Uly's boxers and slid a finger into his female channel in one swift move. The tom gasped and writhed helplessly. Once he had the tom worked up again, he flipped him around and pushed him down on the desk.

Quickly undoing his own pants, his hard cock was soon free and waving proudly in the air but not for long. Lining himself up, he plunged deeply into his mate in one thrust. Leaning over he grasped Uly's scruff in his mouth and began a hard pounding.

Ulysses trembled and moaned as the fire built in his body from his mate's attentions. 'Oh God! He's soo good and I've never felt this wonderful in my life.' He thought deliriously.

"Ohhhhhh...yesssss...harder..." He moaned frantically. His climax was rushing up fast. His legs began to shake and his whole body grew taunt as the end got nearer.

Tendaji was driven wild by his mate's begging and moans of intense pleasure. He could feel Uly's channel tightening and he knew neither of them would last much longer.

Suddenly, Uly seized up then screamed as his body clamped down on the lion's cock. Two more thrusts and Tendaji joined him, roaring loud enough to shake the room.

They lay slumped over the desk for some minutes heaving for breath.

Tendaji nuzzled Ulysses neck. "Hmm, you are so fantastic, my jewel." He murmured then reluctantly slid free of his mate. He reached down and pulled up Uly's clothes then did the same with his own.

Feral felt limp and sated as he set his clothes to rights once more. He sat down in his chair because his legs didn't want to hold him yet. Tendaji sat on a corner of Uly's desk then reached down and caressed his mate's cheek before leaning closer and kissing him slow and deep.

Even after all they'd just done, Feral was amazed that his body was eager to do it all over again. It didn't help that Tendaji knew this and was vastly amused.

"Your body responds to my touch so sweetly. That pleases me a great deal." He murmured softly.

Feral could only blush. To regain some dignity he asked an important question.

"So, have you been able to reach your King?"

Tendaji sighed and frowned. "No. He's proving very elusive at the moment which is somewhat confusing since he never keeps himself too out of reach." He said with a small amount of concern.

Feral sighed in annoyance. "So I have to continue to play keep away from anyone with a hankering for my hide." He said in disgust.

"An interesting way to put it my love but unfortunately, correct." Tendaji said resignedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 6: Playing 'Snatch the Commander'

For the next twenty-four hours, Feral managed to avoid trouble but it was as he was investigating a huge heist of munitions that he got careless.

The morning had been fairly busy with reports and meetings but it was after lunch that things got interesting. It started with an alert on his radio.

"Enforcer One!"

"Feral here!"

"Sir, there's been a major theft uncovered at the Megakat Munitions Plant. Seems someone has managed to steal over forty pounds of weapons, bomb making supplies, and bullets. Enough for a small war." The dispatcher reported.

"They are only now discovering it?" Feral said in disbelief as he got up from his desk and got his coat.

"The robbery was smooth. There had been no sign of entry and the only reason they discovered it was they were filling a request from a security firm, sir" Dispatch told him.

"Wonderful! Tell them I'm on my way, have my chopper readied, have two more to ride shotgun and order CSI to report on the double." Feral ordered.

"Yes sir."

He hurried down the hall to the elevator. As he boarded, he took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. He barely noted his shadows jumping on with him.

"Felina! Where are you...good...grab your gear and meet me at my chopper in five minutes." He said then shut his phone. "If you think you're going on board my chopper, you'd better think again." He said without looking at the two lions.

"We're supposed to stay by your side, Commander." One of them said tightly.

"I'm fully aware of that but this is a military mission and no civilians are allowed by regulation. You'll have to find your own way there. Besides I have my own troops around me." He said flatly.

The elevator stopped at the flight line and Feral stepped out quickly and hurried across the hangar bay for the flight line. His body guards were stopped by the enforcer guards. Growling in dismay, the pair of lions took the elevator down to the lobby. One of them pulled out their cell and summoned a car.

"Tendaji isn't going to be happy!" One said unhappily to the other.

"That's an understatement. Guarding this Kat is a real pain. Let's hustle if we're to make it cross town to the Munitions Plant. By the Goddess, I hope that arrogant Kat stays safe until we get there." The first speaker said, worriedly.

His partner grunted in unhappy agreement.

Meanwhile, Felina had raced to meet her uncle and jumped on board quickly, cinching her safety harness. Her uncle was flying. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the plant. From the outside everything looked peaceful.

The plant had a high security fence surrounding it and guards posted at its only entrance. Feral landed the chopper within the fence and not far from the main doors. The other choppers with him did the same. A group of six troopers joined him as he jumped to the ground with his niece at his side.

The plant manager was just running up to them as they began to walk toward the entrance.

"Commander Feral, I'm Fredrick Janz, the plant manager." The Kat said when he reached them.

"Tell me what happened and what you've done so far." Feral barked.

As he led them through the secure entrance and to the bunker in question, Janz gave a concise report of what had happened as much as they were able to piece together and what actions they had taken since.

"The bunker has been sealed until your CSI can go over it. Here is the surveillance tape for that area but a small block of time has been erased from it by persons unknown. I hope your forensic people can recover it. This is a list of what's been taken." Janz said handing the items over to Feral who pocketed it for now.

They went and looked over the security measures, the bunker in question, and spoke with the workers.

"This had to be an inside job!" Feral rumbled softly to his niece as they went outside to check the outer perimeter.

"I'll do a computer check on each of the workers...see if anything pops!" Felina said. Her uncle nodded in agreement.

They were walking along the fence line checking for anything obvious. Feral's enforcers were strung out all along the fence as well. As they were reaching the back half of the plant out of a forest that was about a fifty yards from the fence, came some familiar pink creatures. They covered the distance in seconds and swooped over the fence. To everyone's shock, Feral was their target. They surrounded him, sweeping him ungracefully off his feet. He struggled hard but was unable to get free. He could feel their long deadly claws digging into his arms and legs.

Yelling in anger, Felina blasted the fence with her laser and raced after her uncle. She barked into her radio calling for help. Meanwhile the creeplings were quickly out distancing her and the rest of the enforcers, soon disappearing into the forest.

Felina followed but couldn't see them anymore. Growling angrily, she and the enforcers ran back to the plant to get their choppers.

Meanwhile at the military salvage yard, Jake and Chance were replacing an engine in the old lady Kat's car when they heard the alarm over the enforcer band radio they had on a shelf.

"Creeplings making off with Feral?" Jake asked, confused.

"What the heck would Dark Kat want with Feral?" Chance asked at the same time.

"Whatever it is, it won't be good. Let's go, buddy!" Jake said grimly as he and Chance closed their shop and went down to the hangar.

Just minutes later the Turbokat was racing toward the Munitions Plant. Just as they were reaching the area they encountered a squadron of choppers heading for a forest near the plant.

"Tune into their frequency, T-Bone. Let's hear what's going on before we jump in." Razor said.

"Roger!"

A familiar voice spat out of their comms, "...spread out and keep alert. Commander Feral's radio signal is strong enough to follow. Don't loose it!" Felina ordered and received confirmation from the other chopper pilots.

"Well, I guess we'll just follow them unless you can tap into that signal they're following, buddy?" T-Bone said questioningly.

"Working on it!" Razor said distractedly.

The group was halfway across the forest, the signal going steadily northward when it suddenly cut off.

"Keep following this course!" Felina barked, angry and upset at the sudden loss of the signal.

"Well that can't be good, Razor." T-Bone said grimly.

"That's for certain." Razor agreed then spoke through his comm. "Lt. Feral? Razor here!"

"Razor? What are you guys doing here?" She demanded unhappily.

"We caught your call for help. Thought we'd see if we could give you a paw finding your uncle." T-Bone said easily.

"We've lost his radio signal. I don't see how we're going to find him now." Felina said flatly.

"Is he carrying a cell phone, Lieutenant?" Razor asked suddenly.

"Usually...oh...yes the GPS signal from the cell phone but that requires the phone company to tap their lines to locate it. That will take time." Felina said, disheartened.

"True, but you've got nothing else to go on. We can keep to this course while you start the process." Razor told her.

"You're right! Squadron keep this course and keep your eyes on the alert for anything." Felina ordered then turned her attention to her radio while putting her chopper on autopilot.

Meanwhile, Feral was being smacked by branches as the creeplings raced through the trees keeping under the canopy to hide from their pursuers. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Dark Kat wanted him.

Suddenly the creeplings stopped and dropped to a clearing on the ground. Waiting was a small group of suspicious looking Kats. They were standing next to a pair of all terrain vehicles. The creeplings landed but kept a firm hold on their prisoner.

One of the Kats approached and professionally frisked Feral. His radio, weapon, and coat were taken from him and left on the forest floor. Finished, they took Feral from the creeplings who took off and soon vanished, then pushed him toward one of the vehicles. He was handcuffed to the roll bar and his tie was used to gag him then he was seatbelted in the back seat between two guards. The group loaded up and raced off in a totally new direction.

'Who are these guys," He wondered in dismay. 'At least they didn't find my cell phone hidden in my inner pants pocket. Glad I have a habit of doing that so I won't lose it when I'm racing around.' He thought with a sigh of relief.

The ride was bumpy and long. The forest remained overhead the whole time. He thought he might have heard choppers not far away but that only meant they had tracked his radio and didn't know he was off in another direction now. He just prayed someone was tracking his cell phone.

No one could land where the radio signal was but the SWAT Kats could hover and rappel down to check things out. Razor did so and found Feral's things.

"Afraid you're not going to like this Lieutenant. Whoever they are stripped Feral of his coat, radio and weapon. Fortunately, the cell phone isn't here. There's also tire tracks of some terrain vehicles and at least six individuals here. They went off south east." Razor said over his comm. "Coming back up T-Bone." He warned his partner.

"Roger!"

"The phone company is still looking for my uncle's signal, should have it momentarily they say." Felina reported.

"I suggest we go in the direction of the tracks until we get the signal to firm up the direction." Razor said as he buckled himself in.

"I agree." Felina said with a sigh. "Squadron change course to south east." She ordered and followed behind the Turbokat.

They'd only gone a few miles when Felina got the info she'd needed but it wasn't good.

"Heads up! Commander Feral's cell phone signal is in this direction but its headed toward Megakat City's border. We aren't allowed to pass over without prior permission from the rather rigid local government there. We need to catch up to these guys now!" She told everyone.

"Roger! We'll go on ahead, we're faster anyway! Give us the signal." T-Bone called out.

"Roger! Signal sent! Good hunting!" Felina said, not happy that she couldn't be with them. They would continue on as fast as their choppers would let them.

T-Bone brought all engines to bear and the Turbokat shot away and vanished from view in seconds.

The terrain got more rugged. No way could anyone see them down here as the group kept to all the cover they could. Feral realized they were headed for the border of Lutanza, a very rigid government who still allowed slavery.

His heart stuttered as he realized who had kidnapped him. He was headed for the slave markets in Lutanza. 'And we have to go through extensive paperwork and visas to just enter their country. No way will they allow my enforcers to just pursue me across the border. It would cause a major incident.' He thought in dismay, losing hope the closer they came to the border.

"T-Bone the signal is within twenty miles of the border. We'll overshoot in five minutes, cut back the engines." Razor warned.

"Roger, cutting mega thrusters." T-Bone called out.

Their speed cut dramatically. Razor kept his eyes glued to his scanner, he bit his lip. No matter how fast they were, if they couldn't see the kidnappers they couldn't catch them. The signal was just under them somewhere and if there was time he would have recommended he should go EVA but as he struggled to find the two vehicles they got closer and closer to the border.

"T-Bone do you see anything? The signal is right under us but I can't see anything through that jungle below us." Razor asked anxiously.

"No! I've shifted us from side to side trying to see through the canopy but no dice. Why don't you fire some munitions ahead of them, see if we can cut them off?" T-Bone suggested grimly.

"It's worth a try!" Razor said. "Baby boomers away!" He sang out as two missiles streamed away from the jet.

They struck and blew a big hole in the canopy some distance from the signal.

Below in the kidnappers vehicles, Feral's eyes widened as the area ahead of them blew up. The drivers shouted obscenities while avoiding the attack from above. It was obvious these guys knew this area very well as they found trails a rabbit couldn't negotiate.

"Dammit! It didn't stop them. They know this terrain too well and that makes me suspect slavers!" Razor said grimly. "Let me try again. Mega Blaster...fire!"

A bright flash left the Turbokat and struck the ground less than twenty feet from the kidnappers. They quickly made a dangerous maneuver that nearly over turned them but made it and zoomed ahead once more.

"Double Damn! They are just too good!" Razor snarled.

"Crud! Felina?" T-Bone called out over his comm.

"Yes! Was that you firing munitions?" She asked.

"Yes! We were trying to head them off but no luck. They know this area too well. Razor suspects they may be slavers!" T-Bone shouted.

"I've come to that conclusion myself!" Felina said angrily. "How close are they now?"

"They will pass over in just ten minutes. What do you want us to do, Lieutenant?" Razor asked.

Felina sat silent for a moment. She and her enforcers absolutely could not pass over the border. That would cause an international incident. Unfortunately, though civilian, the SWAT Kats intrusion would be treated the same.

"Can you see them?" She asked instead.

"No! Though we can see their signal well enough, we can't see them! I would have to drop down and see if I could catch them by cyclotron but the terrain is bad for it and I don't know the area as well as they do." Razor said unhappily.

Groaning in defeat and scared for her uncle, Felina made the hardest decision of her life.

"Break off pursuit! Repeat...break off pursuit! We cannot cross this border. It will cause an international incident that could lead to war. That includes you, SWAT Kats." Felina ordered, anguish in her voice.

"Understood, Felina. Sorry!" T-Bone said bitterly as he veered away from the border they were about to cross in mere seconds.

"Yeah, me too, T-Bone!" Felina said equally bitter. 'Oh God! My poor uncle!' She thought in anguish.


	7. Chapter 7

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 7: Sold at Auction

As Felina, her enforcers and the SWAT Kats were forced to give up the chase, another group was arriving just behind them.

When Tendaji was told his mate was alone on a crime scene call, a strong feeling of trouble brewing crept up his spine. He called his security team and they commandeered a chopper. Soon they were racing as fast as they could to the Munition's Plant.

On arrival, they just caught sight of the rapidly disappearing group chasing after Feral. They had been tuned into the enforcer frequency so they already knew what had happened at the plant.

Changing course, the lion's chopper chased after the group.

Tendaji was tense the whole way. His worst fears had come to pass...slavers had his mate, he was certain of it. His suspicion was confirmed when the chase led toward Lutanza. He knew it was hopeless when despite the attempts made by the SWAT Kats, their prey had skipped across the border.

Growling furiously, Tendaji knew they too couldn't just blithely cross the border either though they didn't live in Megakat City. Their own home also had problems entering Lutanza. They were bitter enemies. He ordered his pilot to turn around. This would require careful planning before they could go in and rescue his mate.

He brooded the whole way back to the city. As soon as they returned the chopper at the airport, he headed for his hotel immediately with his group. A strategy meeting needed to be conducted. There was no time to waste.

They had been holed up in his room for more than an hour and had the framework of a workable plan completed when there came a hard knock on his door.

His friend, Dubaku went to answer it. A firm, angry and familiar voice was heard, then moments later Lt. Feral strode into the room.

"I need to talk to you immediately!" She said tightly.

"Of course, please come in here." Tendaji said leading her into one of the bedrooms. He closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "What can I do for you?" He asked carefully.

"Was that you in the chopper, that turned around when we did near the Lutanza border?" She demanded without preamble.

"Yes! I ,like you, hoped to catch the kidnappers before they crossed but, as you saw, we all failed." He said bitterly.

"I came here to ask if another lion's pride had taken my uncle?" Felina said looking at him intently.

"No pride would cross Lutanza's border willingly. All the prides are enemies of those thrice damned people. Allowing slavery to flourish is an obscenity." Tendaji said furiously.

"I had to ask. I was nearly certain slavers had taken my uncle but I had to rule the pride's out first to be certain." Felina said heavily.

Tendaji relaxed and sighed. "I understand Felina, truly I do. I'm furious that Ulysses had been captured so easily." He said annoyed.

"Not so easily. Dark Kat had to be behind it all. It was his creeplings that stole my uncle and carried him off. He probably had someone who was a member of the slavers working inside the plant and, in trade for the weapons Dark Kat wanted, he promised them my uncle." Felina said bluntly.

"A very strong suspicion and probably the correct one." Tendaji growled. "Doesn't help us now though."

"No, but I have to find that creep before he starts a war. He took enough weapons to possibly succeed in taking over Megakat City this time." She said in concern.

"That's not good! I wish you good luck in your hunt for him." Tendaji said, utterly sincere.

"Thanks but I'm going to need more than luck." She sighed. "Sorry to barge in like this. I take it you're not going to just sit around and hope my uncle turns up?" She asked.

"The less you know Felina the less likely you'll be forced by your position to stop us." Tendaji said gently.

"You're right about that. Just do me one favor?" She asked.

"Name it!"

"Please for God's sake, don't start a war." She said in resignation.

"I promise! We will take due care and not get caught." He said solemnly. He moved forward and gave her a warm hug. "Don't give up, Felina. I will bring him back." He said softly, releasing her.

"Thank you!" She said with a wane smile.

He opened the bedroom door and escorted her out. "Be careful Felina!" He said as he saw her out the main door.

"You too!" She answered then walked down the hall to the elevator.

He returned to the planning session more determined than ever to retrieve his mate.

Feral's captors slowed down to a reasonable speed once they knew the pursuit had turned back. The drive took over two hours and he was very stiff when they pulled up to a fairly wealthy abode made of sandstone with gardens spilling over the walls. They drove through heavy wrought iron gates and into a courtyard with a fountain in its center.

At the broad steps leading into the house, the driver stopped the all terrain. Feral's guards undid the handcuff from the rollbar then placed it on his other wrist behind his back, the gag was removed.

He was escorted up the steps and through the front door being held open by a servant. He was quick marched into an obvious greeting room. Here they halted and waited. Feral looked around curiously. The room was much like the descriptions of bedouin lifestyles except it was stationary rather than nomad. The walls had murals depicting, most likely, this family's history.

His perusal was interrupted by the entry of a portly Kat wearing the normal desert attire of his people.

"You have done well Lamnar! The prize looks in excellent condition." The Kat said as he walked around Feral's body then halted in front of him, taking his fingers to hold Feral's chin then turning his face from side to side as if studying a horse.

Feral jerked his head up and away from the intrusive touch. The Kat just grinned in delight.

"Ahh...we have a spirited one here. He will fetch a great price. What's your name?" The Kat demanded.

Feral just glared at him. One of the guards jabbed him in the side hard making the dark tom growl in pain but his eyes flashed in fury at the treatment.

The Kat apparently wasn't happy either because he knocked the guard to the ground with a sudden snake-like move.

"Fool!! You'll damage him! He must not be harmed physically...do you understand!" He roared.

The guard that got painfully to his feet nodded quickly as did the one still holding Feral.

"Now, where was I?...Oh yes...your name please. If you do not give it to me, there are ways to make you talk that doesn't damage but does hurt...a lot." The Kat promised with a dark look in his eyes.

Feral had heard of some of the treatment slaves endured. He shuddered inside and decided to capitulate for the moment. But he would not just lay down and accept everything they might do to him.

"Ulysses Feral." He grumbled.

"Excellent. A fine name. Alright, Ulysses, you'll be taken where you'll be prepared for customers tomorrow. Rest up! It will be a busy day." The Kat smirked giving Feral an intimate pat on the rear before leaving the room.

The guards pulled him toward another door. They went down a short hallway and came to a heavy door which one of them knocked on. It opened after a few minutes revealing a fussy, short Kat.

"Our master's newest acquisition?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Good! Well, don't just stand there, bring him through." The small Kat ordered.

The guards pushed Feral forward. The room beyond was some kind of fancy parlor with many doors leading off from it. His handcuffs were removed and the guards left. Feral looked quickly about and froze when he saw what was guarding the door leading out. The Kat had been behind the door which is why he'd not seen him.

A huge, powerful looking Kat built like a truck stood guard at the door.

'Kat's Alive! No wonder they weren't concerned about leaving me with this shrimp.' Feral groaned inwardly.

"Alright, let's have a look at you...hmmm...you're certainly bigger than most I get here and not the least bit feminine for a hermaphrodite. Right! Off with your clothes, please." The small Kat demanded imperiously.

Feral gaped at him. 'Say what?'

The small Kat frowned in annoyance. "Come, come...I'm certain you know what's required, you're not supposed to be stupid, I'm told. Get stripped or you'll be assisted doing it." He warned, giving a glance to the mountain near the door.

Snarling under his breath, Feral finally complied. In quick order, he was standing naked. He had wanted to keep his boxers on but a cold look from the small Kat warned him this was not acceptable, so now he stood gritting his teeth as the little shit began a physical examination worthy of a doctor.

"Excellent muscle tone, you obviously keep yourself fit. That will please your new owner. Have you been taken? Word was a lion had made you his mate?" He asked, the word lion looked like it tasted bad on his tongue.

Feral surmised, lions were not well liked here. "Yes, I'm a lion's mate!" He said bluntly.

The Kat snorted in disgust. "Well, fortunately, that won't be a detriment, except to owners who wanted a virgin. Well, they can't have everything!" He said with a shrug. "Alright then, lets get you cleaned up and fed. Tomorrow you'll be dressed in a way that will show off your assets and you should bring our master a rich fee."

Feral snarled at that comment. The small Kat merely chuckled in amusement as he pushed the reluctant tom toward one of the doors.

He had been hand washed, to his disgust, then given a pair of boxers and t-shirt and placed in a locked room. It was comfortable, apparently they wanted their slaves at their best for the market. It had a thick, comfortable bed and little else around. A tray of food awaited him on a small table with a single padded chair.

Sighing in resignation, he sat down and ate. Exhausted he laid down and was soon asleep. His last thoughts were how anyone would find him here and how he would manage to escape.

Next morning, early, Feral was rousted from bed, fed a light breakfast then taken to the baths again. After a humiliating session of being pampered and scented, he was dressed in the most outlandish thing that he nearly balked at letting it be put on.

He wore a series of gold chains around his neck that draped down his bare chest. A strange set of gauzy, red pantaloons were pulled on but what made them odd was the fact the front of the crotch was completely opened and the rest of it was so see through there didn't seem to be a point in wearing it. The bottom of the pants held elastic so they cinched tight around his ankles. A long gold chain, that looked fragile but definitely wasn't, had been shackled to one ankle, the rest being held by the mountain, obviously to keep him from running. His feet were left bare.

Thus attired, he was marched through the house to the rear and then through another fancy courtyard and garden. A large wooden gate was attached to the high sandstone wall. When it was opened, Feral found himself standing in an open air market. Only a short distance from the gate was a platform of rich wood with a podium to one side. He was forced to climb the steps then stand facing the growing crowd.

A lean, handsome Kat dressed in rich robes stepped to the podium and began to call out to the crowd.

"Welcome friends. Sheik Adair has a fine piece of merchandise for your perusal this morning. This excellent and rare specimen was just brought in yesterday. A powerful male hermaphrodite in his prime." He shouted to one and all.

There were immediate cries of excitement from the crowd. A few very wealthy individuals pushed to the front and waited eagerly for the bidding to start.

"His name is Ulysses, he's not a virgin...sorry about that... but he's only been had by one individual and not for very long so he's not been well ridden. See his fine cock..." The barker said, demonstrating by using his paw to intimately raise Feral's limp organ up for all to see.

Feral reddened in fury and grit his teeth at the humiliating treatment.

"Also note the strong back and buttocks," The barker said making Feral turn around.

Having Feral turn back to face the crowd, the barker began the bidding. Ridiculously large amounts were shouted, each one getting higher and higher. Finally, the bidding ebbed a bit then ceased. A high bidder wanted a closer look before committing himself.

The barker graciously allowed the rather fat and ugly Kat to come up. The Kat waddled onto the platform and began to poke and prod at Feral. Some of the prodding was far too intrusive and he had enough of it.

In a lightning move, Feral swept the fat Kat's feet from under him and kicked him off the platform to land in a heap on the ground beyond. The mountain moved forward immediately, pulling on the chain to yank Feral's leg toward him.

Feral grimaced at the pain in his ankle but instead of pulling back from the hard tug he went with it, ducking the mountain sized Kat's grasp and running around behind the Kat and to the front again, keeping low, causing the chain to wrap around the Kat's ankles. Once he'd had the chain looped once, though it was painful to him, he pulled hard and caused the huge Kat to fall backward making the platform shudder under his falling weight.

Feral was still hamstrung by the chain but at least he'd been able to bring the big guard down. Fury lighted in the eyes of the mountain sized Kat as he undid the chain around his ankles then climbed laboriously to his feet. He shot daggers at Feral but didn't try to retaliate, to the dark tom's surprise. That made him uneasy because that meant the punishment for damaging 'property' had to be severe for the huge Kat to keep his paws off no matter how angry he was.

The unlucky bidder had finally gotten to his feet and glared at Feral. "I'll not want one I have to tame!" He snarled and pushed his way back through the crowd and disappeared.

"But I do!" Came a triumphant cry from a chubby looking Kat who dripped wealth and had an evil look about him. "He's just what I was looking for. I bid 30,000 rubles."

The barker blinked in surprise but gamely roared out the bid and waited for anymore takers. After a few minutes it seemed no one else wanted such a fractious slave. The chubby Kat was the winner.

He came up to the podium, paid his fee then took the chain from the mountain-sized Kat. Feral was about to resist when he noted the mountain had a look of triumph on his face. That made Feral's heart stutter. Apparently, the mountain knew something about Feral's new owner and that look told him, he was in for a very bad time.

He turned and looked into his new owner's eyes and he shrank inside. There was a look of pure evil laced with desire. He'd once seen a sadistic sadist wear that expression. Feral swallowed, terror squeezed his heart. He could just imagine what horrors this Kat planned to put him through.

His new owner had four powerful guards surround his prize and they made off through the crowd for a shiny black limo. Feral was pushed inside with a guard on either side of him. His new owner sat across. The doors shut and soon they were driving away.

With an evil grin, the new owner reached out his fingers and caressed Feral's chest.

"Yes, you are a fantastic prize. When I'm through training you, you'll give me everything you have without question and with complete obedience. The training will be harsh but you're strong enough to endure it. Hopefully, you'll also give me kittens as strong as you." He said with a rumble of excitement.

Feral shuddered from his touch. He thought Dark Kat evil and mad but this Kat was far worse and much sicker.


	8. Chapter 8

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 8: Tendaji to the Rescue

Feral watched the scenery go by rather than look at his new owner anymore. There wasn't much to see, the land here was a combination of desert and jungle...weird. They did pass some farm lands but then it was desert again. After an hour, they pulled into the long drive of a large edifice of white stone. Just like most of the places he'd seen so far, all had high sandstone walls protecting the owner's privacy.

His owner's place was a departure from what he'd come to expect here. It was as if the Kat had wanted to emulate more northern countries. As they drove up the long drive, a low hedge lined it on both sides. Over the hedge was a huge expanse of lawn broken up by large ornate beds of multi-colored flowers. White marble nude statues in obscene poses dotted the landscape giving one an idea what kind of mindset the owner sported.

They creeped Feral out. The limo finally drew up to a large portico entry. Marble columns held up the porch area. The front door was a double affair made of some kind of heavy wood with huge iron rings rather than a door knob or latch.

A lean, dressed in a tux, tom stood rigidly at attention near the door. Everyone got out of the limo and as they started up the wide steps, the waiting Kat reached out and pulled one of the rings. The door opened smoothly as if on glides.

The party stepped through to a huge foyer with a chandelier overhead and black and white tile underfoot with smaller versions of those obscene statues on pedestals around the room.

Without speaking, the owner stepped through a side door and went through rooms that were ridiculously expensive. Everywhere were masterpieces on the walls, marble floors, ornate furniture, Persian rugs, etc. Everything screamed wealth and loudly.

They reached a back staircase and descended. At the bottom were many doors with names on them. At the end of this corridor was a huge heavy door but they didn't go there. The owner saw him looking at it as they passed.

"That is where the training is done. I want you to get settled first then we'll get to your lessons." He said pleasantly.

Feral swallowed but didn't say anything. They walked down another corridor and reached a door with no name. The guard opened it. Inside was an expensively decorated bedroom. It wasn't tiny either, it had a door that led to a personal bathroom. There was a large picture window that looked out onto the gardens but Feral's sharp eyes caught the signs of a sophisticated security system in the window glass. No escape through there.

"This will be your room. I'll give you an allowance and you'll be able to decorate your room the way you want. Of course, that kind of freedom won't happen until you've been completely trained. Something to look forward to, eh!" He smirked, gesturing for Feral's handcuffs to be removed then he was pushed into the room. "Now, your lunch will be served in about a half hour then you're expected to compose yourself for your first lesson an hour after that. See you later, Ulysses." His new owner said giving Feral one last lascivious look before the door was closed and locked.

Angry and scared, Feral searched the room thoroughly. Just as he thought, this guy had an excellent security team. They didn't miss anything in making sure slaves remained slaves. The closet held a large bathrobe and nothing else. Obviously, it would be filled with clothes now that they knew the size of their guest. He pulled it around him since he was still in that ridiculous outfit his kidnapper had put him in.

Lunch was a rich selection of food but he didn't have an appetite since he knew what was going to happen later. He ate sparingly and drank plenty of water than sat and stared out the window while he waited.

Some time later, the door opened and a powerful pair of guards stood there. While one kept watch, the other approached Feral holding two items, one was a pair of boxers the other a silver collar of some kind.

"Strip everything off, then put these on!" The guard said flatly, tossing the boxers at Feral.

Feral caught them then reluctantly did as ordered. When he was done, the guard moved close and cinched the collar around his neck then he attached a chain to it.

The guard pulled on it, jerking Feral's head forward. 'Great I'm a dog now.' Feral thought bitterly. He was jerked forward through the door and marched toward that heavy door down the hall.

The guard not holding the chain reached for the door handle and pulled it open. The other guard pulled the chain closer leaving very little slack between them then stepped through the door. As soon as Feral saw what was in there he knew why the guard had taken that precaution. Feral's immediate reaction was to bolt away but the collar jerked him back, choking him and forcing him to his knees from the violent action.

"Hehheh! They all do that, it's so amusing." His new owner chuckled.

Feral was pulled to his feet and he shivered involuntarily at all the vicious and deadly devices hanging on the walls as well as on a table nearby. In the center of the room was a hospital table with restraint straps. On one of the walls were more restraints. In another corner was an X-style frame with restraints. It was a room of torture and sadism and all Feral wanted to do was run.

"The boxers must go! Take them off!" The owner ordered then turned away to study some of his instruments as if deciding what to use.

Feral stood frozen, unable to move. This apparently wasn't unexpected because the other guard simply used a knife and sliced the garment off. Feral gasped at the abrupt action.

"I think we'll start slow. I don't want to damage him too much or he won't be any good for breeding." The owner said thoughtfully. "Put him on the bed!"

The guards picked Feral up and dropped him on the bed before he could even draw a breath. He was cinched quickly and efficiently. Once he was secured the guard with the chain unhooked it and he and his companion left the room.

Now it was just Feral and the sadist. Terror crawled up his spine but he swore he wouldn't give into the torture to come.

"Well now...let's see...the lessons you see are to teach you the value of obeying. You will learn how behaving will grant you intense pleasure while bad behavior earns you immediate pain. Some take a short time to learn others weeks. I'm fairly certain you will be the later. So, shall we begin?" The owner asked rhetorically, a look of eager anticipation in his evil eyes.

He carried something to the bed Feral had seen before. Some Kats that were into pain, liked them but he wasn't one of them. The sadist took the alligator clips and put one then the other on each of his nipples. He winced in pain but made no sound.

"Now I don't intend to do to much to these plump beauties since you'll need them to nurse your kittens but I found they provide the strongest pain and pleasure." He said conversationally.

The next thing he did was put one on Feral's flaccid cock. He then attached lines to the clips. He fiddled with a black box sitting on the table nearby for a moment then he returned with a needle filled with yellow fluid. He injected it into Feral's thigh.

Only moments later his body flushed with heat. He gasped in shock...an aphrodisiac! He was soon writhing with fire, his cock hard and already weeping pre-com and his clitoris swollen and wet.

"Perfect, you smell wonderful...that fantastic blend of male and female arousal...exquisite." The sadist groaned in excitement.

He moved to the table with the box and pressed something. A blast of electricity shot through the dark tom and he screamed. It had hurt but it also felt good. He came hard, his body vibrated for some moments even though the current was now off.

"Excellent response. This is going to be a wonderful session." The sadist murmured happily.

For many more minutes, the Kat sent a current through Feral's body. When he finally stopped, Feral was trembling and covered in sweat. He lay panting, trying desperately to catch his breath and his throat was raw from screaming.

"Alright, enough of that. Time to move on." His tormentor said removing the clips. The Kat apparently had pressed a signal because the guards returned. They undid the restraints, flipped him over and replaced the restraints. The ones on his ankles had more play in them than before and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why.

More than an hour later, Feral was carried back to his room and left to recover on his own. He lay there in shock, exhaustion, and fury. He'd been violated with many vicious little toys in his rear, vagina and mouth. Some of it had been too good because of the drug while the rest was just plain torture. His body hurt everywhere. His master told him he would be given a day to recover after every lesson so that his body would not suffer too much damage but not so long that it would forget the lesson it had been taught.

On the first night of Feral's kidnapping, Tendaji and his team made their way to the Lutanza border. They were fortunate it was a moonless night. They had taken a little used passage through some very intimidating terrain to cross stealthily into the country. By morning they had finally reached the first city. It took hours of listening to gossip in bars and cafes to find out about the auction and more time to learn from bystanders what had happened to the dark tom.

They lucked out when they heard many excited retellings of the morning's events and for once Tendaji was grateful his mate was so difficult. It was because of that behavior that the city dwellers were all abuzz with information. No one could remember a slave knocking Motanha off his feet. The huge powerhouse was greatly feared and it cheered the watchers to see him be humiliated.

There was commiseration, though, for the slave's fate as they all shook their heads at how such a spirited soul could land in the paws of a monster. The gutsy tom, they all said, would not fare well under the harsh training that the Terror of Anwar put his slaves through. The Kat was a sadist of the worst kind, one local told the disguised Tendaji.

When Tendaji heard that, fear raced up his spine. He had to find his mate before this creature could do him irreparable harm. By now, Ulysses would have been in this Kat's paws for about a day, dusk was now falling. After some careful questions here and there, they learned where this Terror lived.

It would take them an hour to reach it. They managed to steal some horses from a pasture and raced away through the gathering evening over the fields, avoiding the roads.

When they reached the huge place, they spent another hour and a half casing it. They did not want to cause a major hue and cry if they were to succeed in getting out of the country. Using their slightly more advanced stealth technology the small team managed to pass through the residence's security system.

They moved like dark shadows across the well manicured lawns for the back of the house. A talkative old servant had told them where the slaves were kept. Using his soul bond with his mate, Tendaji went unerringly to the side of the huge slave quarters where Ulysses was being held.

Staring in the huge security glass he hissed as he felt waves of anger, fear and pain from his mate and saw him sprawled naked on a large bed in the center of the room. His body was illuminated by a small night light near the door.

He desperately wanted to smash the glass and sweep his mate into his arms but he restrained his instincts as his expert in this type of security system began inspecting it for a weakness. He was screaming inside as his pride mate went painstakingly over every inch of the glass.

It didn't make him happy when his expert hissed softly in angry annoyance and began to check the wall next to the window instead. A soft cry of success, heralded the location of a 'weak' spot. Tendaji waited impatiently as the lion inserted an elaborate security by-pass system but finally he gave the high sign that it was safe to break the glass.

Sighing in relief, two of his pride carefully began to use diamond tipped glass cutters to cut a hole in the glass big enough for a body to get through. Another fifteen minutes was spent as they cut a very large circle in the thick glass. Using suction cups they carefully removed the piece they'd cut.

While the rest of the team remained on guard for danger, Tendaji slipped into the room and hurried to his mate.

"Ulysses," He whispered urgently, gently shaking the big Kat.

Feral moaned and cracked an eye open. He blinked to clear the fuzz in his head then shot up in shock and gasped when everything complained at the movement but he ignored it.

"Tendaji!" He hissed incredulously.

"Yes! Reunion later, now we get out of here." Tendaji whispered hurriedly.

"Oh yes! Definitely!" Feral said quietly, sliding off the bed and biting back another groan of pain.

"The bastard! He's hurt you!" Tendaji said furiously.

"No time for revenge. I don't care if I'm in pain or naked, just get me out of here." Feral said sharply, shoving his mate toward the window.

Saying no more, Tendaji helped his mate climb the window then the rest of the pride carefully pulled him through and did the same for Tendaji.

Though they needed to get away quickly, they still had to cover their tracks. While Tendaji took care of his mate by giving him his own shirt and boxers so his mate wouldn't ride a horse bare then put his pants back on, the rest of his team put the glass back, temporarily sealing it in place but had to leave the security by pass in place because the cut glass would have set off the alarm.

Once done they made off across the landscape again, escaping through the 'hole' they'd made in the security net then removing that as soon as they'd passed. The horses were tied just out of sight a half mile from the estate. An extra mount had been brought for Ulysses.

As Tendaji help him on a horse, Feral paused a moment to tell them, "They won't be looking for me until morning."

"Good! That will give us plenty of time to be gone from here and across the border." Dubaku said with a sigh of relief as he and the others mounted their horses.

Tendaji's heart was riding high as they raced through the night. He had his mate back and no one would take him away again, he promised himself.

Arriving in the city, Feral was extremely sore but made no complaint as the team brought their horses to a walk so they could circle the outside of the city in as quiet a manner as they could. Soon they arrived at the point where they'd hidden their all terrain vehicle.

The guard that stayed with the vehicle straightened from his slouch behind the wheel when they came bursting through the foliage where it had been stashed. Releasing the horses to find their way home they loaded aboard quickly and the driver started the engine. They soon were making a dash for the route they'd entered the country from.

Feral was soo tired and now that he was in his mate's safekeeping, he let himself doze off in Tendaji's arms. The lion nuzzled his mate, so very relieved to have him in his arms again.

It was a rather harrowing trip in the dark, especially trying to avoid most of the more dangerous night creatures in the jungle from stopping them. Finally, just after midnight, they crossed the border. Driving another twenty minutes brought them to the chopper that had been patiently waiting for them.

Feral woke groggily when Tendaji gently shook him and was barely awake when they loaded aboard the chopper leaving two behind to take the vehicle back to the city. The chopper lifted into the clear night sky and raced back to their hotel.

An hour later, the pilot landed to off load his passengers on the hotel roof then flew off to return the chopper to the airport. Tendaji help his exhausted mate into his hotel room. Two guards stayed and the others that had been with him, he dismissed to get some much needed rest.

He quickly stripped Ulysses of his clothes and took him into a hot shower. Feral was really too out of it to pay much attention to his location, just let his mate take care of him and groaned in relief when he hit the bed where he curled up, immediately going back to sleep. Tendaji smiled tenderly down at his mate as he crawled in beside Ulysses and spooned his body, falling asleep quickly to the sound of the dark tom's heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

**JOINING A PRIDE**

Chapter 9: Recovery Time

The morning sun slipped through a slit in the curtains but that didn't wake the Commander as it usually did. Everything he'd gone through over the past few days had totally exhausted him.

Tendaji was wrapped tightly around his mate for the same reason. The morning slide by before an annoying, loud ringing noise forced it's way through a pair of tired ears.

Feral reached out for the offending object and grumbled a barely coherent, "Feral".

"Uncle?! Are you alright? I'd only just got word that Tendaji had succeeded in getting you back." Came the relieved voice of his niece.

"Hmph...yeah, I'm back but I'm exhausted. Can we have this conversation later...much later?" He asked, smothering a yawn. His mate groaned unhappily beside him.

"Oh yes! Of course. I'll keep on top of the paperwork and field your calls. Just call me when you're rested. I'm really glad you're alright." Felina said softly.

Feral couldn't help but smile wanly to himself. "So am I, Felina. Talk to you later." He said quietly then hung up. Groaning, he pushed the bedding off and struggled to free himself from his mate's grip.

"Where are you going?" His mate rumbled, blinking at him blearily.

"Bathroom! Let go!" Feral grunted irritably.

Tendaji did so and Feral dragged himself off the bed and to the bathroom. He stifled a gasp of pain as he released the contents of his bladder. The sadist had made his private parts raw. He could use a soak but was far too tired to wait for the tub to fill. He decided to take a shower and stood leaning against the wall as he waited for the water to get hot.

When it was ready, he stepped in and moaned in relief as the hot water streamed over his fur and soaked it. He started to reach for the soap when another paw appeared and took it first.

"Let me do this, my love. You're far too tired." Tendaji said, nuzzling his mate's neck then soaping a wash cloth.

Feral sighed and leaned on his forearms against the shower wall as his mate gently washed his body, paying particular attention to the areas that had been abused. After rinsing off, they stepped out and stood under the dryers. When they went back into the bedroom, Feral laid back down with a deep sigh. Tendaji, however, paused at his kit bag and took out some tubes.

He approached the bed. "Here, my love, these will ease the soreness and kill any bacteria that creep may have gotten there." He said gently as he began to apply the ointments to the appropriate areas.

Feral hissed in discomfort at first until enough of the ointments had been applied then sighed in relief. 'That's much better.' He thought, the soreness finally reduced to a bearable level.

Happy that he'd been able to give his mate some relief, Tendaji's put the tubes on the night stand and climbed back in bed behind him.

It wasn't until nearly dusk when the two finally woke up. Feral's stomach was grumbling loudly as he pushed himself up from the bed and went to the bathroom, Tendaji already gone from the room entirely. Returning to the bedroom he dressed lightly after using the tubes again then padded barefoot out to the living area.

Tendaji was on the phone so Feral walked past him and went into the kitchen.

"I've ordered dinner, Ulysses." His mate called out to him.

"Okay, I'll just get us something to drink." Feral called back and rummaged in his fridge for a snack until dinner and grabbed four cans of milk then ambled back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He flicked on the TV with the sound low and saw the evening news was coming on. Fortunately, no major problems had cropped up while he'd been kidnapped, to his relief.

Tendaji finished his calls and dropped onto the couch next to Ulysses, grabbing one of the milks as he did so.

"Anything happen while you were missing?" He asked politely.

"No, thank god. Except for the theft at the munitions plant nothing else has occurred." Ulysses grunted.

"As to that, Felina has pretty much figured out that Dark Kat was involved along with the slavers. We both guess that he managed to infiltrate someone from this particular slaver group into the plant, stole what Dark Kat needed, and in return his creeplings stole you." His mate said grimly.

"I'd guessed that myself after the creeplings dropped me into those slavers paws." Feral said angrily. "We still don't know what he wanted those weapons for though. He took enough to possibly succeed in taking over the city."

"Yeah, that's what Felina is afraid of too. She was looking into it while allowing me to effect your rescue." Tendaji said in agreement.

Feral frowned, "She knew about it?"

"Give her some credit, Uly. She's smart! When the SWAT Kats and her failed to catch the slavers before getting you across the border, she knew I wouldn't let the fact that lion prides and the Lutanza government are mortal enemies stop me from going after you. She merely came to insure the lion prides were not responsible for your kidnapping and that we didn't start a war. I think we did a very good job keeping that promise." His mate said with a smile. "Also, I didn't tell her we were going after you, she just knew we would. I didn't tell her anything that would force her to act and she was satisfied with that."

"Well I'm grateful for that at least though I'm still pissed that you were the one who put me in this position in the first place." He said flatly. "Now when am I going to stop being a damned target?"

Tendaji sighed unhappily. "I don't know why my King has chosen this moment to be out of touch but I'm doing everything I can to expedite matters. Since I can't get him, I've gone ahead and contacted his mate and had her get things started for the ceremony. That way when we do find the King we can gather the pride quickly and get this over with." He told his mate.

"Wonderful! So in the meanwhile, I have to watch for more attempts by the slavers and the other lion prides while trying to locate Dark Kat before he blows up the city. Thank you so very much!" Ulysses said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be so dangerous for you, if you would only stay put and not ditch the guards on you." Tendaji said annoyed.

"I have a job to do! I've been taking of myself and this city long before you decided to take away my freedom and tie me to you. It's your own fault. I am not changing how I live and work for you!" Ulysses said sharply.

"You stubborn..." Tendaji started to spit when the door bell rang. Growling under his breath at having such a mulish mate, he went to the door. He peered through the peep hole and saw his best friend standing there with another of the pride beside him.

He opened the door and waved Dubaku and Jengo in. They carried bags of food to the coffee table and sat down with them.

"Dinner is served, guys!" Dubaku said, eyeing the two of them as he sensed a fight had been going on when they interrupted.

Feral frowned at the addition of more pride members but wisely said nothing as he took his portion of the food they had brought.

Tendaji did the same but continued to frown at his mate. "You are the most stubbornest Kat I have ever known. I can't change what's happened and I am required by pride law to protect my mate. But that isn't the only reason I get upset so easily. You just don't seem to understand what our soul bond means." He said in frustration.

"Obviously not!" Feral snorted, picking up his milk and drinking.

Tendaji was about to launch into a lecture when his friend touched his arm. He stopped and looked at Dubaku in irritation.

"Easy my friend. He isn't a lion, something you seemed to have trouble remembering. Most importantly, he isn't female and that is a big reason for his failure to feel the bond as strongly as a more emotional female would. She would have fewer difficulties accepting a bond and the protection of a mate. But your mate is male with his own strong sense of protecting others weaker than himself. He isn't as emotional despite his feminine attributes so you can't expect him to let you protect him. He's a warrior like you. He may give you his loyalty and hopefully his love but it will be in his time and not yours." Dubaku said wisely.

Feral blinked at the lion in surprise. What he'd said made a lot of sense and, he realized, that the same could be said of Tendaji. He had a biological need to protect his mate. It really wasn't his fault either that fate had decided he would find his soul's other half in another male. Still, despite that understanding, Feral could see they would be at each other's throat quite often until they learned more about how each other.

As for Tendaji, he stared at his friend for a long time then sighed. "Sometimes I really hate the fact that you're a wise one, Dubaku." He grumbled.

Dubaku simply smiled and shrugged. "I am what I am, Ten."

His friend just snorted. Jengo wisely said nothing, just listened and watched.

They ate dinner in silence and watched some TV before Feral made it clear he intended to go into the office and catch up on his paperwork he knew was piled up. Rather than argue, Tendaji, Dubaku and Jengo simply got up and prepared to go with him.

With his unwanted entourage, Feral made for Enforcer Headquarters. He would simply have to get used to being surrounded by lions whether he liked it or not.

Felina had been leaving for the day, having stayed late to take care of her work and her uncles when she saw him walking up the steps of headquarters. She waited for him. Smiling privately to herself, she could see how disgruntled her uncle was at having a lion security force surrounding him.

"Good evening, Uncle. Decided to come in and do some work?" She asked lightly.

"Yes, stay and brief me." He ordered, gruffly.

"Certainly, sir." She said easily, turning to walk beside her uncle as they made for the elevators.

Stepping into the car, Felina punched the button for the top floor, then turned to Tendaji.

"Thank you for bringing my uncle back safely."

"You're welcome, Felina." Tendaji said warmly.

She smiled back then went quiet as she heard a grumble from her uncle. Over his shoulder, she saw Tendaji shake his head and give a disgusted look of strained amusement at his mate's attitude.

'Poor Tendaji!' Felina thought, amusement tugging at her own features. 'He's only just learning what it's like to be around my uncle. Hope he survives the lessons.'


	10. Chapter 10

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 10: Another Pride Tries to Take the Prize

After working for more than three hours, Feral signed a final document and dropped it into his out basket. His mate lay drowsing on the couch but jerked to wakefulness immediately when he heard Ulysses get up from his desk.

"That should keep me from being swamped tomorrow." Feral grunted as he stepped down from his pedestal desk.

"I'll see you early tomorrow then, Uncle." Felina said.

"Thank you for staying and getting this done, Felina." Feral said with a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"You're welcome, Uncle. Goodnight and you too Tendaji." She smiled at her uncle's mate.

Tendaji nodded warmly as he helped his mate on with his coat. "Going home?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm still tired but at least I won't be weighed down by work hanging over my head." Feral said with a sigh as he locked the door to his office.

The two lion guards fell in behind them as they made their way to the elevator.

Later, in Feral's apartment, Tendaji held his mate and kissed him slow and lazily. He wouldn't press for sex since his mate was still sore but needed the closeness and Feral allowed it to his relief. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, while Feral was safely in his office, Tendaji again tried to reach his King. More than an hour later, he was ready to throw his phone through the window. 'Where was Kgosi?' He kept asking himself. He contacted his Queen once more and found arrangements for the ceremony were nearly complete.

"Tendaji, perhaps you should bring your mate here now. At least he will be protected in our stronghold until the ceremony." Queen Marjani suggested.

"My mate is very stubborn my Queen, refusing to be away from his duties any longer than necessary but I agree that taking him there would ensure he would stay safe until the King arrives. Let me try to convince him this would be to everyone's benefit." Tendaji said without much hope.

"I will not interfere but if he remains stubborn, Tendaji, I insist that you call me and I'll have a word with him." Marjani ordered.

"Yes my Queen. I will let you know immediately." Tendaji said obediently. She said farewell and he did the same before hanging up. 'Oh boy! Uly is not going to like this.' Tendaji thought ruefully.

When he went to see his mate for lunch, he dropped the bomb on him.

"What?!" Feral barked angrily.

Tendaji sighed. It was exactly how he expected his mate to react. "Look, Uly. It's the most sensible thing to do at this point. The Queen has completed all the arrangements so there's no reason for you not to go with me to our compound. It will give you a chance to do some of the greeting you must accomplish with the pride anyway." Tendaji argued persuasively.

Feral growled. 'All except for taking me from my job yet again.' He snarled to himself mentally. "But the King is still not available." He said flatly.

"No, but the Queen assures me he will be there at the required time." Tendaji fibbed just a little.

But he wasn't good enough. "Now you're lying. It could be some time before he shows up and it won't be just five days I'll be absent." Feral snapped.

Sighing again, Tendaji used his last card. He took out his cell phone, spoke for a moment, then handed it to his mate. "Here, since you remain stubborn, I've been ordered to have speak to the Queen. She's on the phone."

Feral looked at the phone as if it were a snake then reluctantly took it from the lion's paw.

"Feral, here."

For the next few long minutes, Feral was forced to listen to Queen Marjani. His face got red and he stuttered refusals but in the end he relented assuring the Queen...**his** new Queen...shaking his head at that information...he would be leaving by tonight for the Zuberi Pride compound.

He handed the phone back to Tendaji with a grunt of anger then returned to his work, ignoring his lunch which he had no appetite for now.

Tendaji eyed his fuming mate as he took the phone back. He listened for a moment or two, assured his Queen, her wishes would be followed, noted the time of the flight, then hung up.

Speaking carefully, he addressed Uly, "Would you like me to pack your things and allow you to continue working and bringing Felina up to speed?"

Feral glowered at Tendaji before nodding his agreement to the plan, handing his keys to his apartment over, then returning to his work without looking up again. Tendaji sighed mentally and went out of the office. He told his pride mates they were departing for home then quickly left to get things done.

When his mate left, Feral stopped working and put his head into his paws. "My life is being planned without any say on my part. When did I lose control?" He wondered aloud, miserably, but there was no answer from his silent office. Sighing, he reached for his radio and summoned Felina.

While he briefed a surprised Felina about his sudden trip, Tendaji was at his mate's apartment packing a suitcase. He carefully went around the apartment turning off electrical items and dumping food stuffs that might spoil and tossing out the garbage. He notified the building manager that Feral would be gone for at least ten days and to keep an eye on the apartment.

That done, he took the suitcase and headed back to the hotel where he was staying, packed his suitcase, had his team do the same, sent home the excess guards, and kept a small detachment with him to protect his mate on the way to the airport. Finished, he went downstairs and checked them out. He and his detachment would hole up at Enforcer Headquarters until it was time to leave.

Meanwhile, as Tendaji was preparing for departure, the pride that had first attempted to make a claim on Feral had been watching the Zuberi Pride members closely. Detecting a planned departure by them, the Tumbuka Pride made their move.

Dressed conservatively and attracting no undue attention as they walked into Enforcer Headquarters, their leader, Tau, went up to the desk sergeant and asked if they could see Commander Feral on an urgent matter.

"The Commander is a very busy Kat. What is this in regards to?" The desk sergeant asked gruffly.

"It's about the munitions stolen from the Megakat Munitions Plant a few days ago." Tau said easily.

The desk sergeant frowned then decided this merited the Commander's attention. "Very well, he's on the top floor. Turn to your left when you get there, you'll see his office." He told him.

"Thank you!" Tau said politely. He and his pride members quickly turned away from the desk and made for the bank of elevators.

They managed to catch an empty car. When the elevator opened on the right floor, they moved out cautiously and as quietly as they could. Still trying to not draw attention to themselves they headed for the indicated office. They paused at a corner and Tau peered around it carefully. As they suspected, two Zubari lions were guarding the Commander's door. Expecting this, Tau signaled a Kat in their employ volunteered to draw the Commander out of his office with just enough information to ensure he would do so.

The pride went back to the elevators and held one of them open and waited. This had to be quick and timed perfectly. They only had to wait ten minutes before their agent returned followed by Feral and trailed by the Zubari guards. As soon as the group came level with the open car, the lions inside quickly snatched Feral and grabbed the two guards. There was a mad tussle in the elevator as it descended but the two Zubari lions and Feral were outnumbered and were quickly subdued.

When the elevator reached the lobby, one of them held the doors closed and pressed the button for the parking garage. When it opened there, the two tied up guards were placed behind the elevator pylon as the Tumbuka Pride hustled Feral to a waiting car. They had him surrounded so that the cameras in the garage wouldn't see that he was being coerced.

Soon the car was sedately leaving the parking garage and heading for the place they had been hiding at. Sandwiched between Tau and a large, brawny lion, Feral couldn't move easily. His paws had been handcuffed with the pair he kept in his pocket.

He growled angrily and snapped at Tau's face. Tau just leaned away as his other pride mate yanked the angry Kat back.

"My, you do have spirit!" Tau said drily. "I did warn you I would be coming for you and I keep my promises."

"You won't get away with this!" Feral snarled, furious to have been taken so easily.

Tau smirked, "I think I already have."

They drove for only fifteen minutes before arriving at an unassuming looking house in a rather normal looking neighborhood. The driver turned into the driveway and into the garage whose door closed behind them.

They all piled out and into the house. Tau had Feral taken to a master bedroom. Signaling his pride mate to leave. Tau smiled predatorily at Feral.

"Now I have you. I'm sorry I can't give you a little time to adjust but you must be taken by me immediately."

"Try it!" Feral threatened even though his paws were still handcuffed.

Wasting no more speech, Tau grabbed Feral and began to shove him to the bed. Feral wasn't going to make anything easy for this usurper. He twisted away, falling to the floor then kicking up with his feet to sent Tau over the bed to the floor on the other side.

While the battle in the bedroom was going on, back at Enforcer Headquarters, Tendaji learned his mate was gone and no one knew where. Tracking the last visitor, Felina called an alert and had the whole building complex searched. The two guards were finally found and the ID of the kidnappers was revealed.

When it was learned that Feral had been taken by an opposing pride, Felina's paws were tied and the fight to find and save her uncle was now Tendaji's responsibility. However, there was one thing Felina could do.

"Tendaji, wait!" She called to him before he took off from the parking garage.

"What is it Felina?" He came close to ask.

"Here..."She handed him something on a piece of paper. "This will help you find my uncle faster." She said tightly then turned and made for the elevator before he could say anything.

Tendaji looked at the paper and smiled. She wasn't supposed to interfere in a pride hunt but she also couldn't allow her uncle to be taken by someone else so she'd done the only thing she could. In his paws was his mate's GPS coordinates. He gripped it tightly and hurried to his car.

Jumping in he gave the precious number to his communications specialist. "Here, Felina gave us the key to finding Ulysses." Tendaji said.

"Wow! She's a great she-kat!" His comm member said in admiration as he dragged out his compact comm center and began the search.

"Yeah she is that. Get me his coordinates as fast as you can. You know what Tau is trying to do. The only thing we have in our favor is just how tough and stubborn my mate is." Tendaji said grimly.

Dubaku smirked and said, "I actually find myself feeling sorry for Tau. He really doesn't know what he's gotten himself in for."

The others in the car were snickering at that little bit of wisdom.

Feral was putting up a strong battle against being taken. Tau had succeeded in removing the tom's outer clothing but nothing else and he still had not been able to pin the powerful kat to the bed or even the floor. He was beginning to sport multiple bruises from Feral's successful hits with elbows, chin, and knees.

"You will be mine. All your fighting just proves how much of a prize you are. I will be the envy of my pride." Tau gloated despite how sore he was from the many well placed blows.

"You wish!" Feral snarled as he avoided yet another lunge by the lion.

With a snarl of rising temper and several more dances around the room, Tau roared his triumph as he finally managed to pin the huge tom to the floor. He ripped the boxers off Feral, his own clothes having been shed early on, his cock was hard from the primal battle to take this incredible creature and he was inches from finally doing so.

"Now I've got you!" He said hotly.

"No you don't!" Feral grunted as he put a knee in the right place to do maximum pain that also shoved the lion off the supine tom.

Howling in pain, Tau was curled in a ball on the floor as Feral rolled frantically away and under the bed. Hissing in fury at the injury, Tau finally managed to uncurl after many excruciating minutes and stared balefully at the tom under the bed.

Waiting for his privates to recover, Tau's mind raced with ways to get the tom from his hiding place and win this battle once and for all.

His pride mates were forbidden to interfere in a taking of a mate. All they could do was listen in some amusement and interest to the noises beyond the door and keep watch against intruders and the tom's original mate.

It had taken them thirty precious minutes to finally locate the house his mate was in. Moving stealthily, Tendaji's group crept up to the house and went in by way of the garage. It made no noise going up but they knew it would going down, so left it open. Popping the back door and peering cautiously into the kitchen, he found it empty. Slipping in Tendaji eased the swinging door to the kitchen open and saw five lions standing and sitting around. His mate, he knew, was in a bedroom in the back of the house somewhere.

At his signal, his group poured out of the kitchen. Each lion picked a target as Tendaji and his friend rushed past and headed for the hall. Stopping only a moment, Tendaji waited until he could sense what room his mate was in. Racing to the last room at the end of the hall, they charged in.

Tendaji leaped on Tau who was just flipping the bed to uncover Feral. Being attacked from behind allowed the bed to collapse on them, flattening them to the floor.

Snorting in amusement, Dubaku reached down and flipped the thing off them. Underneath were too rather stunned lions. They lay there for a moment then they were at each other's throat.

Dubaku shook his head and headed for Feral who was getting to his feet.

"Do you have the key for these somewhere." He asked politely, keeping his eyes averted from Feral's near naked body.

"In my coat...over there in the corner." Feral said absently as he watched his mate spar with Tau.

Dubaku avoided the rolling pair on the floor and gathered up Feral's clothes. He searched the tom's coat and found the key. He undid the handcuffs and gave Feral his clothes. Still watching the battle, the tom redressed.

There were roars coming from the living area and at one point a lion from the wrong pride nearly got into the bedroom but Dubaku slammed his fist into the invader's face, sending him flying back into the hall. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it to prevent anyone else coming in. Tendaji had to defeat his rival alone.

Feral realized this when he noted Dubaku wasn't taking a paw in the battle. Frowning at the strange ways of the lion prides, he asked, "I take it, I'm not allowed to defend my own honor?"

Dubaku eyed the tom sympathically. He knew outsiders had a hard time understanding their ways. "No, you're not. He must defeat Tau on his own to win you back that's according to our r laws." He said quietly.

"Crazy!" Feral said flatly, shaking his head.

So far the pair of males were evenly matched that is until Tendaji managed to re-injure Tau exactly where his mate had done just minutes earlier. Tau shrieked in agony and curled up in a cursing ball. The battle was over.

Tendaji staggered to his feet and swayed to his mate's side. He pulled Feral into his arms and sniffed him deeply then sighed as he discovered his mate had not been violated. He was sure he hadn't but had to be certain.

Dubaku opened the bedroom door and found the Tumbuka Pride was all but defeated except for a pair still going at it near the kitchen. As they watched, Jengo finally finished his opponent.

Tired, sore but smiling in triumph, the Zuberi Pride slipped out of the house of their rivals and made for their car a block away. Piling in, Jengo took the driver's seat.

"Where to Tendaji?" He asked as he started the car.

"Back to Enforcer Headquarters." Tendaji said with a sigh. He pulled his mate into his arms and nuzzled his face. "Sorry about this love. I had really hoped we'd get out of here without yet another delay."

"I'd say you've made your point rather painfully. I concede defeat. I've still to brief Felina and finish some work on my desk then farm out some of my more sensitive operations to others before we can leave." Feral said in reluctant defeat.

"That will be fine love. Our plane leaves in three hours so you don't have to rush and I've already closed your apartment and checked out of my hotel, our luggage is already on its way to the airport so when you're done we leave." His mate said in satisfaction.

Feral just nodded and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 11: The Zubari Pride Compound

Feral sighed and tried to get comfortable in the tight quarters of the airline hopper they were taking for the short two hour flight. Going by ground would have taken about four to six hours and he was glad they weren't doing that since it would have offered the die hard hunters more chances to snatch him. He was hardily tired of being kidnapped.

Tendaji was in the seat beside him giving his mate an equally tired smile. It had been a very busy and trying twelve hours. He could only hope the pride would allow them time to rest before being plunged into the introduction phase of the ceremony.

"How many greetings will I be expected to do?" Feral suddenly asked.

"Oh, only about fifty." Tendaji said easily.

Feral turned his head and gaped at him. "Fifty?"

"Well that's just the closest family plus the King and Queen. Eventually, over time you will meet and greet the rest of the pride, over two hundred strong but for acceptance to the pride, only the immediate family is necessary." His mate said with a shrug.

"Fifty is just family? What do you do? Spend every waking hour breeding?" Feral said sarcastically.

"A pride female normally has twins. I have innumerable aunts, uncles, and cousins. Then there is my own siblings. There are six of them." Tendaji explained.

"Then from what you're saying, you should be a twin." Feral said, frowning.

"Well, normally yes, but my twin sister died at birth. Something wrong with her heart they said. So I'm a loose number seven. I have three brothers and three sisters." He said easily.

"Crud!" Feral groaned.

"Don't worry, my love. You won't be jumped on all at once. That's what the lengthy time of the ceremony period is for." His mate smiled in commiseration.

"Is there anything special I have to do?" Feral sighed in question.

"Well yes. There's a specific greeting gesture you must do." Tendaji said seriously. "But let's save that instruction for when we are alone in our room."

"Very well." Feral agreed reluctantly. He turned to stare at the view through the window and stayed silent the rest of the trip.

Two hours later, they were stiffly rising from their cramped seats and heading for the exit door. It was evening now and the stars were just coming out. Bright lights lit the small airport as they walked down the portable stairs and across the tarmac for the terminal building.

As they walked through the doors, Tendaji was immediately set upon by four people. Each one gave him a greeting that looked strange to Feral's eyes. Each of the four would wrap their arms around Tendaji, put their face in his neck and sniff deeply. Tendaji would do the same to them.

In Kat society this would be considered the height of bad manners but apparently in lion society it was an important greeting habit. He would ask Tendaji about it later.

Once the greetings were done, Tendaji turned and held his paw out for Ulysses to come forward and stand beside him. Feral did so reluctantly under the interested stares of the lions surrounding them.

"My family, this is my mate, Ulysses Feral." Tendaji said.

"Well you did good, little brother. A handsome hermaphrodite he is indeed. What a catch!" " A large dark gold lion said, casting an apprising eye over Feral's form. "Welcome to the Zubari Pride, Ulysses. I am Ten's older brother Kayode." He said directly to Feral but didn't come close or offer a paw.

"Nice meeting you." Feral said politely then waited to see what was expected of him.

"It's so good to have you home, Ten, after so long. Mother and our sisters are anxiously waiting for us at the compound so let's get your luggage and be off." Kayode said turning to lead the way out of the terminal.

Feral didn't fail to notice the pride members forming a loose ring around him and Tendaji. He sighed inwardly, this was getting ridiculous. Wisely, he made no comment on it.

Soon they were loaded aboard a caravan of vehicles, he and Tendaji at the center of the convoy riding in a nice SUV. He watched the scenery and kept an ear on the conversations around him as Tendaji caught up with the latest new of home. He learned his mate hadn't visited the compound in more than two years. His business was located in a country north of Megakat City. What little he could glean from the talk, was his separation from his family had to do with one of his sibs. He hated family intrigue...it always meant trouble.

The drive through a semi-arid countryside took about forty-five minutes and lead up to the foothills of a low mountain range. He eyed the large edifice with an experienced eye. A high wall of some kind of white stone surrounded the compound. Directly behind it and running up to the foot of the mountains was a large forest.

Just barely visible and only spotted by a trained eye, were security spikes embedded in the top of the wall. Each spike was only a foot apart and had a line running through them. A modified and very effective electrified net would greet any foolhardy invader trying to climb that wall. Impressive!

The huge gates were black wrought iron and Feral had no doubt they were super-reinforced to withstand a car trying to ram them. There was also a guardhouse just inside the gates. They drove up the long paved drive to a sprawling mini-town. Many modern-style sandstone buildings dotted the landscape. Their caravan was heading for the largest building here. It was an obvious mansion with sandstone walls and black trim, the roof was covered in rust colored red tiles. If it weren't for the extensive gardens everywhere, this place would be nearly invisible from the air, it blended that well with its surroundings.

When the cars stopped, everyone piled out and gathered at the bottom of the steps to the mansion. When Tendaji and Feral joined them the group split up except for four of them. The four males picked up Tendaji and Feral's luggage and began to walk away from the mansion and toward another fairly large dwelling not far away, not in the class of the mansion but still very nice.

As they walked up to the door, it was just opening. Standing, waiting for them, was a beautiful lioness. She stood about five foot ten, had long golden hair, and wore a cool summer dress that showed off a pair of beautiful legs. She wasn't young, perhaps in her fifties but still quite lovely to look upon. Standing behind and peering over her shoulders were three lovely, young lionesses.

"Tendaji, it is soo good to see you again, my son." The lioness said as she gave him a hug and did that same greeting Feral had seen the others do.

"Hello, Mother. Sorry its been so long." Tendaji said warmly, greeting his mother back the same way.

He released her and gestured for Feral to come close. He walked up till he stood by Tendaji's side.

"Mother, this is my mate, Ulysses Feral." He told her. "Ulysses, my mother, Jenna."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Feral said politely, keeping his paws behind his back and giving a small bow with his head.

Jenna studied him for a long moment then seem to come to a decision. "Welcome, Ulysses. I know you both must be tired, its been a long day. Son, take your mate to your quarters and take a hot bath. I'll have a meal sent there so you can go straight to bed afterward. Tomorrow will be soon enough for everything else." She said warmly.

"Sounds heavenly, Mother. Thanks, we'll see you all in the morning." Tendaji said, a definite note of tiredness in his voice. His mother stepped back and each of his sister's greeted him but didn't hold him back from heading further into the house.

Feral sighed in relief at that. He was feeling dirty and hungry. As Tendaji lead him through the house, he was really too tired to take note of much except to see it was a beautiful home.

Two of the males followed them and when Tendaji reached a certain door and opened it, the two males pushed past and dropped the luggage on the bed. They gave Tendaji a smart, brotherly smack on the back and twin smirks before letting themselves back out. His mate shook his head and stepped into the room with Feral following him and closed the door.

"Nice place." Feral said with a smothered yawn.

"Thanks, love. Let's strip and get a bath. I know you're dying for one after what you went through today." Tendaji said, yawning as well.

Pawing through his suitcase, Feral found his personal grooming kit and a robe. Tendaji fished out his stuff too then they stripped off their dirty clothes and put them in a laundry basket in the bathroom. Wearing only their robes, Tendaji opened the door and led his mate down the hallway to another much larger door. When he opened this, Feral blinked in amazement at the nearly pool size tub of hot water. There were fluffy, thick towels hanging near powerful dryers on one wall and on a long tray at the tub's edge was a display of many types of soaps and brushes.

Pleased at his mate's appreciation of their bathing room, he helped Uly remove his robe and dropped his own. He jumped into the warm water. Feral snorted and opted to slide in more slowly.

He groaned in relief. He hadn't really noticed just how stiff he was until the hot water eased his muscles. Tendaji was sighing as well. He was soo glad to be home if only because he missed this a lot. He moved to his mate's side and gave the tired face a warm kiss.

They floated in the water, nearly drowsing, for some time before finally moving to shallower water to wash. Tendaji grabbed a brush, poured an herbal soap on the bristles and began to use it on his mate. Feral didn't object and stood quietly as the lion worked the brush through his fur.

When he was done, Feral returned the favor, his mate sighing in pleasure under the brushing. Finished, they moved into deeper water once more and rinsed off then they both climbed out to use the dryers. When they were finished, robes were put back on and they returned to Tendaji's room. Dinner was waiting for them and smelled delicious.

Feral prepared to sit down to eat when Tendaji murmured for him to wait a moment. Frowning in puzzlement, he watched as his mate went to his kit bag and drew out the tubes he had used on Uly before. Feral realized what he meant to do so went to the bed and laid down on his back. Ten applied the creams where they were needed then signaled he was through.

With a sigh of relief, Feral got up and made for the small table with their meal, he took a seat and set to eating. Ten smiled and took the other seat and hungrily made short work of the meal his mother had sent.

Comfortably replete they prepared for bed.

"A moment more, my love. I promised to show you the proper greeting among the pride. Just stand there. Now, when a member of the pride greets you, they will lean forward and rub their face against your neck and sniff. This is to gain your scent. You do the same to them. Now let's do this." Ten said leaning toward his mate and nuzzling his neck and taking a deep sniff.

Feral noted there was nothing sexual Ten did even though he did like to nuzzle when they were being intimate but he could see this was entirely different. For one thing, Ten's body was not too close, his paws were lightly placed on each of Feral's biceps and the greeting itself was only a few seconds. Feral tried to emulate the behavior.

"Excellent love but you need to dip your nose a little deeper and make a louder sniff. Do it again! This is vitally important." Tendaji said seriously.

They repeated the greeting. "That was perfect. Remember that and you won't make anyone angry." His mate said, pleased .

Feral snorted, "Well that's certainly good to know. Bed now?"

His mate grinned. "Yes, bed definitely now. Tomorrow will be very busy."

"Oh joy!" Feral grunted sliding under the bedding. A deep sigh escaped him as he settled into the thick and comfortable bed.

Ten climbed in behind him and wrapped an arm around Feral's body, burying his nose in his neck fur. Very quickly the two fell asleep.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 12: Felina's Turn

While her uncle was getting settled in at the pride compound, Felina was following up on a possible tip concerning the missing munitions. After an exhaustive interrogation of the munition plant employees involved, they had finally succeeded in finding the mole. A rather intense one on one interrogation of the prisoner grudgingly got them the possible last known sighting of Dark Kat.

But when Felina and a squad of her enforcers went to check it out, they were disappointed to find only an empty storefront. It wasn't until a canvas of the area to find a witness, turned up a homeless kat that had been in the area some weeks back.

He had been scrounging in the trash cans behind a grocery store next door when he heard strange chittering sounds. Scared, he hid in some empty crates nearby. In the moonlight, he saw these weird pink things fly to the empty store. About fifteen minutes later, this huge person in a cloak came out of the rear entrance with those pink creatures around him and headed up the alley, fortunately away from the hiding Kat. The big Kat went to the end of the alley and finally turned left and disappeared the witness stated shakily. Thanking him, Felina slipped him a twenty dollar bill and sent him on his way.

Pleased by this bit of information since it told her the slaver's info had been true, Felina decided to check it out herself. She hoped to find a scrap of evidence to tell her where Dark Kat had gone when he'd left the store.

Since it was just a fact finding mission, she didn't feel the need to have anyone with her. She also didn't want anyone to know enforcers were still around the site, so decided to check it out in civilian clothes.

Wearing black jeans, sturdy tennis shoes, polo shirt and leather jacket, Felina slammed her locker closed then secreted her gun and shield inside her coat. Saying farewell to other departing enforcers, she made for the parking garage where her jeep waited. As she climbed in and put on her seatbelt, she didn't see the dark shadow slide from around a pillar and get into another car not far from her.

She zoomed out of the garage and headed toward the warehouse district with a cautious tail a couple of blocks behind her.

Kunto sighed as he kept his eye on Felina Feral's jeep. He had been left behind to shadow this Feral female due to the interest of the Tumbuka Pride. Ten's mate would not be happy if his niece was taken but she was just as difficult to monitor as her stubborn uncle.

But despite the hassle of tailing this she-kat, Kunto had to admit he liked the 'take no crap' female. She was very much like their lionesses. Most of the she-kats he had sported with since his arrival here were very clingy and worshipful, hoping to bag a lion for a mate. He found that kind of behavior distasteful. It was okay for a quick fuck but as a mate...not a chance. That type of mate was worthless in lion society because they required too much maintenance and protection. But when he thought of Felina Feral, he saw a warrior...one who could take care of herself and, he was certain, be hot in bed. She wasn't his soul mate, mores the pity, but as a mate she would be prime and he wouldn't mind making a try for her.

His musing was interrupted as he noted they were heading to a more sparsely populated area. He didn't like doing it but she would notice him so he put more space between them. He suspected she was down here because she was on the scent of her prey. Kunto truly hoped she didn't find that weird and deadly omega tonight. There was no way he could protect her from Dark Kat except to get himself killed or captured as well.

Suddenly, she slowed down and began to pull over. Kunto hurriedly pulled into parking lot for a factory that he was just passing. Pulling into a shadowed area of the lot, he shut his engine and quickly got out, closing his door quietly and locking it.

He ran soft footed to the building near the sidewalk and peered around it. Just a block ahead of him, standing in front of a closed store was Felina. Next door, a small grocery store was still open and its bright lights that spilled onto the street made her form stand out plainly.

Kunto watched her intently, waiting his chance to run up closer to keep a better eye on her.

Felina frowned at the building for a moment before stepping to one side of it and walking down the alley between it and the little grocery store. She pulled out her flashlight she kept in her jacket and searched the area as she moved further into the alley.

Kunto hissed softly to himself. She didn't go into the building but the alley. That was a very dangerous thing to do in this type of neighborhood even though it was only seven in the evening. He stood there in indecision for only a moment before running the length of the building he'd been hiding beside and made for the back, hoping to catch sight of Felina at the rear.

As Kunto ran and Felina kept her attention to the ground in front of her, another set of eyes were watching her. In a van that had been using a tracking device to follow her from the small button signaler one of them had placed on her jeep in the garage, they had arrived shortly after the pair had. Fortunately, for Kunto, they had not seen him since they had kept a couple of miles distant from her.

Now they slowly pulled up behind her jeep when they noted she was no longer in it. Piling out were four lions. They looked around carefully before noting the alley and the flash moving down it. The leader signaled his pride mates to split, two to each side of the alley then they began to stalk her.

Felina was oblivious to the shadows sneaking up on her as she had found a clue. She stooped and picked up what appeared to be a piece of wooden crate that had fallen here. The piece had the munitions plant logo on it. Excited she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket then carefully searched the area more thoroughly but after not seeing anything more, she moved forward again to the end of the alley where she hoped to find some trace of Dark Kat's destination.

Just as she was about to reach the end, her stalkers struck.

"I have you!" The leader crowed in triumph as he grabbed Felina by the waist causing her to drop her flashlight.

Snarling angrily at being inattentive, Felina slammed an elbow in the chest of her attacker then her fist came up and caught the lion in the face breaking his nose. Howling he let go but his pride mates quickly surrounded her to keep her from escaping.

Furious, Felina kicked out to a male whose shadowed form moved close, leaping into the air and connecting with his chin, sending him to slam into some trash cans against a wall. The other two quickly waded in to grabble with her and she became a wildcat of elbows, knees, and head butting. The two unlucky males let go when one received a knee to the groan and the other was seeing stars from the head butt. The leader once more grabbed her and this time received a laser pistol to the chest.

He froze!

"Back off! Now!" Felina barked.

All the lions backed up. One of them behind her made a last ditch effort and threw himself at her legs sending her crashing on top of him, making her weapon go flying.

Before she could recover, they all grabbed an arm and a leg and unceremoniously hauled her to their van. One of them had stuffed a clean handkerchief into her mouth to prevent her from crying for help.

Kunto watched helplessly from the end of the alley where he had been hiding. When she had gotten the drop on them, he had been about to jump in to save her but like any battle, the tide turned to the group's favor and they overwhelmed her.

Growling furiously, he raced back around the building until he reached his own vehicle. Thankfully, she fought so much that they were only just getting her into their van, so Kunto hat time to move his vehicle to the front of the parking and wait to follow them.

As they finally moved off down the street he waited impatiently until they were a good two blocks ahead then followed discreetly. Keeping his lights off, he trailed after them as they wound their way back up to a more affluent area and, what do you know, the same house the pride had raided to rescue Ulysses.

So it was the Tumbuka Pride that had pulled this stunt. They couldn't get the tom so they settled for the female, Kunto thought angrily.

'Well, Tau two times the charm...you won't be keeping her either!' Kunto said to himself.

He pulled into a side street and parked. Silently, he moved through two backyards until he reached the house Tau had holed up in. Slipping close, he listened carefully to see how many there were. After five minutes, he moved away from the house until he was far enough away to use the phone.

"This is Kunto, I need immediate assistance to rescue Ulysses' Feral niece from Tau of the Tumbuka Pride. Send whoever you can get...quickly...here's the address..." He reeled it off. "I'll cause a disturbance to distract them so she won't be violated, though believe me she will make Tau regret ever laying a paw on her." He said with a soft smirk. "I'll be careful...just get here on the double." After receiving confirmation, he hung up.

Kunto looked around for a moment trying to come up with a way to distract the pride inside. It had to be a big enough distraction to insure Tau would stop what he was doing as well. He looked to the street then grinned suddenly. He leaped the fence and returned to the street, pulled a lever then raced back to the back of the house again.

Inside the room he heard the sounds of a very noisy struggle.

Felina was furious and afraid. She recognized this lion from the one's that had threatened and succeeded in taking her uncle. The lion gave her a growl of anger as well as a look of lust that was strange since his face was covered in blood from the nosebleed she had given. The rest of his pride had dragged her into this bedroom and tossed her onto the bed.

Tau had gone to the bathroom to wash his face and Felina used that time to look around. She couldn't leave the bed because at least four lions kept an eye on her. When Tau returned the others quickly left the room.

She tensed, as she could guess what was planned next. The lion grinned at her.

"Now I have you! Once we've mated you will be tied to my pride. I may have not gotten your uncle but you are just as good a prize, though he would have been better." He said smirking.

"Just try it!" She hissed.

"Don't worry I will. Your uncle may have been my equal in strength but you, my dear, are not." He said arrogantly.

Without further words he dropped onto the bed and crawled toward her. She eyed him coldly, he would not see fear in her eyes, she vowed. Before he could cover her with his body, she lightning kicked his face. He was prepared for that and caught her foot then flipped her over, dropping his body down on hers.

He really shouldn't have underestimated her. She grunted but tensed her body, grabbed his arms that were on either side of her and rolled. She sent them over the side of the bed which caused him to hit the floor with his back and her on top. He grabbed her arms and didn't let go until she simply drove both of her elbows into his ribs and, for good measure, dropped her right heel to his crotch, forcefully.

He wailed in shock and pain, releasing her. She quickly lunged up standing on his chest, using it as a springboard to the bed and over to the other side heading for the window which she dived through after covering her face with her arms. Finishing her forward flip by landing on her feet, she paused only a moment to get her bearings and was about to race off when someone reared up in the dark near her.

She made a move to send a fist toward this possible attacker but the lion caught her fist.

"Easy, Felina. I'm Kunto from Tendaji's Pride. I've sent for the calvary but we should get out of here before Tau and his pride pour out the door any second now." Kunto told her quickly, releasing her fist and moving toward the fence.

Felina stood there a moment then came to a decision when she heard Tau roar for assistance and his face showed up at the broken window.

She ran after the dark shadow of Kunto as it went over a fence, ran across another lawn then over that fence to where his car was parked. At that moment, Kunto's distraction arrived in the form of the wailing sirens of the fire department. The truck pulled up to the activated alarm he had set off and looked around for a fire or other problem.

Felina and Kunto piled into his car and drove off slowly so as not to alert the fire department of anything unusual about them.

"That was a good trick." Felina said in admiration.

"It's all I could think of that would cause enough of a distraction." Kunto grinned. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialed a number. "Kunto, here...distraction and Felina's enforcer training effected an escape. I'm heading away from the scene with her. Abort your mission except to watch and make sure they don't try it again...oh yeah, it was a no winner for Tau again...right...see you guys later." He said smiling in pleasure at his success.

"Thank you for the rescue now would you be so kind as to take me back to my vehicle?" Felina asked.

Kunto blinked at her in disbelief. "You want to go back there?" He said shocked.

"Of course, I still need to look for more clues besides the one I already found." She paused a moment to search her pocket and sighed in relief when she found the piece of crate intact. "Besides, I need to retrieve my laser pistol. Those don't grow on trees you know and I can't allow someone to find it and be harmed by it." She told him.

Kunto sighed in resignation and made for the place the whole chase began. Instead of pulling up in front, he drove into that same parking lot he'd hidden in and drove to the end, turning into the back road behind the buildings, he stopped his car behind the factory building allowing his headlights to shine down the road so that she could search better.

She gave him a grateful look before climbing out and looking around for her flashlight and pistol. He climbed out and helped her. He found her pistol and she found her flash then began a painstaking search for any clue to Dark Kat's whereabouts.

She'd almost covered the entire back street to the point where the homeless kat had said DK had turned when she finally lucked out. Covered in mud, probably when a street cleaner had come by, was a sheet of paper with a diagram on it. Notes along the margin were written in Dark Kat's distinctive handwriting. Excited, Felina carefully shook the water off it and walked to where her vehicle was parked out front.

Kunto went back to his vehicle and followed her. As she got in, he pulled up along side.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"Back to headquarters. I need to get this analyzed by our CSI as soon as possible." She said starting her engine.

"Then I'll follow you. " Kunto told her.

She frowned at him. "You don't have to do that. Thank you for getting me out of that jam but I have work to do." She told him bluntly.

"Just as stubborn as your uncle." Kunto said shaking his head in annoyance. "Look, I've been ordered to protect your pretty tail. As you saw, other prides now want you since you aren't like any female they've seen besides lionesses and they want you to breed on the off chance you might birth another hermaphrodite like your uncle." He said firmly.

"What?!" Felina shouted.

Kunto winced and folded his ears in defense.

"I do not intend to be mated to a lion. I have no desire for family. I'm an enforcer and I've worked hard to reach the level I have. I have no intention of throwing that away with a mate and kittens." She snarled angrily. "Stay out of my life."

With that parting remark, Felina gunned her engine and tore away. Rolling his eyes in resignation and annoyance, Kunto raced after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 13: Meeting the Pride

While Felina was having her problems with her uncle's pride members in Megakat City, her uncle was trying to put up with the many greetings he'd had to do since getting up that morning. It was now late afternoon and he was hardily tired of all the necks he had to sniff.

He had been given a tour of the compound including the impressive master residence and meeting hall of the pride. The King and Queen lived in the large mansion but there was a very large central meeting hall in what would have been considered a ballroom of the mansion.

The walls were covered in strange desert themed wall hangings. The floor had a tribal pattern set with black, sand, fiery orange and earth toned colored tiles. Around this center pattern were many cushions of various sizes meant to sit on. There were no tables or chairs here. The area was enormous. Many types of spears were mounted on the walls as well. In each corner of the room, large planters were filled with some kind of huge plants that had wide fan-like leaves that stretched out over the floor. Also set in the corners, not far from the planters, were large stone pillars with something he couldn't see on top. Tendaji explained these were torches. During special ceremonies like the one they were waiting to do, these pillars were set aflame.

It was truly awe-inspiring. He was suitably impressed.

As they began to exit the mansion, a beautiful lioness, being followed by a small entourage, halted them.

"May I speak with you a moment Tendaji?" She called out with authority.

"Yes, my Queen." Ten said, halting immediately. Feral studied her as he stood a step behind his mate.

She had long tawny hair that hung loosely down her back, a beautiful heart shaped face and deep copper furred coat. She was dressed in an outfit that surprised him by it's simplicity. She wore a cool green patterned blouse, a pair of comfortable dark blue slacks, and black tennis shoes.

Apparently, they didn't have rigid clothing rule for royalty here.

Queen Marjani studied Feral appraisingly before returning her attention to Tendaji.

"I wanted to tell you some good news. The King will be returning within three days so we'll be able to have the ceremony the day after his return." She told him with a warm smile.

Tendaji sighed with relief. "That is definitely good news, my Queen."

"I thought it might be." She said with a small smirk then turned to Feral. "How goes the greeting part of your stay, Ulysses?" She asked him.

"Umm, I've been able to meet at least thirty so far, your majesty." Feral said quietly.

"That's very good. Sounds as if you will be done before my husband returns. I hope everyone is treating you with respect and acceptance. If there are any problems, I wish to be notified immediately." She said.

"Everyone's been polite, helpful and accepting, your majesty. You have a beautiful place here. The ceremony room is truly magnificent." Feral said politely.

Marjani smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Well, I'll let you get on with your day. Enjoy yourselves." She said as she moved on past them.

"You as well, my Queen." Tendaji said warmly. He wrapped an arm around his mate and hugged tight. "That is excellent news! Now all you have to do is finish greeting the pride."

"That is good news and it means I'll be able to return to work soon." Feral sighed in relief. His mate grimaced at that comment but knew he wouldn't sway his mate from returning to his home.

They made off across the compound to see a large group of kittens at their day care center. Feral wasn't really looking forward to this at all. As they entered the brightly colored and designed interior, they were greeted by a bedlam of noise.

Kittens were running here and there, chasing, playing with toys, climbing trees that had been allowed to grow through the building, or sitting quietly coloring and reading at a small grouping of tables near a sunny window.

"The best way to greet the kits is to sit down among them and let them come to you. It's quicker and faster that way." Ten said then he moved to speak with one of the caretakers standing near the tree. He spoke to her for a few minutes then returned to Ulysses' side.

The caretaker gave a roar and, to Feral's amazement, the kittens instantly shut up and stared at her attentively.

"Okay, my little ones, we have a newcomer to the pride. He is the mate of Tendaji and will be presented to the pride in just a few days. I want each of you to say hello to Ulysses and greet him as you've been taught." She ordered, smiling at each of them.

Hesitantly in twos and threes, the kittens approached Feral who had sat down cross-legged on the floor as Tendaji had instructed. The littlest kittens crawled up his lap and nuzzled his face and he returned the greeting gently.

He felt a warmth flow through his body at how strange and wonderful this actually was. These kittens accepted him without hesitation. They weren't fearful like the kittens in Megakat City were. It was an unusual feeling.

When the youngest were done the older ones made their move. One that seemed the oldest of them all stared at him for a moment and sniffed deeply.

"Why do you smell like a tom and a queen?" She asked, a frown on her pretty little face.

"Because I was born with both sexes." Feral said, not certain how much he should explain to such young kittens.

The she-kat furrowed her brow, thinking hard. "Does that mean you can have kittens of your own?" She asked after several long minutes of thought.

Feral blinked at her in surprise. This was a very bright kitten. "Yes, it does." He answered.

Her face lit up with a big smile. "Ohhh...that's a great thing you can do." She said excitedly then turned to Tendaji. "You lucky! He's nice for a mate." She said grinning.

"Why thank you Tara. He is indeed." Ten said smiling warmly back at her.

She gave Feral an enthusiastic greeting and he felt inclined to hug her for it. Still smiling happily, she took off to join her friends. Since she was the last of the kittens to greet him, Feral climbed smoothly to his feet.

Before he could leave, the three caretakers also greeted him. They gave him sunny smiles and waved as the two of them left the building.

"You were a great hit, my love." Tendaji said with a grin.

"It felt really nice. They are very sweet and obedient kittens." Feral said. "I also noted they are quite fearless as well. Is that something to do with being lions or training?" He asked curiously.

"Both actually. Our kittens are born with a great deal of self confidence and fearlessness. The rest is taught, like self defense, how to protect yourselves and others, when to run and when to fight and, especially, how to identify your pride mates." Tendaji explained.

"Well, you obvious do a good job of it." Feral complimented.

"Thanks. Now let's see if we can catch some more of the adults before lunch." Ten said heading off.

"Oh joy!" Feral muttered as he followed his mate.

Over the next few days, Feral finally finished with all the lions living in the compound, just in time for the King to arrive by limo late one afternoon, a day later. That night there was a feast in honor of his safe return. Tendaji formally presented Feral to the King and Queen, giving each the proper greeting then he was required to greet Tendaji's siblings that had been with the King on his trip.

The last sibling to come up and greet Feral was Nakato, one of the oldest pair of twins. Feral had to work hard not to bristle when this brother greeted him. Something about the older lion made him uneasy and suspicious.

"Well, what a nice catch for a mate, Ten." He purred as he nuzzled and sniffed Feral's neck a little longer than was polite. "He's heavenly."

"Thank you, Naki." Ten said politely, not really liking how his brother was greeting his mate.

When Nakato finally left after giving Feral a lingering look that made his fur stand up, his mate leaned close.

"Watch him, Uly. My brother is the black sheep of the family. He is a constant source of discord within the pride. My father has to bail him out trouble a lot." Ten said grimly.

"I suspected as much. He sets my enforcer instincts on edge. I'll be wary of him." Feral promised.

Nakato sat next to his sister at the huge feast table where they were enjoying dinner with their King. He stared at Ten's prize as he ate. 'How had he managed to find and take to mate an hermaphrodite?' He wondered moodily. 'It's unfair that my younger brother is so fortunate in a lot of things; a good job away from the pride, father dotes on him, no twin to nag or spy on him and now he has an unusual mate.' He eyed his brother jealously. 'As the oldest, those things should rightfully be mine. I think I will keep a close eye on that Kat and wait for my chance to make him mine.' His mind plotted as the feast wound down and everyone went home to sleep.

Tomorrow would be an extremely busy day as they prepared for the ceremony in the evening.

Feral and Ten headed for their room unmolested, to dark tom's relief. Stepping into their quarters, Ulysses stretched. He should be tired but he was feeling unusually hot and needy. He turned and wrapped an arm around Ten, kissing him passionately.

Tendaji was caught by surprise but willingly surrendered to his mate's sudden burst of sexual desire.

They kissed for several minutes until Ulysses urgently wanted to feel Ten's nude body against his. His fingers began to quickly divest his mate of his clothes. Grinning at his mate's enthusiasm, he helped Uly strip as well. They moved slowly, removing piece after piece as they headed for the bed.

Only underwear was left when Ulysses pushed his mate to the bed and covered him with his own body. He kissed and nibbled Ten's face then moved to his nipples, taking one then the other and sucking on them until they were taut peaks. He let one of his paws drift down and grip the hardening cock, teasing Ten.

Growling, Ten wanted to get in on this so flipped them, putting him on top. Uly's eyes stared hotly up at Ten as he took one of Feral's overlarge nipples to suck and nibble on. Feral groaned and bucked under him. He moved to the other nipple and licked then blew cool air on it until it became as hard as a pebble. His mate cried out and writhed at that. Kissing his way down Uly's torso, Ten paused to dip his tongue into the dark tom's belly button. He dug his fingers into the tom's boxers and pulled them down in one smooth movement.

Ulysses helped by raising his hips. With them out of the way, Ten slipped his palms under Uly's buttocks and kneaded them hard then brought his face down into the vee between his mate's legs. Licking the swollen cock for several minutes, drew long groans of lust from Uly which turned to loud cries of pleasure when Ten dipped his tongue into his mate's dripping vaginal opening.

Stabbing his tongue into the sweet offering then laving the clitoris drove his mate nuts. Ten was forced to hold his mate's hips down or get smacked in the face as Uly humped upward urgently.

Feral was nearly mad with need. It felt as if he were on fire as he reached down his body to grab his mate by the shoulders and yank him back up to kiss savagely. His fingers ripped Ten's boxers off and literally demanded with a fiery look for his mate to get on with it. Teasing was not on the agenda right now.

Smirking at his mate's impatience, Ten obliged and lined himself up and plunged in. Growling in relief, Feral wrapped his body tightly around his mate and met every one of Ten's thrusts, driving them to orgasm fast and hot.

Twin screams of completion penetrated the thick door as Nakato stood listening. His mouth hung open as he caught and savored the scent coming from the room with his sense organ at the back of his mouth. He snapped his mouth closed and growled softly as he quickly left the area before someone saw him hanging about.

He was more determined than ever to take this tom before the ceremony irrevocably bound him to Tendaji.


	14. Chapter 14

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 14: Preparing to Join the Pride

They fell asleep entwined but as Tendaji slept on in peace, Feral found himself unable to do the same. His womb ached with need and his clitoris was swollen and hot. He found himself constantly twitching and kicking the bedding off because it irritated his body. By morning he was exhausted, heated and wanting to jump Tendaji's bones.

His mate woke refreshed but was puzzled by Ulysses' tired face. Though concerned, he chalked up his mate's irritable behavior to being nervous about the ceremony tonight. He had not told Uly they had to consummate their union in front of the pride. Ulysses was a private person and this would make him bolt in terror, so Ten thought it best not to say anything at all until it was too late.

"Do we have to leave so early? I want you!" Feral asked, rather plaintively, his body driving him to distraction. He moved closer to Ten before the lion could leave the bed and rubbed against him.

Tendaji growled heatedly, but reluctantly pulled away and climbed off the bed. He was pleased his mate was so amorous but they couldn't mate now and he knew Uly wouldn't be happy with the reason.

"I'm sorry love. I want you more than anything unfortunately one of the main strictures of the ceremony is that we must completely abstain from any contact until tonight." Ten said in unhappy commiseration.

"Wha...? You're joking?" Feral blurted in dismay.

"No, 'fraid not, love. Come on! We've got to get breakfast then we'll be separated. I'll be prepared by my father and you will be readied by the Queen, my mother and sisters." He said, hiding a smile, knowing his mate was definitely not going to like that.

"No way! I am not being sequestered with a bunch of females." Ulysses shouted in horror.

"Sorry love but this is how it's been for hundreds of years. I'm just the first to have a male mate rather than female and there's no provision for altering this tradition. Better get dressed quickly, my sisters will be charging in soon to haul you away and if you want to eat we'll have to hurry to beat their arrival." Tendaji said with a smirk of warning.

Feral sat on the bed, horrified for another minute, before lunging up and rushing to the bathroom to shower and dress. This was not what he'd thought it would be and he wasn't happy. His body was still harping at him as well, making him miserable and nasty tempered.

Tendaji sighed at his mate's rush to the bathroom. He had decided to skip the shower and was putting the finishing touches on his clothes when there came a knock at his door. He sighed again, realizing he wasn't going to get breakfast at all.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the grinning faces of his brothers and his father.

"Good morning son, shall we be on our way before the females descend on us?" His father said jovially, reaching out with a powerful arm and pulling his son to his side.

"Good morning, father. I haven't had a chance to eat..." Ten started to say.

"Too bad, Ten! We've got some really fun things planned to do to you so I guess you'll have to listen to your stomach growl for a bit longer." His brother Sekai snickered.

Wondering what that meant, Tendaji was whisked away down the hall surrounded by his sibs, his father holding him close as they walked.

Just moments after Ten had left, Feral came out of the bathroom to dress and was unhappy to discover his mate gone. Quickly getting dressed, he headed to the door to go looking for him but as soon as he opened it, he was greeted by the smiling and giggling faces of the Queen, Tendaji's mother and sisters.

His first impulse was to step back and shut the door in their faces but that would be a really bad thing to do to the Queen. He gave her a sick smile.

"Uhm...good morning, your majesty." He said, dreading what was to come.

"Oh please, call me Marjani, Ulysses. Well come on! Times a wasting. We have many things to get done today." She said, smiling brightly and taking his arm firmly.

To his absolute mortification, Feral found himself having to endure a female exam by the royal physician. The purpose, apparently, was to determine if he was capable of conceiving, carrying, and delivering a kitten or in this case twins. He paled at that piece of information. He knew that all of Marjani's kittens were twins but had somehow never thought the same would happen to him. He was definitely not happy to be that the chances were nearly ninety percent certain.

As Feral was getting dressed after the exam, the physician took the Queen aside for a private word.

"Your majesty, Commander Feral is in heat." He said briefly.

"Really! That's wonderful. That means the ceremony will be doubly blessed." Marjani said with a joyful smile. "Is he capable of conceiving and carrying twins?" She asked in concern.

"Everything seems to be well developed within his body and the birth canal is big enough, but I must warn you, pregnancy and delivery for a male hermaphrodite carries' more complications than for a female. He must be monitored closely." He said worriedly.

"Ah, I see. Not a surprise certainly, after all he is male as well as female. I must admit, I find that very strange." The Queen murmured thoughtfully. "Thank you for your thoroughness. I have a further question though."

"Yes?"

"Why does Ulysses seem to not know of his condition. A female in heat would be rubbing herself all over and snapping at the wear of clothing but he behaves confused besides being irritable." She asked.

"I can only surmise that he has never experienced an intense cycle before, my Queen. This would be true if he's never mated female to male before." The doctor explained.

"Tendaji has informed me that he was Ulysses' first." Marjani confirmed for him.

"Ahh, then I'm correct. He's just not used to these new feelings. His heat before was most likely very light and hardly noticeable which is common for most herms." The doctor said.

"I see! Well please don't tell him now. I think it will make the ceremony that much more intense and binding if he isn't aware of his condition." The Queen requested.

"Certainly, my Queen. He won't hear of it from me." The doctor nodded politely.

"Thank you. Well, we'd better be off."

"You're welcome, your majesty. See you at the ceremony." The physician said then left the Queen to wait for the newest member of her pride.

Feral stepped out and was once more whisked away. Their next stop was the royal hairdresser where he was groomed from top to bottom. From there he was taken to be fitted with a fine, heavy velveteen robe of deep gold. Underneath this he was shocked to find he would be wearing only a light weight tunic of a lighter gold color that barely reached his knees. He wouldn't be allowed to wear anything under it either. He was scandalized but the Queen ignored his protests with a knowing smile. After the fitting, he was allowed to redress and Tendaji's mother carried his new clothes.

During all this fussing, his body burned and annoyed him. He wanted nothing more than to strip his clothes off completely. He was in a constant state of warmth and it confused him.

The Queen was secretly amused at the poor Kat's constant twitching. 'Yes indeed! This should be a magnificent mating.' She thought, pleased. She also didn't inform Ulysses that he would be mating in front of the pride when the time came. They had learned from the past that Kats were more squeamish about such things. No, it was much better to just spring it on them when it was too late. Made things much easier that way.

It was lunch time and the Queen, Tendaji's mother and her daughters took Ulysses to a private garden for a meal. The Queen clucked her tongue when she noted Feral's exhausted appearance. His heat cycle, she knew, was keeping him in a high state of arousal which was very tiring. She ordered a special herb drink made.

"Here Ulysses! I want you to drink this. It's a traditional drink to celebrate the coming festivities." She said lightly. Ten's mother and daughters hid their looks of mirth as they knew what their Queen was up to.

Feral smelled the drink suspiciously and didn't really want it but he couldn't insult the Queen. Sighing mentally, he downed it and grimaced at the taste then finished his meal with the rest of them.

When they were done eating, the females escorted him back to his room and bade him to rest. They would be back later to get him bathed and dressed for the ceremony.

Feral hadn't really wanted to nap but found himself unaccountably drowsy and not able to keep his eyes open. He stripped to his boxers and stretched out on the bed. His last thought was, 'I wonder what they are doing to Tendaji?'

While Feral was at the mercy of the females, Tendaji was not surprised when he was stripped, barbered then fitted with his special robe and tunic just like his mate. But unlike his mate, he would undergo a special ceremony with only his King, father, brother and other male relatives. One of the dressers took his ceremonial clothes for later.

As soon as he was dressed lightly, he was taken to a special place just outside the compound in a small bamboo forest. They walked, not speaking, while the one in the rear tapped a special tom tom as they made for a clearing at the center of the forest.

The clearing had a bonfire burning brightly at its center. It was being tended by some of his cousins. The King awaited them beside the fire. The group halted as soon as they reached the clearing. His father removed Tendaji's simple robe revealing the young lion was wearing only a pair of plain boxers and no shoes.

"As our forefathers have done in the beginning, we are here to administer the rites of passage for a member of the Zubari Pride. Mating is a very important event in a young lion's life so an ordeal is required to help test his resolve. Once he passes he will be ready to pass from single to mated status within the pride." The King announced solemnly then turned to the supplicant. "Are you ready, Tendaji?"

"I am ready to take up my duties to the pride and my mate, my King." Tendaji stated dutifully.

"So be it. Let the rite of passage commence." The King commanded reaching for a sturdy bamboo pole laying near the fire. He placed it in the fire for a moment. Each of Tendaji's relatives did the same then formed a tunnel. Tendaji stood at the beginning of this tunnel, taking a deep breath before running forward.

As he raced through the lion-made tunnel, each member of his family struck him about the shoulders and back once firmly with their poles. The King was the last to lay a firm blow on the young lion. When Ten reached the end, he was sore but triumphant. A bucket of water was thrown onto his back to ease the burning sensation from the hot sticks.

The males roared to signify their acceptance of Tendaji's successful completion of the rite of passage then his brothers lifted him up on their shoulders and carried him back into the compound.

They had a delicious lunch then went to the saunas to rest and wash. As evening drew close, the compound buzzed with excitement. No one took note when Nakato excused himself and went toward Tendaji's home. He knew no one would be home but Ulysses as everyone else was busy with the final preparations for the ceremony in just a few hours.

Slipping into the house cautiously, he made his way to his brother's room. Opening the door slowly he saw Ulysses laying on his stomach on the bed, asleep. Licking his lips in anticipation, Nakato snuck into the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Moving toward the bed, he took a deep sniff of his target and nearly howled in excitement. 'This was even better! The tom is in heat!' He thought with delight.

Feral only wore a pair of boxers which made Nakato's depredations much easier. He began his seduction by caressing the long powerful legs and stroking the inner thighs. Feral groaned softly in his sleep and shifted restlessly.

Smiling, Nakato increased his touches. He caressed Feral's buttocks then slid his fingers under the boxers to touch the female clitoris where the rich odor of a heated female drifted to his nose making him hard and ready. The dark tom growled and humped the bed in obvious need but still hadn't awakened.

The tom's heady odor was driving Nakato crazy. Leaning closer, he sniffed more deeply and was surprised to discover Ulysses had been mildly drugged. The Queen must have done it to give the tom some much needed rest. Well, he would wake him up soon enough and by then it would be far too late to stop him.

He used a claw to rip the boxers open so that he had free access to his target. Moving swiftly, Nakato opened his own pants in preparation to take this tom completely and thoroughly. Soon he would carry his kits and not his brother's. Grinning wickedly he lowered himself over the tom.

Feral felt hot and needy. He thought he was dreaming when he felt himself being touched and set on fire. He groaned heatedly as he felt his underwear being torn away and someone heavy beginning to straddle him. His head was still foggy from the drug he'd been given so thought it was Tendaji above him.

But as the heavy male body lowered itself more onto Uly's back, an alarm began to scream through his mind. The sixth sense that kept him alive was warning him something about this was wrong. Shaking his head, trying to bring himself more alert, he snorted in a breath and jolted the rest of the way alert when he detected the wrong scent coming from the male nearly ready to impale him.

Though his body cried out to let this male plunge in and ease the ache that had been tormenting him for hours, his mind and spirit knew this wasn't his mate and couldn't allow it. He reared to his knees throwing the male off then threw himself off the bed, hitting the floor hard.

He looked up to see the angry visage of Nakato, Ten's older brother. His cock was pointing toward Uly, hard and ready from his pants. Furious, Feral scrambled backward and struggled quickly to his feet, swaying a little still from the drug in his system.

Snarling angrily at his missed opportunity, Nakato lunged at the tom but missed as Feral twisted away. He made a dash for the door but the angry brother moved like lightning to cut him off. Backing away, Feral moved to the other side of the bed again.

Nakato leaped onto the bed and spread his arms to try and capture the Kat but Feral ducked again. For the next few minutes Feral did his best to avoid the lion stalking him around the room. At one point, Nakato nearly succeeded in wrapping his arms around the tom's torso only to have Feral slam his elbows into the lion's ribs and stomp firmly on Nakato's instep.

The lion was forced to let go, hissing in pain. He lunged again for the tom and missed but managed to twist quickly around and grab the tom once more as Feral tried to get behind him. He whipped the dark tom to his back on the bed and dropped his heavier weight onto him. Pinning Uly's arms, Nakato used his feet to pin the tom's ankles. The entry wouldn't be as good but he would take what he could get at this point.

This tom was turning out to be a pawful but Nakato was determined to make him his mate. He truly underestimated Feral and his training. The tom pretended to relax and stared flatly into the eyes glowing with lust above him. He didn't have to pretend his desire since his body was on fire for any male.

Thinking he had won, Nakato gathered the tom's paws in one of his and reached down to raise Feral's cock so that he could slip into the vaginal opening. While he was distracted, Feral made his move. He rolled his body violently to the side, unseating his rapist and sending him over the side of the bed away from the door.

Feral wasted no time leaping off the bed and racing for the door, opening it and taking a precious second to close it to slow down Nakato then racing down the hall to escape the house. He did the unexpected by heading for the rear door of the house and dashing for the King's mansion as fast as he could.

There was no one in the streets as he ran past. He had taken note of the many ways to enter the mansion and surprised his pursuer by using a rear entrance. Feral plunged in the, thankfully, open door and headed down the empty corridor for the voices he could hear ahead of him.

Panting for breath from his hard run, he burst into the main hall where nearly everyone in the compound was gathering and taking their seats.

There were shouts of surprise at the sight of the naked Kat. Nakato skidded to a halt just short of the hall. Hissing furiously, he turned on his heel and ran back out. He'd lost his chance. He wouldn't be punished for trying since any male could take an unmated female up to the moment of bonding. Angry, he stalked back to his quarters to get ready for the ceremony.

Feral stumbled to a halt and blushed in embarrassment at his undressed state as everyone started at him in confusion. He didn't see Tendaji but his friend saw him and came up to him quickly.

"Commander! What's happened?" Dubaku asked the breathless Kat in concern.

"Nakato tried to take me while I was resting." Feral managed to gasp out.

Dubaku's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, I never thought he'd dare. Sorry about that Ulysses but he had a right to try before you were bonded. Any male has the right but no one wanted to interfere with Tendaji's claim at least no one but Nakato." He said with a snort.

Feral gaped at him in shock. "Any male could have done this and it was acceptable?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. The law of the jungle you know...only the strong can have a mate. It's left over in our genes. Anyway, you obviously won so let me escort you back to the house so that the females can get you ready." Dubaku said soothingly, directing Feral back down the hall he had run up moments ago.

Feral was completely bewildered. How could any society work this way? He shook his head. He didn't think he would ever understand.

Dubaku could smell Feral's heat scent and had to firmly squash a sudden flash of desire. No wonder Nakato dared to try and take the powerful tom. Poor guy just didn't know what he was up against. He had to tell Tendaji about this later. It would amuse him to know how his brother had fared against his volitle mate...as if he didn't know already. Dubaku laughed to himself at the image his mind conjured of Nakato trying to make Feral submit but he sobered quickly when he realized just how incensed Ulysses was about what had happened. He didn't envy Ten at all when his mate got ahold of him later.


	15. Chapter 15

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 15: The Ceremony with Extras

Feral said nothing as he was escorted back to Tendaji's home but as soon as they passed the threshold he turned and snarled in Dubaku's face.

"I'm tired of this! Why am I not told about the rules around here? I seem to keep being tricked, attacked, and blind-sided constantly. I hate it!" He shouted.

Dubaku blinked in surprise at the tirade. Feral was literally trembling with indignation and fury. He sighed. He had to agree with Feral that it hadn't been right to keep him in the dark. This was a warrior, something everyone simply kept forgetting. Not some female Kat who never would have had this done to her simply because they had enough respect for each other not to do it but Feral just wasn't your average Kat.

"I'm truly sorry, Ulysses. I can only suspect it has a lot to do with the fact that you are rare and..." Dubaku tried to soothe the furious Kat.

"I...am...fed...up...with that being the reason I'm always on someone's hit list." Feral's voice had dropped to a deeper level and his eyes practically glowed with barely restrained fury.

"Yeah, I'd be too. Can't be easy being an hermaphrodite in the first place let alone being the most prized thing outside Megakat City." Dubaku said in complete sympathy for the poor beleaguered Kat. "Unfortunately, you and I both know there's really nothing we can do about that now. The only comfort I can offer you is, that once you are bound to the pride no one can take you without causing a war." He said reassuringly.

"If you haven't noticed, that doesn't seem to stop some maniacs from trying anyway." Feral growled.

Dubaku could only shrug his shoulders. Feral was right of course but they could only do what they could and hope the nut cases would leave the Commander alone.

Before either of them could say anything else the females showed up behind Dubaku.

"Please excuse us but we must hurry and get you ready Ulysses." The Queen said with quiet authority.

Dubaku quickly stepped out of the way and bowed. "See you later, Ulysses. Try to calm yourself and save your ire and questions for Ten when you are once more alone." He said lightly then left them alone.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Ulysses. I would never have given you a quieting potion to aid you in getting rest if I even suspected you would be set upon. We've never had this occur in our pride before and it's a bit of a shock." The Queen said gently. "Right now though, we really do need to get you ready."

Frowning and unable to completely shed his anger, Feral complied with the Queen's wishes for now but Tendaji was certainly going to hear about it later.

He was quickly led to the bathing room and washed and scented then dried thoroughly before being dressed in the odd tunic, a pair of sandals and the heavy robe. Once attired, he was led back to the mansion.

As the Queen, Tandaji's mother and sisters escorted him into the main hall, Feral noted that every seat had been filled. In the center of the space a large pad that resembled a platform bed was waiting for them. The bed had a silk covering placed tightly on it and nothing else. Standing on the other side of the space was Tendaji.

He wore the same attire and stood with the King, his father and brothers. The two groups moved to the head of the bed and stopped. The King took Tendaji's paw and the Queen took Feral's. They moved the pair's paws toward each other and let go. Tendaji grasped his mate's paw and turned to look at the royal pair.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of Tendaji and Ulysses Feral. Ulysses will become the newest member of the Zuberi Pride after the union is complete. May our gods bless their mating with new life." The King intoned then he and the Queen moved to sit at two cushions waiting for them while Tendaji's family did the same.

Feral stood in shock as the words the King had spoken sank into his brain. He nearly jerked his paw from Tendaji's, his look was anything but friendly when he turned to face his mate.

Tendaji bite his lip to keep from saying anything that might set his mate off. He could plainly see the fury in Ulysses's eyes at being kept in the dark about what the 'ceremony' entailed.

"I will not be part of a public spectacle." Feral hissed between clenched teeth. He kept his voice low so only Ten could hear him.

"It is not a spectacle. It is a very real part of becoming a member of the pride. No one will make crude remarks, wolf whistles or any other hurtful sound. You are showing how much you care about being with me and accepting the ties that bind the pride." Tendaji quickly whispered, his expression serious.

"The only reason I'm here is to stop others from trying to take me or enslave me. I have not had any opportunity to care one whit about you. You're still a stranger as is your family and pride. I'm caught in a trap you made when you took me!" Feral snarled.

An uneasy murmur swept around the room as the pride noted the angry stance of Feral and unhappy look on Ten's face. The obvious discord between the pair made them concerned. The King frowned and made a move to get up but his Queen placed a paw on his arm and shook her head. Bowing to his mate's obvious desire for him to stay out of it, he resettled himself but the unhappy look remained on his face.

Tendaji was stunned! He could not accept his mate didn't feel their bond as deeply as he. Despite Dubaku's warning, he still felt Ulysses would come around but here they stood before the whole pride and his mate was in a fury. Unbidden, Dubaku's words from days ago, rang in his mind. _'He's a warrior! You must gain his acceptance and hope for his love but it will be on his terms not yours. It won't come easily for either of you!' _Gods, he had been soo right!

A warrior stood before him, angry and upset about being literally dragged into a situation he hadn't wanted. Uly had done his best to comply with everything asked of him but he had reached the end of his patience and willingness.

'What on earth am I going to do now? Everyone is waiting for the next step but my mate is hostile and angry.' Tendaji wondered frantically.

He slowly let out a long breath then inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself and come up with a way to solve this dilemna quickly. His inhale however, caught a tantalizing odor. His eyes widened in surprise. 'So that's why Nakato went nuts and dared to take my mate! Uly reeks of a female in heat!' Tendaji gasped in shock, his body hardening with hot desire.

He eyed his angry mate in confusion. 'Odd, it didn't seem as if Uly is aware of his condition. Could it be he's never experienced a heat cycle like this before?' Ten wondered curiously.

"Uly, are you aware you are in heat?" He asked softly, reaching out and caressing his mate's chest briefly then backing off.

Feral startled at the sudden change in subject then goggled in shock at the question. 'Was he? Was that why he felt so hot and needy? Damn, what a time for this to happen.' His mind foundered in dismay then flashed into renewed anger and frustration. 'As if I didn't already have enough problems.'

Just as his anger was being reignited by this final straw, Tendaji quickly took advantage of his mate's momentary distraction to ignite something else that would derail the anger he could see beginning to flash in Uly's eyes.

He moved closer until his body was bare inches from his mate's then leaned his face forward to nuzzle the thick neck, nipping it a little. Feral thoughts were completely derailed as he twitched violently from the hot spark that shot through his body at the touch.

Feral had a brief moment of rebellion at this attempt by his mate to get him to submit in front of all these people before Tendaji succeeded in turning him inside out by touching his already inflamed female genitals with a sneaky finger that had slipped over his mate's buttocks and down between the thick legs to the dripping orifice.

The dark tom moaned helplessly in desperate desire as his heat cycle overwhelmed him. Growling happily, Tendaji pulled Ulysses into a scorching kiss. A need as old as time forced it's way into Uly's brain, melting away the last of his resistance. His body needed...demanded satisfaction...it had been pushed on hold for too long and it would no longer be denied still he attempted one last effort.

"Please don't..." He begged softly as his body began to writhe against his mate with desire.

"I'm sorry my love but I must do this." Tendaji murmured tenderly. He kissed his mate's chin and pulled his head closer so that Uly wouldn't be able to focus on the crowd around them.

Feral felt like he was drowning in fire. His body ached fiercely causing him to rub desperately against Ten's body for relief. Sighing inwardly, Tendaji worked to ignite his mate's need to mate to a fever pitch so that he wouldn't resist when it came time to join their bodies.

Feral forgot completely the humiliation of being watched as he and Tendaji mated. He had never experienced such an intense need to breed...to be taken over and over again until the unrelenting ache was assuaged. All thoughts were wiped away by that all consuming urgency.

He lost track of time as the fire within built higher and higher demanding release. He felt a softness under him and Tendaji over his body. They were locked together as his mate found and thrust deeply within his hot core. He growled and whined frantically as Ten pounded him into the bed forcefully. All that he heard was their pants, groans and growls. As Ten had promised, there was no sound from the audience.

They mated furiously for some time until they collapsed in exhaustion. He jerked reflexively for a moment when the room filled with the sound of roaring. Blinking in confusion at the noise for a moment, he tried to focus but it was too much effort and he forgot about it when Ten tightened his hold and pulled his mate closer. Feral let him, dropping his head to Ten's chest and falling into deep slumber.

Sighing in relief, Dubaku went to the bed and draped a warm blanket over the pair. He stared down at them for a long moment. 'Ahh, Tendaji...you are in for a really rocky ride.' He said softly, shaking his head then leaving the pair alone.

It was hours later before, Tendaji and Ulysses woke. Their stomachs growling in unison.

"Hmmm, sounds like we need to get some food." Ten said with a yawn.

Feral looked around the room and saw they were alone in the huge hall. Their bodies were covered with a beautiful blanket and it was eerily quiet. He remember very quickly what had happened here. He turned back to his mate.

"I've never been so humiliated. It was worse than what the SWAT Kats do to me." He growled bitterly.

Sighing unhappily, Ten reached out and stroked his mate's face gently. "Please love, you mustn't see it like that. It was a beautiful experience, a truly magnificent joining of two souls and you are now a part of the pride. I love you." He said softly.

Feral sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't see it like that, at least not yet. Hopefully, he would later. He felt dirty somehow while at the same time wonderfully sated and complete. Basically he was thoroughly confused.

"Breakfast sounds good...or is it dinner still?" He asked in resignation.

"Hmm, it's breakfast and someone will be along soon with it so let's just relax." Tendaji said wrapping his arm around his mate and nuzzled Uly's cheek, blowing warm air on his mate's neck.

Feral shivered. Despite how many hours they had mated he felt his body reignite.

"Ohh, smells like someone is not through yet." Ten growled low in his throat.

Feral groaned hotly and allowed Tendaji to drag him back down. The mating this time was slow and leisurely ending in another nap.

It wasn't until a little later when the smell of food pulled them back awake.

"Ohh yes, that smells soo good. Here love," Ten said feeding a crisp piece of bacon to his mate who ate it hungrily.

A full breakfast was laid out for them and it didn't take them long to devour it. Once replete, they pulled on their robes and left the building for Ten's home. No one bothered them or came near, giving them space to be alone.

Taking a bath together, Feral sighed as Ten gave him a soapy massage.

"So now that my duty's done, can I go home now?" Feral asked hopefully.

Tendaji paused in his massage to sigh. "Yes my love, we can leave tomorrow if you like."

"Good! I have a lot of catching up to do." His mate said with satisfied relief.

Tendaji just shook his head and returned to caring for his mate. Uly had forgotten one important thing. If the Gods had favored them, he would be pregnant and carrying twins would make it difficult for him to continue as Chief Enforcer. He would have to be prepared to deal with a very surly mate when that happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 16: Preparing to go Home

After breakfast, Feral was still angry and confused about the ceremony now past. It still felt humiliating to him but he decided to set his pique aside for now as he was anxious to pack. Only knowing he was returning home tomorrow kept him from wanting to pound his mate into toothpaste. As it was, he satisfied himself in snubbing his mate for the rest of the day.

Tendaji was upset and annoyed by his mate's behavior. Ulysses made it plain he wanted nothing to do with him right now so he went and spent time with Dubaku.

"It hurts!" He blurted angrily as he flopped down on Dubaku's couch in his small bachelor home in the compound.

Dubaku eyed him sympathetically as he got them a couple of cool drinks. Handing one to his friend, he sat down in a nearby chair.

"You must give him time, Ten. He is justifiably furious, after all, you and others kept very important information from him. A Kat in his position and power would see that as betrayal." The wise lion stated calmly.

"But if we had told him, he would have refused, you know that." Ten spat out.

Dubaku sighed. "Yes, it was a truly no-win situation and I can't say you were entirely wrong doing what you did, however, I also can't fault Feral for being miffed about it." He said quietly. "The only good news is he won't be spiteful like a lioness or she-kat would be. He has a logical mind and his anger is based on being treated as a valuable commodity rather than the important individual he is. That would be grating on anyone's self esteem." He explained, trying to make Ten understand his male mate.

"His temper is formidable as well, let's not forget." Ten snorted.

His friend smiled. "Yes, there is that."

"You know he's going to make it impossible to protect him once he's back in his fortress once more." Ten stated more than asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Here is where you must tell him everything about lion society so that he won't be blindsided again. This time, there would be no excuse to keep him in the dark and every reason to be concerned that lack of knowledge on his part could get him hurt or killed." Dubaku said seriously.

Ten shuddered. "You are right about that. I hadn't even thought about that aspect yet. If he'll let me talk to him, I'll be sure to bring him up to date on what he should know." He said worriedly.

"Perhaps he will listen to me. As one of the Imamu of the pride, he may heed what I have to say more than his mate who has deceived him." His friend suggested.

Ten grimaced. "Oh yeah, rub it in why don't you."

"That was not my intention, Ten..." Dubaku started to protest before Ten cut him off.

"I know that! I'm just ribbing you." Tendaji waved off the comment then sighed. "Wonder how long it will take him to trust me again?" He asked rhetorically.

Dubaku just shrugged.

Near dinner time, Ten went back to his room and found his mate resting and reading. The book looked familiar.

"Hello, Uly. What are you reading?" He asked.

Feral glanced up and frowned at his mate. "Something I should have been given in the first place." He growled, turning the book so Ten could see the title.

He winced. The book was The History of the Zubari Pride. It contained their past as a pride as well as pertinent information on pride rules of behavior. It was required reading when he'd been a kitten.

"I'm glad someone gave you a copy. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them." He said carefully.

Feral's eyes narrowed. "No thanks. I'd never be certain if you were telling the whole truth or only as much as you think I need to know." He said tartly.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Tendaji spread his paws. "Look Ulysses, if I had told you about what you would be encountering then the mating would never have taken place and things would have been soo much worse for you and I. I know very well that you would have refused to go through with the ceremony, leaving you vulnerable to every lion in the compound due to being in heat." He said, trying to get his mate to understand.

"Convenient for you! It's a good thing it worked out alright anyway but that still doesn't make me trust you." Feral said flatly.

"If you would only let our bond seep into your conscious mind more then you would know if I was lying to you or not." Tendaji said tightly.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I don't feel this bond you keep hammering me about. Except for responding to you without hesitation, there's nothing to 'let in' as you so quaintly put it." Feral growled.

Ten frowned and stared at him. "That cannot be! Perhaps I need to have Dubaku talk to you. He knows more about this stuff than I. He is an Imamu of the Pride after all." The lion said thoughtfully.

"He's a what?" Feral asked in confusion.

"Hmmm, I guess you would call him a spiritual guide. That's the closest in your language I can come to describing what he does." Ten said with a shrug.

"I don't believe in that mumbo-jumbo kind of stuff. It's bad enough I deal with the weird everyday in my job." Feral snorted in derision.

Ten bristled. "Ulysses, beware what you say! Our Imamu are very important to our culture. They guide us and provide us with help when our emotions lead us astray. Derogatory remarks about them could be cause for hard feelings even to being attacked." He warned.

Feral blinked. He certainly hadn't intended to step on another species' toes about their 'religion' which is what he could feel was how they felt about these Imamu. "My apologizes, Tendaji. I certainly didn't mean any offense. I wasn't aware that is how your people see these individuals. We too have Kats we treat with special reverence and respect for much the same reason." He soothed.

Ten relaxed. This was a case of not knowing about their kind, he realized. Dubaku was right. Ulysses could get into serious trouble by not knowing about their culture.

"I must apologize too. This is yet another area of our culture you're not familiar with. I'm glad you got that book. It should help answer a great many of your questions and provide you with invaluable information to keep you from 'stepping in it' as it were." He said quietly. "Who gave it to you?" He asked, curiously.

"Your mother." Feral said shortly.

"Ahh...I must thank her for her thoughtfulness." Ten said, relieved that someone had thought of it. "Anyway, we must dress for dinner. You will be formally greeting the King and Queen. You will give them the same greeting you've learned to give to everyone else in the compound." Ten said. "Take a shower with me?" He asked over his shoulder as he peered into his closet, choosing what clothes to wear for dinner.

Feral thought about it for a moment then nodded, setting the book aside and rising from the bed. Ten felt his shoulders relax. At least his mate wasn't completely pissed at him.

Everyone was sitting in the hall, where they had the ceremony, when he and Tendaji walked in an hour later.

Tendaji walked quietly beside Feral as they strode across the floor and halted before the King and Queen. The regal pair was standing, waiting for them. Ten made his greeting first then Feral leaned forward and copied him.

The royal pair smiled warmly at them.

"You will sit beside us in the place of honor." The King said, gesturing to the right of him where two cushions waited, empty.

They quickly took their seats and the food was immediately served. It was a delicious feast and they gave it the attention it was due. As they were eating a rich concoction for dessert, the King turned to them.

"I know you are anxious to return to Megakat City and your duties, Ulysses. I wanted to take this opportunity to remind you that you are a member of this pride now which means you are a part of a greater whole. When one member is in trouble all respond to protect them. We are there for you any time you have need of us just as you are required to provide help to any of your pride that asks your help. You are required to return to the compound when you are within a month of giving birth so it may be witnessed by the pride and so you will be protected when you are at your most vulnerable. You also must return at least once a year to renew your ties with the pride. Any questions?" He asked when he was finished.

Feral sat a moment absorbing this information. Inside he was angry at yet another stricture on his freedom but one of the things the King had said made him uneasy.

"Uh, yes sir, I do. Being an hermaphrodite means pregnancy and birth are not as straight forward as with a female. Do you have doctors that are familiar with my more...unusual...needs?" He asked carefully.

The King paused in surprise. He had forgotten that fact. He turned to look questioningly at his Queen.

"I'm afraid he is right my love. We do not have any who specialize in his type of special needs." She said unhappily.

"Hmmm, well in that case, a team of lions plus one of our Imamu will be sent to Megakat City to attend the birth. I leave it up to you to notify us when such a team is required, Tendaji." He warned the young lion firmly.

"Yes sir." Ten said nodding his head in agreement.

Conversation swirled around them for the rest of the evening. Feral noted Nakatu was staring at him intently. He glared at the lion making it clear that he still harbored ill will toward the lion.

Nakatu simply showed all his teeth in a lazy grin. He would not be intimidated by some 'Kat' even if said Kat had gotten the best of him recently.

Feral looked away and grumbled to himself. Ten glanced at his mate in question.

"Something wrong, my love?"

"No!" Feral bit out. He was not about to discuss what had happened between himself and Ten's brother.

Tendaji blinked then looked across the room to see if he could identify what had upset his mate. He met the gaze of his oldest brother. He was given a smirk in return. Sighing mentally, he could guess now what had made his mate tense.

His brother had dared to try to take his mate and learned swiftly a valuable lesson, however, Ten didn't think Nakatu was completely defeated. He grit his teeth. Dubaku had told him what had happened before the ceremony. His brother was lazy, not very honest and caused his father an endless amount of grief with his bad habits.

Ten would have to watch out for him now. It was Nakatu that had made Ten leave the compound and live elsewhere. His older brother had a fondness for tormenting his younger sibling and Ten finally got tired of it.

Though he missed the compound, he was much happier running the Pride's security business in the Tanloren Empire. Now, however, he would have to open a branch in Megakat City and leave his assistant manager in charge of the other operation. The King had given his blessing and allowed what pride members who wanted to move, to join him there. Dubaku, happily, being one of them.

Since he had already known this would happen, he'd had his personal security team searching for the perfect place for the business and a home for him and his mate.

After dinner, Tendaji went to make a phone call while his mate returned to their room. Reaching Kunto, he got an update on the search and was told some prospects had been found and were waiting for his return to check them out.

Kunto had also told him about the fracas with Felina Feral and the Tumbuka Pride. The Feral's winning again wasn't a surprise but the sound of admiration and something else in Kunto's voice told Tendaji his pride mate might have more than a passing interest in the stiff necked female. He had smiled at that as he hung up from the call. It would be a great coup if one of his pride succeeded in taking the last of the Feral's to mate. That would solve a lot of future problems.

He debated telling Ulysses about this for some minutes but finally decided he'd better come clean because Felina was certain to tell him when he returned to duty.

'I'm already in the doghouse, what's one more thing.' He thought as he made for his room. His mate was reading again when he entered.

"Hey, love. I've got some information I know you'll want to know about." He began blithely, going to sit on the bed beside his mate.

Feral closed his book and gave Tendaji his full attention.

"I just called my third, Kunto. He informs me Felina had a run in with the Tumbuka Pride. She's fine, got away clean with a little help from Kunto." Ten said.

Feral's eyebrows lifted in concern then down again in an unhappy frown. "Why did they take her?" He demanded to know.

"Because she's your niece and is a fine catch for any pride. She made it pretty clear she wasn't interested." Ten told him.

"They won't leave her alone now." Feral rumbled angrily, making it a statement not a question.

Ten sighed. "Caught that in the book, did ya? Unfortunately you are right. Now that one pride has made a bid for her, others will try until she is mated." He said with a shrug.

"You're worst than the pests we fight everyday in our city. What's with you lions?" Feral snarled bitterly.

Tendaji opened his mouth to answer...

"Don't answer that. It wouldn't be an understandable response anyway." Feral snapped.

"I'm not going to win here at all, am I?" Ten asked in resignation.

Feral just glared at him then returned to his book, pointedly ignoring his mate.

Ten stared at Uly unhappily. "Am I welcome in bed tonight?" He asked slowly.

Feral lowered his book. "What do you think?" He said bitingly then raised his book again.

Sulking, Tendaji went to his drawers to get some things then left his room. He went to a guest room and tried to watch some TV, angry and lonely for his mate. Tomorrow wasn't going to be any better. Hopefully, when they returned to Megakat City, his mate would allow him close again.


	17. Chapter 17

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 17: Returning to Megakat City

Rising with the sun, Feral was excited about going home at last. In the back of his mind, he was afraid he was taking new problems back with him but he refused to let it dampen his enthusiasm. He would deal with any problems as they came up as he always did, although, he wasn't certain how he was going to deal with Felina's situation.

That disturbed and angered him. As he took a hot shower then got dressed, his mind flitted from one possible solution to another without results. It was a grumpy mate that Tendaji had the misfortune to run into when he got up to take a bath. Ulysses was leaving Ten's room with his suitcase, headed for the living area, when the lion stepped from the guest room he'd spent an unrestful night in.

The angry frown on his mate's face did not bode well for a reconciliation this morning.

"Can I ask why you are still angry with me this morning?" He asked, unhappily.

"I can't see a way to help my niece avoid the problems of pride's trying to snatch her. Knowing her, as I do, she will be totally pissed by this new complication in her life." Feral ground out.

"Oh...uhmm...well the only really effective solution is if she accepts a...yrk!" Ten started to say then choked when his mate suddenly put fingers around his neck and slammed him against the hallway wall.

"Forcing her to mate is not the answer!" Feral hissed furiously then released his mate who staggered back, rubbing his neck.

"Shit! When you get mad...you get mad!" Came a stunned voice behind Feral.

He turned and hissed in annoyance at the sight of Dubaku standing with his mouth open in shock. Turning back around, Feral picked up his suitcase, he had dropped when he'd attacked his mate, and stomped toward the front of the house. Moments later, the front door was heard to open then shut hard.

The two lions continued to stand in stunned dismay for several minutes then Dubaku looked at his friend with a sympathetic eye.

"Well my friend, you have one amazingly violent, bad tempered, and powerful mate. I don't envy you one bit." He observed uneasily.

Tendaji just glared at him and stormed off to his aborted bath without a word.

Dubaku just shook his head and made for the dining room. His friend was in for a very bad time and that meant so was his team from his foul temper. He only hoped Feral would cool off and allow his mate to be close again. Being separated was unhealthy for a lion and could cause severe emotional problems.

Dubaku would have to seriously address the problem of the Kat not feeling the bond. He knew it was there by the way Feral reacted to Tendaji's touch but the emotional link apparently wasn't felt by the Kat. This could have serious repercussions. In his capacity as Imamu, it was his responsibility to see to the health and welfare of each member of the pride. If he thought Tendaji had his paws full, he, himself was faced with a more daunting problem of getting Feral to trust him enough to head off an emotional disaster.

Shaking his head worriedly, Dubaku shoved the problem aside for the moment for more mundane things...like breakfast.

He was digging into his second helping when Tendaji came into the dining room. His face was set in lines of frustration and anger. His mother and father were sitting at the table as well and were dismayed by their son's expression.

"What on earth is troubling you? You should be ecstatic, as most newly mated are." His father said, eyeing his son in concern.

"Let's just say, my mate is a very difficult person." Ten gritted out as he dished up only a small amount of food. His appetite had diminished due to his altercation with his stubborn mate.

"Could you be a bit more specific, son?" His mother asked firmly.

Tendaji grimaced, not really wanting to air his personal problems with his parents but seeing their set expressions, he knew they would badger him for an answer. Sighing, he set his fork down and looked at them for a long moment.

"Ulysses is upset about a few things. First, he's angry at my failure to inform him of lion culture. By the way, mother, thank you for giving him the history book." He paused to say. His mother smiled and nodded. "And secondly, he's really pissed about his niece being the new target for a pride hunt." He finished.

"I see. Kats do have problems accepting our ways but the females, due to their bonds, adjust rather quickly. I don't understand why your mate is having so much trouble." His father said thoughtfully.

"That's just it! He doesn't feel the bond emotionally. Physically, I know the bond is working since he responds quickly to my touch but emotionally..." He stopped and spread his paws helplessly.

His parents blinked in utter shock.

"But...that can't be! A soul bond is two way. How is this possible?" His father demanded of the room in general.

"Sir, if I may." Dubaku interrupted.

Tendaji's father paused and nodded respectfully at the Imamu.

"Ten told me of this difficulty and I've seen it for myself. I can only surmise that it's due to Ulysses being male and not female that this is a problem. I do not know for certain if he is just not acknowledging it or he really can't sense it. Until I can get him to trust me enough for me to perform a soul search, there is nothing we can do at the moment." Dubaku said seriously.

"Oh my son, I am truly sorry this has happened. I hope Dubaku that you can resolve this problem quickly." Ten's mother said anxiously.

"I will certainly do my best." Dubaku said gravely.

The meal finished on a somber note. Ten's family walked with him to the limo that would take them to the airport. He wasn't surprised to see is mate leaning against the car waiting. When Ulysses saw them coming he straightened and politely waited for them to approach.

Ten's mother and father studied their new son-in-law with concerned eyes. His mother hoped her son would not suffer in the coming months with this fractious mate. She simply couldn't bare it.

She moved to stand before the tom. "Listen to me carefully, Ulysses. I love my son dearly. Your problems with the bond can hurt him seriously more than you realize. I want you to promise me that you'll let Dubaku help you to understand the bond better before my son comes to harm. Can you do that for me?" She said softly.

Feral blinked in shocked surprise. Ten's mother was worried something serious would happen to her son due his inability to sense the bond. He hadn't really bothered to understand this aspect of his mating, simply accepted it had happened. But Ten's mother made it sound like this was a much more serious problem. He glanced over at Tendaji who wouldn't look at him as he loaded his suitcase in the trunk. Feral sighed. Something else he would have to learn about. Oh joy!

"I can only say I will try, ma'am." He finally said, cautiously.

She gave a wane smile and hugged him briefly as Ten's father shook his paw. "That's all I want you do to, Ulysses. Have a safe trip!"

Feral nodded gravely then climbed aboard the limo. Ten climbed in beside him as Dubaku took the seat facing them. Others that were going with them loaded aboard their car and one other behind them. Soon the two limos were leaving the compound and headed for the airport.

An uneasy silence hung over the interior. No one was willing to break it. It seemed like a long time before they reached the airport but soon they were piling out and climbing aboard the jet.

Feral sighed in relief as the plane took off leaving the compound behind. He decided to take a nap during the short two hour flight.

Tendaji stared at his sleeping mate longingly. The future at the moment looked bleak and lonely.

Dukaku glanced at his friend in concern. He could already see depression settling over his friend's head. Turning away to look out his window, he was blind to the view, all he saw was a disaster he was expected to head off and he wasn't looking forward to trying to deal with it.

Two hours later, the plane came in for a landing at Megakat International Airport. Feral was practically the first to deplane. He strode for the arrival area, anxious to get his suitcase and get to his office. There was enough of the day to get a lot done.

He was pleased to find Felina waiting for him. She came forward smiling. She halted before him and saluted. He returned it with a radiant smile of his own.

"Glad you came for me. Are you on duty?" He asked as they walked toward the baggage claim area.

"Yes Uncle. I came on at eight this morning. How was your trip?" She asked, a little surprised to see her uncle practically running from his mate who was now far behind them.

"Don't ask!" He growled. "I want to hear all about what had happened with you and the Tumbuka Pride." He ordered.

It was her turn to grimace unhappily. "There's really not that much to tell, Uncle."

"I don't care. I want to hear it anyway and don't leave anything out." Feral said firmly.

Sighing, she held off answering until they had retrieved his suitcase and made for her enforcer sedan. Climbing in the driver's seat, she waited as her uncle tossed his case in the back and got in the front seat. He gestured for her to leave. She complied but saw Tendaji rush out the doors of the terminal and stand angrily on the curb as her car left the area. She wondered what on earth had happened. She hope he would explain after she gave him the report he wanted.

As she wended her way out of the airport traffic and sped off for Enforcer Headquarters, she relayed everything that had happened to her that night.

"Wait! Did you say you were investigating that business with Dark Kat when they snatched you?" Her uncle practically leaped at that statement.

"Yes...but I don't ..." She began.

"Got 'em! Remember they are not supposed to interfere with the duties of any katizen. To do so is to be arrested. I want a warrant put out for the Tumbuka Pride unit that's in the city immediately. Perhaps if we show we mean business about them breaking our laws it might make other prides think twice about hassling you." Feral said, nearly jubilant about finding a loophole to restrain the prides.

Felina's eyes widened and she nearly took her eyes from the road. "You mean I'm a target for** all** prides?" She said angrily.

"Yes. I'm sorry Felina. Because of me, you are now in this mess. I received little in the way of information about pride rules so I fell into many traps that I barely escaped except for the one perpetuated on me by my mate. I was finally given a very handy book to read which I should have had in the beginning. To say I was furious is putting it mildly." Feral said with a growl of remembered fury.

"Ahh...so that explains why your mate is in the doghouse with you." Felina said knowingly.

"That and other things I won't discuss. I've never been humiliated that badly before. Even the SWAT Kats antics have never done something that nasty. Tendaji will be lucky if I ever let him near me again after what he did." Feral fumed.

Felina's eyebrows rose. 'Now I really wished I knew what had happened. Uncle Ulysses is really furious.' She mused in concern.

"About arresting the Tumbuka Pride, Uncle, I was not technically on duty when I was taken." She reminded him after they had been silent for several minutes.

"An enforcer is always on duty, Felina. Even when they 'sign out' for the day does not mean they are technically truly 'off duty'." Her uncle said flatly.

She nodded. That was certainly true. Every cadet had that driven into them in the academy. If they saw a crime being committed, they were duty and honor bound to take care of it even if they were off duty.

"Have you found anything new about what Dark Kat is up to?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I found a piece of the crates used to ship those munitions Dark Kat got his paws on. I had it analyzed by our CSI but they didn't find anything noteworthy about it. I did find out what kind of munitions he took though. A new type of C-4 that's much more powerful. In his paws, he could do a lot of damage to half the city." Felina said unhappily.

"Crud!" Feral said angrily. This was why he had not wanted to leave the city. "As usual we are forced to play a waiting game until that creep makes his play and that could be months."

"Only too true." She sighed in agreement as she parked her vehicle in the underground parking area. She'd been forced to park here when she normally parked in the open lot across from headquarters just to keep the prides from trying for her again. So far, the only lion she'd seen lurking around her was Kunto from her uncle's pride. He at least was smart enough to keep his distance even though he wouldn't stop following her around. It was getting really annoying.

As they climbed out of her vehicle and made for the elevator, out of the corner of her eye, she caught the, by now, familiar silhouette of Kunto at the opening to the garage. She sighed mentally then was startled by a growl beside her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Her uncle snarled.

"It's Kunto, Uncle. He's my bodyguard, I guess." She said, her voice reflecting her resignation at the lion's constant vigilance.

Narrowing his eyes, Feral made a 'come here' signal that Kunto could not refuse. Warily, the lion slipped into the parking garage and came up to them. He moved close to give the pride greeting, Feral returned it as he had been taught. Felina frowned in puzzlement at the odd greeting. After the greeting was over, Kunto stepped back a distance.

"Commander Feral." He said politely.

Feral stared at the lion measuringly. "Thank you for aiding my niece in her escape from the Tumbuka Pride. However, she does not want to be mated to anyone and I respect her choice. I will not see her choice taken from her as it had been taken from me so listen up. Unless she changes her mind, no one is to bother her. She is an enforcer and that means she is on duty all the time even when out of uniform. That is true of all katizens whose job doesn't stop just because their shift is over. Get that word out to all the prides. If they don't heed my warning, they will find themselves behind bars as the Tumbuka Pride is about to find themselves shortly." He ordered firmly.

Kunto's jaw dropped when he heard that. "But a Pride Hunt is allowed in your city." He objected in shock.

"Only if it does not interfere with a katizens duties or job. This does interfere with the duties of an enforcer. So if you haven't heard me the first time and don't tell the other prides, count on any and all being locked up the moment they try to snatch either of us. Got it?" Feral said flatly.

"Yes sir." Kunto said. He was still trying to grabble with this incredible bit of legal logic on the dark tom's part. If what he said was legit then no enforcer, firekat, medical worker, or soldier could be part of a pride hunt unless that individual wished to be. This was going to shake the prides badly.

Feral turned and entered the waiting elevator followed by his niece leaving a stunned lion alone in the parking garage.


	18. Chapter 18

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 18: On Being a Proper Mate

Knowing Feral and Felina were safe in Enforcer Headquarters despite the time Feral had been snatched from there once, Kunto took the chance and went to see Tendaji. It was vital he get this new information to the prides at once.

He pulled out his cell and hurriedly called Ten as he made his way to his vehicle.

It was Dubaku who answered. "Yes, whose calling?" The Imamu asked.

"It's Kunto. I really need to speak with Ten in person. Where is he now?" He asked urgently.

"Sounds bad. Sure you don't want to tell me?" Dubaku asked in concern.

"Actually everyone has to hear this. It's bad and could have some serious repercussions. The Feral's are at Enforcer Headquarters and looked to be staying there for a while. Where are you?" He asked again.

Dubaku gave him the address of the possible new residence for the Kymer Security Firm. He told Dubaku he was on his way and to summon all pride members to Ten's location then he climbed into his vehicle and raced through town.

When he arrived, a few more of the pride were just arriving as well. He nodded at them as they all went into the very nice office building that looked like a good choice for their new offices.

He found Tendaji in the main lobby waiting for him. Many of the pride were there but he could see at a glance that a few still had not arrived.

"I hear you have something of serious import that takes you away from guarding Felina." Ten growled. He was still upset by his mate's behavior upon their arrival in Megakat City. His mate had the temerity to leave without appropriate guards or his mate.

"Yes but I'll wait till the last of our members get here so I only have to say this once." Kunto told him. He could feel his leader was irritated by something that had nothing to do with him but suspected, had everything to do with Tendaji's mate. While they waited he tried to distract Ten. "This looks like a great place. Have you decided yet?" He asked.

Tendaji sighed at being put off but answered readily enough. "Yes, it's an excellent location and really nice inside. I've already told the realtor to finalize the deal. The King had already given me his blessing on it."

"Sweet." Kunto said, pleased to have such nice quarters. The place wasn't just an office building but a home for single lions on it's third, fourth, and fifth floors, providing them with a safe haven and the comfort of their pride nearby. The top floor contained private offices and admin pool, the next three floors were living quarters for single lions where they could be safe and close to the pride. On the second floor, billing, files, research library and computers were located. The first floor lobby area was where the receptionist greeted clients; to the right would be interview rooms, and to the left would be meeting rooms and a large well equipped planning room. Located below the first floor were two more floors. The first was their armory, suit up rooms, medical area, disguise storage room, and showers for after missions. The last basement room had a tunnel leading from it to a block away secured exit. In this area, their speciality vehicles were kept as well as their personal vehicles. All and all a perfect place for a security firm.

Several more members of the pride finally arrived and Tendaji quickly collected them all and headed for the large conference room. Everyone found a seat and went silent. Ten nodded at Kunto before taking a seat himself.

Kunto stepped to the front of the room and told them what Feral had said. There was silence for a second and then an eruption of voices filled the air, raised in shocked anger and consternation. Many looked at Ten in indignation and accusation. After all, it was his mate that was causing all these difficulties.

Ten sat shocked and dismayed. This was bad. It wasn't that everyone wanted someone in the fields mentioned, it was the fact that one didn't know their target was in such a field when they first went into a hunt. It meant that they would have to research their target before they hunted, delaying things. It wasn't the end of the world but it took something out of the hunt...the glory of that first moment of bonding that occurred during a hunt. Now the whole thing would be reduced to a clinical dating service.

Ten shook his head. Goddess! His mate was causing all kinds of trouble. He rubbed his face and sighed. He had no clue what to do about this.

Dubaku got up and left the room. He needed quiet to try and think. Did he say Feral would be difficult? How about absolutely impossible!

_Meanwhile, in another part of the city... _

Feral was pleased at the sight of over eight members of the Tumbuka Pride being processed by his officers. Many a look of veiled anger was being thrown his way and if looks could be daggers, Tau's stare would have skewered him.

He didn't care. They would learn not to interfere with the important professional katizens of this city. They needed to date just like normal people. Satisfied, he left the processing area for his office.

The Tumbuka Pride left the city as soon as they were released from jail some twenty-four hours later. Other prides left as well. On one paw this was a boon to the Zubari Pride because it meant less competition for mates but they were still hamstrung by Feral's legal loophole which had driven the others away. Tendaji had still not come up with a way to solve the problem and his King and Queen were most vexed when they had been informed. He was told to bring his mate to heel and soon.

It didn't help that he had been separated from his mate for two days now. It tore at his soul to be close but not have his mate in his arms. Lions mated frequently, it tightened the bond and ensured a pair was healthy both in mind and body. Being kept away from his mate was making Tendaji sick and anguished.

Dubaku was gravely worried about his friend. Ten was their leader when they lived apart from the pride. Without him the pride members began to lose their spirit and willingness to follow him. Something had to be done.

He walked into Ten's office in their new headquarters. His friend was trying to take care of the reports from the members of his security force. Ten had a business to run but his heart just wasn't in it.

"My friend, you must take action to regain control over your mate. The more you and he are in contact the more the bond will begin to manifest itself to Ulysses. Separation just allows him to deny it exists." Dubaku said in concern.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ten said angrily. "He keeps himself away from me at that damn headquarters of his, quite effectively out of my reach since he left orders to prevent me entrance to his place of work."

"He has to go home sometime, Ten. I suggest you slip into his apartment as you did when you took him as your mate. I know its not really the right thing one does with a mate but your mate is a special case. You really have to work at getting him to feel the bond. I will still try to see him and I may have to resort to the same thing to do it." Dubaku said in grim humor. "But you can't wait until then. See him tonight!" He said urgently.

Rubbing his head with his paws, Tendaji sighed then looked up at his friend and Imamu. "Alright, I will do as you say. It hurts too much being apart from him." Ten said heavily.

"Good!" Dubaku said then turned and left the office.

Later that night, Tendaji scaled the side of Ulysses' building to his mate's balcony. He had already discovered his mate had left orders that he wasn't a welcome visitor when the security guard wouldn't allow him in. So he had to get in this way. Using a special tool, he opened the sliding glass doors and slipped in, closing the door behind him.

He sincerely hoped he wasn't wasting his time tonight. He didn't know if Ulysses was even coming home or choosing to sleep in his office. Sighing, he shoved those unproductive thoughts aside and undressed. He lay on the bed and waited.

He had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the door to the apartment. He jumped up, smoothed the bed then lay down on the other side of it away from the doorway. After about ten minutes, he heard his mate enter the room, sighing and stripping his clothes off tirededly. Soon the shower came on.

Ten could take him in the shower but decided against it. He intended to hold his mate through the night and wanted no interruptions like drying and moving to the bed from the bathroom would have been.

He sighed and tried to be patient as desire rose up and heated his body to a painful hardness. He needed his mate badly, more than he ever dreamed was possible.

The bathroom door opened and a burst of steam spilled out as his mate walked through the door, heading into the other room. Ten had watched him from his prone position on the floor. He swallowed hard as he saw his mate's naked form framed by the light of the other room before it vanished from sight.

Lights went out in the other room then his mate returned, flicking the light switch off and moving to the bed in the dark. Ten listened to the soft rustle of bedding then the sound of a heavy body laying down. He waited a moment longer and was pleased when Uly did not immediately cover himself with the blankets.

Rising up from the floor like a silent ghost, Tendaji had a brief glimpse of his mate's face and the eyes that were widening in surprise before he quickly jumped on his mate, rolling the powerful body over on its back before settling his own weight between the tom's legs and grabbing the wrists and shoving them up over Uly's head.

"What the devil are you doing?" Feral snarled in anger, trying to buck Ten off him.

"Doing what a mate is supposed to do." He growled hotly then swooped down and kissed his mate senseless.

Feral was shocked and angry that Ten would invade his apartment...again! But his pique vanished under that hot assault. He hadn't realized just how much he missed this from his mate. He had pretended to be happy that he was home and free once more but as the hours passed into days, a gradual feeling of uneasiness was seeping through his mind. His body made it plain it missed being held. No matter how much he worked and kept busy, he could not silence the growing discomfort and unhappiness that haunted him.

Now that was gone and a strong feeling of rightness rushed through him. He was hot and wet in an instant at the feel of Ten's hardness prodding him between his legs. He moaned and writhed heatedly, wanting to be filled. This was what he had been missing. No matter how much his mate made him angry, he couldn't deny how complete his spirit felt as it did this very moment.

Ten was overpowered by the scent of his mate's arousal and immediate capitulation. He had begun to doubt their bond was even there but this restored that confidence and urged him to take his mate. His mind and body demanded it. He released his mate's wrists then, after kissing, caressing every inch of his mate's body he could reach without removing himself and feeling Uly making urgent movements demanding he get on with it, Ten reared up a bit which allowed his mate to raise his legs so that he didn't have to do anything more than plunge into the welcoming heat.

They groaned in unison at their union. Uly panted and tightened his legs around Ten's waist. His arms pulled the lion down so that he could kiss and nip his mate's face in a surfeit of need and relief.

Ten growled with lust as he began a deep thrusting rhythm and returned his mate's insistent attention with nips and kisses of his own.

Feral felt like he did when he flew high in his jet, free of all his cares for just this moment in time. He moaned and met each of Ten's downward movements, taking him deeper within his sheath. It felt soo good!

Ten panted and picked up the pace. He knew he couldn't hold out to much longer, he was just too needy. Ulysses felt a wonderful shockwave begin at his toes and shoot up to his brain causing him to tighten and roar around Ten's hard cock as his orgasm washed through him.

Ten gave a sharp whine at the feel of his mate's sheath tightening around him. He was undone in that instant and filled Uly's hot channel, roaring his triumph.

He collapsed blissfully onto his powerful mate's chest. It felt wonderful to feel the drumming of Uly's heartbeat through his chest and smell the aroma of their joined union. He raised a paw and began to caress his mate's face with his fingers.

A sated pair of gold eyes opened and looked at him tenderly. Ten smiled, his heart tight. It was a look he'd hope he would see.

"Is this going to be a habit of yours...you know...breaking and entering?" Feral asked lazily.

"It wouldn't have to be breaking and entering if you'd just give me a key instead." Ten said darkly as he nuzzled his mate's neck and nipped the broad chin.

Feral sighed and shivered. Ten was still semi-hard and the feel of him made the tom hot again. "You tend to make me angry." He said, a groan slipping free.

"Sorry, we have much to learn about each other still." Ten said not really repentant. He began a slow motion with his hips enjoying teasing his mate.

"That's an understatement...oooohh that feels soo good..." Feral sighed, getting heated again. "Hmm...seems no matter how angry you make me...I can't get enough of this..." He moaned, moving his hips restlessly. Oh yes, he was really good at this!

"Well that's good to know...hmmm...you taste soo good my love..." Ten growled lustfully as he licked his mate's face and neck.

They moved insync once more, the fire building more slowly this time and more intense. Feral dug his claws into Ten's back and slowly drew them done to his rear, taking a moment to scritch the base of the tail. Ten gasped as a tingle of fire rushed up his spine from the touch. Wanting to return the favor, he leaned up until he could reach one of Ulysses' nipples. He took it in his mouth and sucked hard.

Feral gasped, eyes wide, hips bucking upward. 'Oh my God!' He gasped mentally, his brain melting under the assault.

Grinning in triumph, Ten switched to the other nipple and did it again. His mate jolted and moaned.

They were moving closer to climax but Ten was determined to hold out this time until Uly had exploded first. Guessing what his mate was up to and feeling his orgasm coming closer, Feral slid a finger under his mate's tail and inserted it until he touched the prostate and stroked it.

Ten was undone just as Ulysses' body tensed and he tightened around his mate. They roared at the same time.

Heaving for air they rested after the incredible release.

Tonight was going to be fantastic, Ten was certain as he rested up, intending to make his mate need him thoroughly and utterly preventing any separation from happening again.


	19. Chapter 19

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 19: Reaching an Understanding

The night had indeed been wonderful but now in the light of day, his mind turned to a more serious subject. He had made love to his mate when they woke and they lay entwined catching their breath.

"I know you must rise soon to prepare for work so while we have these quiet moments, I need to discuss something of a serious matter with you regarding the Pride." Ten said quietly.

Feral lay on his back and stared up at his mate. He could tell Ten was very troubled and he could well guess what was bothering him.

"I'm listening." He said easily.

Ten sighed then plunged on. "What you have done...invoking this paws off action against professional Kats and the Pride Hunt has caused a major blow up with the King and Queen. Some of the other prides have left the city in a angry huff." He said grimly.

"That law has always been on the books concerning Pride Hunts but no one has seriously infringed on the law until you took me and the Tumbuka Pride took Felina." Feral explained.

Tendaji's brows rose in surprise. "I can't believe this hasn't come up before?" He objected.

"During my tenure, it hasn't. I don't know about those before me." The dark tom said with a shrug. "Perhaps they just overlooked it since it didn't affect them directly and no one lodged a formal complaint."

His mate frowned at that and was silent for several minutes. "Then it only happened because it was you and Felina?" He asked thoughtfully.

"No. It was because we hadn't **consented **that caused the law to be invoked." Feral corrected.

Ten shook his head in disbelief. "All we had to do was ask if you would be willing to be pursued and all would have been well?" He asked sourly.

"Exactly."

"That won't work!" Ten said, his face flushing with anger and annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Feral asked surprised by his mate's intense reaction.

"Ulysses, you still don't understand what it means to be a part of the Pride and how much a Pride Hunt means to the bonding process." Ten said tautly. "It's very much like chasing prey...it gets the blood up...the heart pumping and in this case...the hormones for mating are pushed to their peak levels. When a lion catches its mate that first time...only then is a bond possible. The chase is the crucial part of this process. Some of us are lucky to find our soul mates, that's what happened to us, but for others it's the thrill of the chase and the hope of a bonding that drives a Pride Hunt. We don't date like Kats, it simply doesn't work for us." Ten explained. The mechanics of it are, being attracted to a certain person, going into hunt mode, then chasing the person to mate with them in hopes of bonding." Ten said, trying to break it down for Uly.

"Sounds haphazard to me. What's the deal with stealing each others target then?" Feral asked with a frown.

"That is the other part of the hunt. It's based on the survival of the fittest. I'm considered an alpha male so who I take as a mate will be of some importance. Other alpha males will want what I have because the female is usually the best around and important to a successful gene pool. In this case, though, it was because I had found a rare prize." Ten said with a shrug.

"So, okay, the way I understand this is, it is more a biological imperative rather than just the way you guys like to get a mate?" Feral questioned, trying to grasp the concept.

"Don't say you guys, Ulysses. You are now a member of the pride as well and it is your responsibility to uphold its traditions and its laws." Ten said seriously. "Yes it is a biological imperative but it is also steeped in tradition."

"Hmm, I see..." Feral murmured thinking about what had been said. He sighed inwardly. 'Why did this have to have religious and biological significance? Why couldn't it just be a habit that they needed to break?' He thought in annoyance. "Alright, fine...I get that it's not something you can help but when you interfere with a professional doing their job that's breaking the law. There is simply no way around that." Feral finally said.

"But..." Ten started to object, his face turning red.

Feral held up his palm. "When Tau interfered with Felina while she was searching for clues to Dark Kat's whereabouts, he could have easily put her life in jeopardy and the city's." He said sternly.

"The city's! What are you talking about?" Ten asked, still upset.

"Dark Kat is the worst of all the criminals that threaten this city. He's just stolen a large quantity of explosives. We know from experience that he doesn't do anything small. It was imperative that Felina find out where he's gone to ground. Tau seriously interfered with that investigation. I have no idea what their presence in the alley could have done to any evidence that Dark Kat left behind because the altercation of taking Felina would have wiped it out. Do you see what I mean?" He asked seriously.

Ten sat back and rubbed his head in consternation. "Okay, I concede you may be right about that. You will need to explain this to the King and Queen. They are very upset with you and could, under pride laws, bring you up before them to face serious charges of interfering with legitimate hunts. This is a very fine line you trod, Ulysses." Ten said heavily.

Feral chewed his lip in consternation. It seemed no matter which side he was on, he wasn't going to win. If he upheld the laws of Megakat City on Pride Hunts, he broke the law of the Pride. Yuck, what a mess. He closed his eyes and groaned. He wasn't a lawyer just a cop who enforced the law. Maybe he should have Ms. Briggs intercede in this. He thought about that for a moment longer and found the idea had a lot of merit to it.

"Alright I'll speak to them but I'll also have Ms. Briggs talk to them as well. She deals with this kind of thing often and, besides, she is the Deputy Mayor and this does affect the Katizens of this city." Feral told his mate.

Ten blinked at that and realized Uly was right. "Hmm, I can see what you mean. Okay, I suggest you try to take care of this immediately. Everyone is very angry right now." He said.

Feral rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot. Did the fact that Dark Kat is out there with a threat big enough to take out the city just pass you by?" He said sarcastically.

Ten flushed in irritation. "I know you have a lot of important things riding on your shoulders, Uly but unfortunately, you precipitated this one all on your own." He reminded his mate.

"Fine!" Feral growled in annoyance, climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, once more closing the door on his mate.

'He is so irritating!' Ten hissed to himself. 'I seriously wonder how on earth we could be soul mates!'


	20. Chapter 20

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 20: Agreements and Discussions

After he got dressed, he noted his mate had already done the same and was waiting for him with a light breakfast. Grumbling about wasting time, he sat down under his mate's watchful eye and managed to choke down a little toast, bacon, and coffee even though he had no real appetite. Their early morning discussion and subsequent disagreement left him irritable.

They left the apartment and though reluctant, Tendaji left his mate to go to work on his own in his hummer while he went to his own vehicle parked behind the apartment. He felt only marginally better when he spotted the guards he set on his mate.

Still troubled by their conversation, Tendaji headed for his new offices. He needed to talk to Dubaku urgently.

Feral didn't miss his tail in his rearview mirror as he wended his way through morning traffic. He didn't bother to sigh, knowing he had to get used to being shadowed all the time by Ten's......no.....his pride. That was going to be another thing he had to get used to........no longer being alone. He now belonged to a greater whole and he needed to think like one from now on.

That didn't help his quandary this morning, however, since he sat firmly on the fence in this matter by being the law enforcement for this city **and **a member of the Zubari Pride. What a mess. He sincerely hoped, Ms. Briggs would be able to help him wade through the legal quagmire he'd inadvertently caused.

He decided it would be best if he simply went on to city hall and addressed this problem immediately. If he went to his office there would be no way he'd get free for hours. Decision made he changed direction slightly and headed for the Deputy Mayor's office.

Feral walked across the lobby briskly and took the elevator to the top floor of city hall. He was lucky, when he exited the elevator he spotted Ms. Briggs just entering her office. He moved quickly down the hall and entered the outer office. He ignored the secretary and headed for Callie's still open door.

She was in the process of closing it when it halted. She frowned and was surprised to see Commander Feral behind it, wanting in. Eyeing him questioningly, she opened the door further so he could slip in then closed it behind him.

"I wasn't aware you had returned to the city, Commander. When did you get in?" She asked as she made her way to her desk and sat down.

"I got in yesterday morning and went straight to my office, Ms. Briggs. I had a great deal to correct from Steele's bungled work." He growled, taking a seat before her desk. Normally, he would remain standing, say what he needed and leave but this time he knew this matter was going to take longer.

"I can well imagine." Callie grimaced in sympathy. She didn't like Feral's second in command any more than he did and wished, far too many times, that she could help him get rid of the useless officer but politics kept their paws tied. "So, knowing you still have a great deal of work to do, I'm surprised to see you here. Is there a problem?" She asked.

It was Feral's turn to grimace. "Unfortunately, yes. Seems my being mated and accepted into the Zubari Pride has placed me in the middle of a serious legal entanglement. Let me explain." He said and over the next twenty minutes he told her about the law and how the Pride Hunts conflicted with it.

When he finished, Callie leaned back in her chair and stared at him in dismay.

"This is a real problem alright. I'm going to have to get with the city attorney about it. Is there someone who can speak for the prides and has the authority to negotiate a new agreement? She asked him.

Feral frowned, "I'm not certain who that would be. Just a moment and I'll call Ten." He said pulling out his cell and speed dialing his mate's number. "Ten, who can speak for the prides and have the authority to sign a new agreement?" He asked his mate when he answered.

Ten blinked in surprise. Uly hadn't wasted any time dealing with this problem. "Dubaku can discuss the matter and help define a new agreement but a conclave of pride leaders will have to meet and agree to it before it can be ratified." Ten explained.

"Understood. Would you have Dubaku call Ms. Briggs and set up a time to meet and discuss this with the city attorney?" Feral asked.

"That's not a problem. Wait and I'll get Dubaku right now." Ten said putting the phone on hold a moment while he summoned his friend.

Feral held his phone and waited and looked at Ms. Briggs. "Ten is getting Dubaku. He will be the one to help negotiate a new agreement on this but ratifying will require a conclave of the Pride leaders." He told her.

"That's understandable. It means, though, no resolution to the problem will happen very soon. You need to find a happy median to solve your problem temporarily until a more permanent solution is agreed to." She said seriously.

Feral nodded then raised a finger signifying someone was on the phone. "This is Dubaku!" Came the other lion's voice. "Yes, Dubaku......Feral here.......did Ten tell you what we need?.......okay....then here is Ms. Briggs." Feral said handing his phone over to the Deputy Mayor. She took it and spoke for a few minutes than hung up, handing the phone back to him.

"Okay, we're set." Callie told him.

"Thanks for your help, Ms. Briggs. I appreciate this. As for what I'll do in the meantime, you could say I have already done so. Most of the other prides have left the city for the time being until this is resolved. The Zubari Pride already knows what I'll do if they cross the line right now. I'll just have to take care of it on a case by case method for right now." He sighed, shaking his head at the extra work.

"That would probably be the best for now, Commander. I'll brief the Mayor about this problem with the prides so he isn't blind sided by it even though he'll not be involved beyond signing the agreement." She said with a wane smile.

Feral gave her a small smile in return. He knew who really ran the city and knew she would take care of this as swiftly as she could then cajole the Mayor into signing his name. 'What a way to run a city.' He thought wryly. He nodded goodbye and left her to get back to her heavy workload that he had just added to.

He was relieved to have that dealt with as he hurried off to get back to his own ridiculously huge workload. He never bothered to do more than glance quickly at his guard, checking to be sure it was a pride member, before taking the elevator to the ground floor and making for his hummer.

Back at the Kymer Security Firm's new office building, Ten eyed Dubaku as the other hung up the cell phone and handed it back to him. "Well?" Ten asked taking the cell and putting it in his pocket.

"Ms. Briggs will get back to me when she has a chance to speak with the city attorney then we'll have the first of many meetings, I don't doubt." Dubaku said dryly.

"Well, at least Ulysses does get things moving quickly." Ten sighed. "So we have to keep our noses clean and take care when we stalk a mate." He grimaced unhappily. "Oh that will go over well with the young bucks." He said sourly.

"It can't be helped. You mated a very sharp tom who cares a great deal for the kats of this city but especially for his own people. That's what makes him a leader." Dubaku said quietly.

"I know, but......there are times when I just don't' understand why I had to mate such a fractious person in the first place. I feel I'm on a constant roller coaster." He complained, leaning back in his chair in his new office. "And it still bothers me that he can't feel our bond."

Dubaku smiled understandingly. "One never knows what our Goddess has in mind for us. Despite all the grief you two might suffer as you learn about each other, I feel you two will do great things for our Pride. As for your bond......I intend to catch your mate and discuss that." He said quietly.

"I hope you are able to find out what's going on." Ten sighed in concern. "Well, I'll leave that to you and let the other take care of itself for now. I have the job of setting up our company here so that's what I'll concentrate on." He grunted.

Dubaku merely shrugged and let Ten change the subject to a less painful one. It was going to be a busy day. He still needed to speak to Commander Feral about the bond and he couldn't delay to much longer.

It took him longer than three days to get Feral alone to talk to him, much to his annoyance. The big tom had been difficult to corral, repeatedly saying he had far too much work to get done and though, that was certainly true, Dubaku had to finally tell him he had no choice and to set a time for them to meet. The Commander grumbled irritably but finally made a time for them to meet privately.

Dubaku had decided a bluff overlooking the ocean would be the perfect place. It was breathtaking and on a weekday, fairly unbusy. As he arrived before Feral, he was pleased to note the area was devoid of anyone. This would make what he had to say and do, easier.........he hoped.

He had suggested a long lunch and to that end, had brought a small picnic basket of food, blanket and drinks. He spread the blanket under a lone tree overlooking the beach below them.

Not more than ten minutes later, Feral drove up. He paused near his vehicle to pull off his coat, and leave his laser and holster locked inside his car, taking only his radio with him. He spotted Dubaku and trudged up the grassy hillside to join him.

Dropping gracefully onto the blanket opposite the lion, Feral laid his radio next to him and leaned against the tree.

"Thank you for coming, Ulysses." Dubaku said politely, handing the Commander a sandwich and can of milk.

"You didn't give me much choice." He grunted accepting the food.

"True, but being polite doesn't hurt anyone and provides a more convivial starting point." Dubaku pointed out as he took his own sandwich and milk and sat crosslegged as he stared out over the ocean. "The view here is breathtaking. This is one of the things I like about your city." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's been a while since I had time to be here." Feral said, staring at the sandy beaches below him. Point of fact, he'd not been here for anything but duty in a very long time, he realized. It was peaceful and the view was great. He drank it in as well as the salty air as he ate his lunch. A peaceful meal was something he hadn't had in a long time either.

"Then I'm pleased to have chosen it for our discussion and lunch. The spirit needs a break if it is to handle adversity well. I suspect you rarely if ever take any time for yourself and your spirit is starved for a moment of peace." Dubaku observed lightly.

Feral didn't comment. They ate their meal in relative silence after that. When they were through, Dubaku collected the trash and put it back in the basket then settled himself for the difficult discussion at paw.

"Ulysses, because you are not female, I suspect this is why you do not sense the bond between you and Tendaji. What I need to do is probe you and see in what shape the bond is in before I can help guide you both. You will feel no pain or intrusion. I am not gong to rummage around your thoughts, so any secrets you hold because of your position will remain your own. I will only go to that place in your mind that holds the cord that connects you to your mate." Dubaku explained as simply as he could.

Feral frowned and shifted uneasily. "I don't really like the idea of someone in my mind in the first place." He said unwillingly.

"I know and I understand. You are a rather pragmatic Kat and this 'hocus pocus' is just not in your nature to believe in but it is an integral part of a pride's heritage and history. It is something you will just have to accept at face value as a member of the pride. Hopefully, though, you will eventually feel the bond and then you will understand what it's all about more easily. Shall we begin?" Dubaku asked.

Feral shifted again. "What do I have to do?" He asked, still nervous about allowing this lion to intrude in his mind.

"I want you to either close your eyes or to stare at the water and let your mind relax. Empty it of everything. I will do the rest." The lion instructed, readying himself for the probe.

The dark tom tried closing his eyes but his mind was just too busy. Sighing in annoyance, he opened them again and stared at the blue water. That helped him to relax and just be for a little while.

Dubaku studied Feral as he worked to relax his mind. He sighed mentally, 'This Kat just doesn't know how to relax because he's never allowed himself to.' It took Feral some fifteen minutes to finally fall into a relaxed state of mind watching the ocean.

Closing his own eyes, Dubaku settled into a trance state then drifted carefully toward the waiting tom before him. He slipped in slowly, halting many times when Feral's inner alarms would go off. He was amazed at how well developed the dark tom's sixth sense was. Ten was very fortunate to have a tom who essentially was so hyper aware of his surroundings that he seemed to live a charmed life despite the dangerous environment he existed in.

It took him far longer to reach his goal because of Feral's hyper aware senses but he finally did reach the golden cord he had been looking for. He studied the bond from many angles but he could not see why Ulysses could not sense it. The bond was a bright glowing blue that shone like a star. It told him Ulysses and Ten's bond was very strong indeed and was the soul bond Ten had felt it to be.

Sighing to himself, Dubaku looked a little deeper and finally discovered a section where the cord was seemingly pinched off. He frowned at it. This shouldn't be here. He looked around more closely, a suspicion forming in his mind. Seeing nothing more, he carefully retraced his way back out.

Moments later he was in his own body once more. He took several slow, deep breaths to clear his mind and pull from the trance.

Feral had felt some odd sensations, a few felt like his sixth sense going off but he consciously ignored them knowing it was probably because of Dubaku's intrusion. It was very hard to keep his mind relaxed when his alarms kept going off, though.

"You have a very well developed sixth sense, Ulysses. I've never encountered one as strong as yours." Dubaku said, breaking the silence.

"That's nice to know. Was hard to stay relaxed with you setting off my internal alarms though." Feral grunted, glad it was over.

"I can imagine. It wasn't easy traversing your mind field, I can assure you. Anyway, I did find the bonding cord. I must say it makes my heart warm when I see a soul bond. It is unlike any other bond.......it glows with the strength of a star in the heavens. The only thing I saw that marred it was one end of it was pinched." Dubaku said, frowning.

"Pinched?" Feral asked in surprise.

"Yes. I suspect it is you that is doing it." The lion said seriously.

"Me? But I don't know how to do anything like that." Feral objected.

"Not consciously, no. But your subconscious mind has determined this bond is an intruder and has cut it off." Dubaku said.

Feral blinked in shock. "So it's there but I can't feel it because I'm blocking it?"

"Yes."

"Well how do I unblock it?"

Dubaku shook his head. "You have to want to 'badly'. I'm afraid it will take something very serious to make you want to reach out to your mate with every fiber of your being and I'm not certain what that might be that would cause you to do this." He said unhappily.

"Well that sucks!" Feral grumbled. "From what everyone's been telling me, it's a real bad thing that I can't feel the bond and now you're telling me it will take something really bad for me to allow it to work. That's just great."

"I know. I wish I could do something about it but this is something you must do yourself." Dubaku said shaking his head in dismay. "Do you understand what the bond is and how it functions?" He asked, changing the subject a little.

"Uh.....not really. Ten's said it binds our souls together but beyond that I don't know much more." Feral said with a shrug.

"Alright. A bonding between lions or as in your case, a lion and Kat occurs during the hunt and first mating. Your minds reach for each other and bind together. A soul bond is very rare. In that kind of bond the soul and mind bonds but in yours and Tendaji's case, your souls were the only ones that connected but not your minds. Your bonding is incomplete and is causing Tendaji discomfort. The only time I noted you being affected is when you denied Ten your company. It started to disturb you didn't it?" Dubaku asked gently.

Feral rubbed his neck and blushed. "Uhm, I felt a bit uncomfortable and lonely.....yes." He said reluctantly.

"And when you two came together, you felt better again.....more whole.....didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Feral admitted.

"That worked for you but Tendaji is still suffering from the incompleteness of the bonding process. Eventually it will make him ill and emotionally unstable." The lion said gravely.

Feral stared at him in shock. Just the thought of that made him feel ill. "I.....I ....didn't realize..... there's nothing you can do?" He pleaded, now very worried.

Dubaku was relieved to see the distress on the tom's face. It meant that even though he couldn't feel the bond, enough of it was there to make him upset about anything happening to his mate. That gave Dubaku hope.

"I'm sorry, no. It really is all up to you." He said, sorry to cause the tom even more distress.

Feral turned his head to stare at the ocean blindly. No matter how much his mate and the pride annoyed him, he didn't want his mate to suffer because of something he had inadvertently done. He was at a complete loss as to how to fix it though and apparently, their Imamu didn't have an answer for him either. 'Crud, as if I didn't have enough worries as it is.' He thought miserably.


	21. Chapter 21

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 21: Trouble on all Fronts

Feral tried his best to make more time with his mate by not working overtime as often but it still didn't ease the growing strain he could plainly see in Ten's face.

It made him feel bad and uncomfortable. It didn't improve by the time, Turmoil decided to blow into Megakat's airspace again. This trip out, she was out for T-Bone's blood. She swept in on a storm filled night sky and began firing at Enforcer Headquarters, trying to draw out the SWAT Kats.

Feral was at home with his mate when the call came in. They were cuddling on the couch, the dark tom trying to ease his mate's tension in his company. Not feeling the bond was making Feral more than frustrated now and caused constant friction between them......his guilt......Ten's pain. This was one of their more amendable nights and he was making the most of it, that is until his radio toned off beside them.

Groaning in annoyance, Feral picked it up. "Feral!"

"Commander, Turmoil is firing on Enforcer Headquarters. The control tower has had to be evacuated and she's managed to prevent any launching of the fighter squadron. Only the choppers on patrol are dealing with her squadron and the SWAT Kats have just made the scene and are engaging her personally." The Dispatcher was shouting urgently over the noise of machine guns and the enforcer tower's canons.

Feral lunged up from his seat and rushed to the bedroom. "Are any tanks launched yet?" He bellowed as he quickly got dressed. Tendaji grimly aided him by holding his boots as he stamped them on.

"No sir! Unable to leave the building. Far too much debris around the base that fell from the top floors blocking the exits." He was told.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. Are there any choppers that can pick me up?" He asked as he put on his coat.

"Yes sir! Sending one your way now!" The dispatcher said tightly, a loud boom nearly drowning him out.

Feral grit his teeth as he clicked his radio off. Tendaji stood tensely before him. The dark tom pulled his mate close and kissed him hard. Pulling away, he stared at his lion mate for a moment.

"I'll be careful I promise. I'm afraid I'll not be home for a while if the damage is as bad as they say it is." He said unhappily.

"I don't doubt that. Sorry your building is taking such a hit, Uly. Keep safe!" Ten said, forcing his arms to stay at his side while every instinct was telling him not to let his mate go. It was so very hard for him to let his mate handle so much danger and not try to protect him. His mind told him bluntly, 'he's a warrior and he's been doing this for years' but his heart just wouldn't listen. It was his mate, the one who could very well be carrying his cubs, and who should be taking better care of himself. It made him sick and worried. The fact the bond still was silent made it even worse for him.

Leaving his mate behind, Feral hurried to the roof where he waited for his ride. Every time he left his mate now the stress was getting worse. Dubaku had been wrong. It wasn't just Ten who was suffering, so was he. As a chopper came out of the rainy skies and began to land near him, he shoved his pain away as he did every time he had to leave.

As they flew nearer to Enforcer Headquarters, he was appalled at the significant damage Turmoil had done to his building. All the windows of the tower had been blown out, huge chunks of masonry was on the sidewalk below. The big guns were still firing at the fast moving jets with no effect except to keep her away. Fortunately, no more damage was being done because the SWAT Kats had managed to entice her away.

However, he could see the pair of vigilantes were having a hard time of it. The Turbokat was taking hits and being battered as they dodged and tried to take her out of the sky. It didn't help that they were being ganged up on.

He had to launch his jets to give them some cover. It wasn't for them he was doing this as he jumped out of the chopper and ran for the jet hangar. It was because Turmoil would go after them again if she managed to take out the SWAT Kats.

The auxiliary flight line was still in one piece so he launched every jet he had a pilot on duty for and went after the barely visible battle above the city. As they got closer, Turmoil's wing force peeled away from her and made for them. Soon they were in a heated battle, the weather making it nearly an even conflict.

Finally, the SWAT Kats managed to get the upper paw and take Turmoil out of the sky. The enforcers, with only a ten percent loss rate, finished off the rest of her squadron. Having trashed her jet, the pair had caught her trying to escape in a small jet pack. She was now hanging in one of their nets. They flew to the auxiliary flight line and dropped her net onto the cement surface. A crew of enforcers ran out to take custody of her.

Instead of leaving, the Turbokat landed near the edge of the flight line and left room for Feral and his flight to land. Leaving his jet, Feral strode quickly to the sleek black jet. Before he could demand why they were there, the pair jumped down from their cockpit.

T-Bone raised a paw, demanding attention. Feral blinked balefully at him but held his piece.

"We have some bad news for you Commander. Through some contacts of ours we've discovered you are still sought after by slavers. Your previous owner has put up a ridiculously high bounty for your hide." T-Bone said soberly.

Feral paled then flushed with anger. "That bastard!" He rumbled furiously.

"Listen, we know you'll do what you can to keep yourself safe and so will your mate but even you can't be on your guard 24/7 so I've got a tracking device I've designed to be hidden in your fur. That creep has really upped the stakes and it won't be long before some jackass tries to win the cash. Give us all a break and wear this please." Razor begged him.

It wasn't that they cared that much for him but the alternative was Steele and no one wanted that incompetent in command of the military forces of Megakat City. They had enough problems keeping the omegas at bay as it was so despite Feral and themselves rubbing each other the wrong way, he was still the better option for the city.

Feral eyed the pair for a long moment. His first reaction was to tell them to go to hell. But he paused. He knew they weren't doing this because they cared about him personally but that they cared about Megakat City as much as he did even if they went about it the wrong way. So it made sense they didn't want him gone. It made him feel odd that they were willing to put up with him rather than see the city in flames due to an incompetent replacement. It was a strange kind of compliment.

"Very well. I have a feeling my mate might still object so I hope its as invisible as you think." He growled in reluctant agreement.

"Oh it is." Razor said grinning in relief. If Feral had refused he would have found a way to place the tracker anyway. He stepped forward, pulling out a tiny device that looked nearly invisible except for its electronic innards.

Feral stared at it in astonishment. "What's the range on that?" He asked in amazement.

"Over twenty miles!" Razor said proudly. "Now hold still a moment......" He reached up to Feral's throat. He was stopped by Feral's paw.

"Uhm.....that's a favorite spot of my mate...." He said in some embarrassment.

Razor stopped and stared at him nonplused. "Well then where do you suggest I place it that it won't be found by your mate." He asked, mildly amused at Feral's discomfort.

Feral had to think hard about that. His mate had a way of going over nearly every inch of his body when they made love.

"Uh, well somewhere in my hair or behind an ear perhaps......" He said doubtfully.

Keeping his smirk to himself, Razor gestured for Feral to lean forward. He looked around a bit and noted that the lion apparently liked to lick the top of his mate's hair because it was a bit bare there and it wasn't due to balding. He switched to the ears and noted the lion apparently favored Feral's right ear more than the left so buried the device with a dab of special glue into the space between Feral's ear and his hair. He studied it for a moment with a flashlight and was pleased that it was invisible.

He stepped back and Feral straightened up. "Okay, there's a special glue I put it on with. Don't take a shower for at least an hour. After that just don't brush too hard the area between your left ear and your hair. Hopefully your mate doesn't change his habit of nibbling on your right ear any time soon." Razor said smirking.

Feral reddened. "How long does the battery last?" He asked to change the subject.

"I made sure it was very long lasting......about six months. Let's hope they either make a move or give up." Razor said flatly.

"If you're taken, we will notify your mate that we've got a tracker on you. Until then he doesn't have to know." T-Bone said.

Feral nodded. "Alright. Thanks." He said then turned to get back to the clean up of his headquarters. Behind him he heard the Turbokat lift off. That small SWAT Kat was a brilliant inventor, not for the first time, he wished that kat worked for him.

It took hours to remove most of the debris on the street and on his primary flight line then he had to report to Ms. Briggs who was at home about how much damage there was and set up a back up control tower till the main one was repaired.

It was well after midnight before he called a halt since it was too dark to do much more. He was torn about whether to go home or stay. After debating several long minutes, he decided to go home.

He stepped into his darkened apartment and tirededly stripped his coat and weapon off. A shadow suddenly appeared at his side. He knew it was Ten. His mate hugged him to reassure himself that his mate was alright then guided Uly to the bedroom where Feral allowed him to help strip off his sweaty clothes.

"How bad was it love?" Ten asked.

Feral sighed and gave Tendaji a brief synopsis of the damage. Ten whistled in shock.

"That's terrible. How long's it going to take to get you back in working order?" He asked in concern as he helped his mate off with his boots.

"Too long. I won't know the exact amount of time until I look at it in the morning and have construction give me an estimate." Feral said, exhaustion dragging him down.

"Well it's obvious it will be another long day for you so let's get you into the shower then bed." Ten coaxed his mate to his feet. He turned on the shower. While they waited for the water to get hot, Ten gave his mate a shoulder massage. Feral sighed and relaxed, glad now that he had decided to come home.

"I have some other news for you, Ten. The SWAT Kats came by some information that they relayed to me. Apparently my former 'owner' desires my return and has a bounty on my head. They tell me its significant. I wanted you to know." He said, not surprised when his mate tightened his fingers for a moment and hissed.

"That bastard!"

"Those were my sentiments when I heard about it."

"I know you don't like it but I'm going to beef up your protection." Ten said flatly, brooking no argument.

"Yeah, I know." Feral said in resignation then he stepped into the shower and moaned in relief at the feel of the hot water soothing his tired body. He soaped down and remembered not to mess to much with the area hiding the tracker. He was actually relieved to be wearing that. He didn't want to think about falling into the paws of that sadist again without anyone knowing where he'd gone. It made him cold inside.

He finished his shower and allowed the dryers to get rid of the water rather than use a towel. Naked, he padded out to the bedroom and climbed into the bed where Ten was waiting for him. His mate turned out the light and spooned him from behind. Feral sighed contentedly and was soon asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 22: Not So Good News

The next day was a very long one as Ten had predicted. Feral wasn't happy to learn it would take over a week and a half to repair his damaged tower. Sighing in frustration and anger he gave his damage report to Ms. Briggs who also wasn't terribly happy either.

"This has truly pushed the meager budget to its limit, Commander. Mayor Manx has managed to deplete a quarter of the emergency funds for use on his Tower Project." Callie said ruefully.

Feral grimaced distastefully. "Wish we could oust that fool. This city would run so much better under you."

Callie's eyebrows rose to her hairline in surprise. "I'm speechless to hear you say that, Commander."

Feral shrugged his shoulders. "I know its you who actually runs this city, Ms. Briggs. Its really not a stretch to see you have full control instead of that pompous ass."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but truthfully, I have more control behind the scenes then I would being in charge even if it shouldn't be that way." Callie said with a unladylike snort.

"Politics! I detest it!" The dark tom grunted in disgust.

"Its what makes the world go round and runs this city." She said comisseratingly.

He shook his head and took his leave of her to return to his office and the considerable pile of work waiting him.

The only good thing that happened over the days and weeks that passed, was no more omegas appeared. The only irritation Feral had to suffer through was the feeling of being suffocated by all the guards surrounding him.

Everywhere he went he had a guard ring of up to ten lions. This made it hard for him to keep a low profile and the news hounds loved to make a point about 'Feral's Lion Ring' at least once a week.

So far there had been no sign of slavers, bounty hunters, or others looking to collect on the ridiculous amount of money for his hide. Meanwhile, his efforts to locate Dark Kat were getting no results. Felina was just as frustrated. None of her squealers had an inkling to what the omega was up to.

Add to his frustrations he still couldn't sense the bond in his mind no matter how many attempts Dubaku tried during their meditation sessions.

Feral was becoming increasingly worried about his mate. Ten looked terrible, though, he made regular attempts to hide his discomfort and insecurity from Feral. Despite that, the dark tom could see its effects when his mate sought his touch and attention with an increasing sense of desperation every time they were alone together.

If this situation wasn't bad enough, Feral began to have symptoms of extreme fatigue, needing to pee often and irritability. He shoved the sensations away during the day at work but at night with only Ten to distract him, they made ignoring them impossible.

With a sense of frustration dogging his heels, Feral caved in finally and went to see Dr. Mewser, the Chief Surgeon for Enforcer Headquarters Medical Wing.

Dr. Mewser gave his Commander a quick but thorough exam then took some blood tests. While he waited for the results he had Feral come to his office after he'd dressed. Once the big tom had settled in a comfortable chair before the doctor's report laden desk, he eyed him for a long moment before speaking.

"Your mate's Imamu has spoken with me and has informed me of the problems you and Tendaji are having completing the soul bond. I'm sorry I can't help you with that, but I am concerned about the stress its causing you by its absence. You and Tendaji have managed to cope as well as expected but it can't last." Mewser said in concern.

"I know that!" Feral bite out in frustration. "But what can I do about it? I'm not physic and all this seems like mumbo-jumbo stuff to me."

"Unfortunately, it is that attitude that is keeping you from completing the bonding process. Your unwillingness to believe in it is preventing you from opening your mind to it." Mewser pressed him.

"That's what Dubaku said as well but, damn it, I don't know how to do this even with his help."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry but it is all up to you.......so....." Mewser paused when there came a knock at his door. His nurse stepped in and handed him a sheet of paper then quickly left them alone again. Mewser studied the lab results for a few minutes. He dropped the paper to his desk and looked up at his patient.

"Well, unfortunately, I will be adding to your problems. You're pregnant."

Feral went still a moment, his mind flashed back to that moment in the lion's ceremony room and their wild mating that consummated their initial bond. His shoulders slumped.

"Well, no surprise there. I was in heat when I was inducted into the pride during the initial bonding ceremony." He grimaced then continued. "Also, his mother told me twins was the usual outcome of all matings."

Mewser sat back in his chair and rubbed his face with one paw. 'When it rains...it pours' he thought heavily. "Well that's just grand news and explains why the test results are stronger than a normal pregnancy should be. I don't have to tell you but I will to make it official, you're automatically removed from combat duty."

Feral moaned in response to that.

"Yeah, I know! Sucks don't it but I expect you to comply anyway! Also, you'll have to see a specialist in hermaphrodite pregnancies. I can set up an appointment for you if you'll let me. It has to be soon." Mewser stated firmly, knowing the Commander's propensity to ignore medical orders.

"Tendaji and I both know about that requirement and, yes, go ahead and do it. It will save me time from looking for one myself." Feral said in resignation.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Mewser asked.

"No.....thanks.....I guess my symptoms are all related to my pregnancy so I'll wait to see the specialist about how to manage them." Feral said getting up from the chair to leave.

"You are correct but I can tell you one of the things you must do is REST. Something you're notoriously poor at doing. You need to nap during the day, get your feet up frequently, and listen to your body's needs." Mewser instructed him.

"Oh joy! That should be really easy to do......not!" Feral growled.

"I know! Do it anyways."

Feral just rumbled an acknowledgment and left the doctor's office. Mewser stared at the door in frustration then reached for his address book. He had some calls to make.

Feral returned to his office in a foul mood and with a sour stomach. Sighing, he took an antacid and sat down at his desk to tackle the days work.

Later that evening, when he and Ten sat down at dinner, Feral gave him the news.

"I'm pregnant!"

Ten nearly choked on the bite of food he'd just taken as he dropped his fork to stare at his mate.

It took a moment, but soon a grin of utter joy spread across his face. He wanted to get up and hug his mate but he could see Uly wasn't as happy about the news as he was.

He leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheek instead. "Oh love, that's wonderful news."

"Yeah, I bet! And its not to surprising is it?" Feral growled stabbing his food but not really eating it.

Ten felt his heart tighten. "Oh Uly, if only you would see what a precious gift this is. I know it messes with your duties as an enforcer but it is the best news for the pride." He said softly.

"Oh sure, too bad I don't feel the same way about it. I'm constantly tired, mildly nauseated, and I've been removed from combat duty status. I'm feeling pretty shitty right now....thank you very much." Feral rumbled bitterly. "Add to that, is the knowledge that we still haven't found Dark Kat or know what he's up to."

Ten wisely didn't try to cheer up his mate. He would call his Queen later, to inform her his mate was pregnant and let his mother know as well. If only the bond was totally functioning then his mate would be able to feel the emotions of their cubs as they grew in his belly and wouldn't be so upset about their presence so much. He didn't know how much longer he could endure with only a partial bond.

As for the threat by Dark Kat and the sadist that wanted his mate, he'd done as much as he could do to keep a watch out for both. None of his spies had found a hint of the omega's presence anywhere but they had caught some of the idiots that were trying to collect on the bounty for his mate's body. But despite that good fortune, Ten was always on edge for his mate's safety.

The meal finished in silence. Uly barely tolerated him as, later that night, he tried to comfort the dark tom with a massage and a cuddle. Feral wasn't having any of it, so it was an unhappy lion who lay alone on his side of the bed, his mate's back firmly toward him. Sleep was difficult to attain that night.


	23. Chapter 23

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 23: Understanding at Last!

The next morning, Feral got up for work and left without saying much to Tendaji. He was still angry and upset by his condition. With Dark Kat somewhere planning something dire for the city, being pulled off combat duty couldn't have come at a worst time.

It was in that frame of mind, he reluctantly met with Dubaku for their regular meditation session an hour before lunch. His face set in grim lines told the Imamu that the dark tom was upset by something, it was Feral's aura that told Dubaku just how foul a mood the Commander was in.

Dubaku sighed. Ten had just informed him his mate was pregnant and not happy about it. His friend's anguished voice cut into the Imamu's heart. This should be a time of joy for them both but it clearly wasn't.

He took the Commander's coat and hung it up while Feral removed his boots and weapon. As the big tom was readying himself for the session, Dubaku studied the tom's aura for a moment. He could see the new lives he carried and the disharmony that still raged in the tom's soul.

He gestured for Feral to take his place on the mats he had placed on the floor. Dubaku sank gracefully to a cross-legged position on his mat and waited for the dark tom to do the same. With not as much grace nor tranquility Feral sank into the same position.

Dubaku eyed his friend's mate warily. "Ulysses, I've heard from Ten that you are pregnant but are not happy about it." He murmured questioningly.

Feral's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his chest. "Why should I be happy about it? Dark Kat is up to something major and I have been pulled from combat duty at the worst time."

Dubaku kept his face smooth and noncommital. "I see. Well that would make a warrior a bit testy, I guess but, Ulysses, you are a military leader not a foot soldier. Your leadership skills have not been blunted simply because you're pregnant. I know you're the type who must be at the forefront of his troops but many a good leader didn't feel the need to be in 'the thick of things' as it were. A leader can't lead if he's taken out of the battle by a well placed blow. You must remain in the rear so that you can see the whole picture and not just the piece you happen to be involved in." He chided Feral gently.

Feral grit his teeth. He didn't appreciate Dubaku bringing up a point that had been hammered into him while he was in the academy. It was the one rule he refused to listen to even though it was a valid one. It always made him feel like a coward to stay behind the lines of conflict and no one had been able to shake his belief.

Dubaku sighed mentally as Feral refused to answer that with any response except for grim silence and staring at the floor in mulish defiance. This was an area the Commander was not open to change, at least not right now. Time to work on the area of more importance right now.

"Ulysses? If you had to use one word to describe your bonding with Tendaji, what would it be?"

Feral blinked in surprise at the sudden change of subject. He frowned into the Imamu's face for a reason for the odd question but all he could see was a placid expression. He looked away and thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Rape!"

Dubaku blinked in shock. 'Surely he didn't mean that!' He thought in dismay.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused.......why do you think it was rape?"

"Because he took me without my permission, invading my home and taking me when I was at my most vulnerable." Feral said tightly.

"Please don't be defensive when I ask some questions because I truly want to understand why you feel this way. Did you feel an attraction for Tendaji during the security convention where you first met him?"

Feral sighed in annoyance. He wanted to snap at Dubaku to mind his own business but changed his mind. The Imamu was only trying to help and had been honest and straightforward in all his dealings with him. He thought about that moment that had changed his life months ago.

"It's been awhile but I seem to remember noting Ten and liking what I saw but I was too preoccupied to focus on that at the time."

Dubaku nodded. "Ten said he had felt the same and when you two shook paws he felt a strong jolt of attraction. How did you respond to him when he invaded your apartment?"

Feral blushed at the memory. "I was still asleep and was having a very erotic dream that turned out to be no dream. I responded as if I were a young teen aged kitten just learning about sex. His scent and experienced touches were like nothing I'd ever experienced before. By the time he took my virginity, I was his willingly, but when we finished I was left confused and bewildered by my behavior to a stranger."

"And how did you react toward him at that moment?"

"Angry, confused and ready to throw his tail out of my apartment."

"But you didn't." Dubaku said softly, certain of this.

Feral sighed, "No, because he pulled me close and took me again till I was totally senseless. We're of equal strength but at that moment I surrendered completely to him, much to my shock." He admitted.

"That was the bond and a very strong one, I might add, Ulysses." Dubaku said with certainty.

He eyed the dark tom a moment. Perhaps Feral still didn't understand what bonding meant to the lions. Though he knew the Commander had read the history of the Pride, Dubaku felt Ulysses still did not grasp it well enough.

"My friend, I believe you still do not understand us despite your reading our history. Listen closely and let me see if I can enlighten you. You see, of all the things we retained from our primitive past, the bonding instinct is the strongest and most important. Some of our more objectionable behavior traits have been stamped out with time like; males killing cubs to make females come into heat again, kicking teen males out of the pride, the male being the leader of the pride with a harem of females, etc." Dubaku explained gently.

Feral was drawn by the impromptu history lesson, despite his foul temper. Dubaku was just relieved the tom was listening as he continued.

"When a male lion finds his perfect match, he senses it in his mind and soul. He is driven by that instinct to take his mate. That is the biological imperative Ten told you about. However, it isn't one sided. The one chosen also feels this need, except for non-lions who may mistake it for simple attraction. That is where the hunt comes in. The male chases the female until she capitulates and is willing to mate and when that occurs usually a bonding happens. It is rare, but sometimes a hunt ends in just a fling and not a bond.

"Now, if the female is a lioness there's no problem during a hunt but if the female is of another breed then some confusion is expected and the male compensates by not being as forceful about taking the female to bed. He'll make a nuisance of himself pursuing her but never take her by force. He uses the strength of the attraction to get past a non-lion mate's resistance. This is why its never thought of as rape. In your case, Ten saw you as a warrior and didn't feel the need to chase you the same as he would a female.

All other normal matings have been consensual, I assure you. However, even I'm not naive enough to think that a lion has never resorted to rape throughout our long existence but the punishment for such a heinous crime is swift and, unlike your laws, is cause for immediate death." He said grimly.

Feral blinked at him in surprise. "That's rather harsh. It's a heinous crime, I agree...but death?"

"We are warriors, Ulysses. We hold to strict standards of behavior and anyone crossing the line is never given a second chance." The Imamu said firmly.

Feral sighed mentally and nodded his understanding as he went over what Dubaku had told him so far. "Alright, if I understand you correctly, Ten felt a deep attraction to me and knew I was the one for him. So when he invaded my home he was simply doing what nature intended and because I am male, he didn't feel the need to chase me. My capitulation to him without protest was my response to that same bonding instinct even though I didn't know that myself."

Dubaku smiled in relief. "Yes, that's it exactly. But because it didn't fit into your world view, you saw it as an invasion and rape. I know you care for Ten or the bond wouldn't have taken place."

Feral sighed and closed his eyes. This was the kind of stuff that caused him heartburn in his job. No way had he expected it to hound him into his private life as well. But at least he finally understood Ten's point of view when he'd tried to explain why lions had to do this in the first place. 'Well, I guess I'd better speak with Ms. Briggs about this as she makes up that new law about the Pride Hunts.' He thought resignedly.

He opened his eyes and stared at Dubaku with understanding. "Okay, I get it. So it wasn't rape because I didn't try to stop it and it was a fantastic moment that I'll never forget. So, I just have to accept that this is the way you guys find mates." He shrugged in annoyed resignation.

Dubaku felt a weight lift from his shoulders but before he could move on to a different subject, the dark tom barked a new question.

"But what about the fact that other lion's can try to take me from Ten despite our bonding?" Feral demanded.

"Now that is unusual. In our more civilized world, such behavior is unacceptable. I know Ten told you that it happens but what he failed to tell you is it is punishable by banishment from the Pride. Not many would risk that and the ones that do are rogues. He was just getting you to be careful that's all. You do lead a rather dangerous life." Dubaku said with a shrug.

"In other words, it was a white lie to make me toe the line." Feral growled in annoyance.

Dubaku had to swallow the smirk that hovered on his lips. Feral saw right through that alright.

"Well, a little one but he was right about one thing....you are unique. Your rarity is why there's a bounty for you by that slave owner. Because of your uniqueness as a male hermaphrodite, some lions of other prides feel justified in trying to steal you from Ten. Despite the stigma of such vile behavior, the prize is worth it to some." Dubaku said more seriously.

"That is why I hadn't wanted my sexuality revealed but Ten's stupid grandstanding that day is why I'm now in the target zone in the first place." Feral rumbled, his eyes dark with fury at that memory.

"I won't say you or Ten were right about what happened that day. Nothing can be done to change what occurred. The Pride will protect you and that is all we can do." Dubaku said quietly.

Feral just snorted at that statement. Sighing Dubaku felt it was time to get back to Feral's other problem.

"It is because you are a male hermaphrodite that you are encountering problems with feeling the bond. I checked our history records and there is no report of such a mating ever taking place. Because of this, I have no guidance to tell me why you're having so much trouble nor how to aid you in fixing it. I believe your upbringing is partly at fault for this problem. You've been trained to not believe what you can't see or hear despite the fact you have encountered enough weirdness that doesn't fit into the norm as this city's guardian." Dubaku said seriously. "The only thing I'm able to tell you is you must want it badly enough to allow it to happen. Until you do, it's going to eat at you both."

Feral scowled at the Imamu. "That's the problem! I don't feel that need to open it. I don't know how to do this bad enough to have it happen." He growled in frustration.

"I know, Ulysses. I'm afraid something truly urgent will have to occur for you to reach out to Ten with all you are. Until that happens, the stress between you will only get worse." Dubaku said spreading his paws in equal frustration.

"That's just great!" Feral grunted bitterly.

"I'm truly sorry, Ulysses. This is an unusual circumstance and I'm just as lost as you on how to solve it."

"Yeah, I know.....our bonding is unique." Feral grumbled, a sour look on his face.

Dubaku sighed and said that was only too true before leading Ulysses through a meditation exercise to help ease his stress then offered tea, as he usually did to end their session. They drank quietly then Feral put his boots back on while Dubaku fetched his coat and helped him on with it.

As he closed the door behind the Chief Enforcer, the Imamu felt this had been the most successful of their sessions despite not being able to lower the tom's stress levels. He hoped the problem of Feral's blocked bond would be solved very soon.

The dark tom's failure to sense his mate would extend to his cubs and that would be a terrible thing for both of them and could possibly cause the ending of the pregnancy prematurely. He shook his head and took the tea things to his kitchen, best not to think about that or it might jinx their future.

Feral decided to stop by city hall to see Ms. Briggs and explain what he'd just learned before she got any further in her writing up the new law. It took about thirty minutes before she understood where he was coming from and thanked him for making this matter more clear. She promised to take that into account and incorporate it into the Pride Hunt revision.

Content that he'd fixed a potential problem, Feral returned to his office and dug into his pile of work waiting for him.

It was late afternoon when he came across the report from one of his operatives working underground. One of the operative's snitches had seen something interesting just a few days ago.

Feral read the report avidly. It said the snitch had been doing a deal down near the waterfront and had just completed the transaction. He was making his way down an alley when he froze at the sound of voices coming from a just opening door. The snitch hid behind a foul smelling dumpster and waited.

One of the voices was cold and scary sounding. It was talking to another gruff voice about a delivery of something special coming in on a ship the next day. Over their voices, the snitch heard strange chittering sounds.

The operative managed to get the name of the ship which had arrived hours late the next day and was presently docked at pier twenty-five. The operative staked out the site and witnessed some suspicious characters off-loading a crate the size of a car onto a flat bed truck. Following the truck, he watched it be delivered to the same warehouse the snitch had heard the voices.

Since that day, there had been no further activity. It was now four days since this had happened.

Feral felt a thrill of hope. He sensed this might be the break he had been hoping for. He reached for his phone. He needed to get a hold of Felina then he would summon his best special ops squad so that they could all check this lead immediately.

_**Author's Note: After receiving a few comments about the lion's method of taking mates, I can honestly say I never thought of it that way before so I looked over my story and did a little more thinking about what I really intended. This chapter hopefully explains what I was after and make clear that I wasn't condoning rape. Thanks for your input.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 24: Dark Kat's Big Mistake

Less than an hour later, Feral, Felina and a hand-picked squad from his special ops team were arriving at a run-down warehouse about three miles from the docks. Feral had gotten a special warrant to search the premise on the suspicion of Dark Kat's possible presence or signs of his using this as a base.

The undercover operative had also been contacted and waited for them one building from their target. The group stopped there to get an update and make plans for entry.

"Okay, give me your take on the situation." Feral ordered the dark gray Kat dressed in torn black jeans and tattered quilted plaid shirt with long ragged duster and barely serviceable tennis shoes.

"Yes sir. There's been a bit of activity over the last couple of hours. A pair of vans arrived, unloaded some electrical equipment. I've seen no one come out of there since then. No one came out to help those guys unload their vans either." He said briskly.

"Alright. Better scat before anyone sees you with us and good work." Feral told his operative who nodded and disappeared quickly from the area.

Feral gathered his troops close. "Felina, you take four of the squad and go through the back way. I'll go through the front with the rest. Be alert!"

"Yes sir!" Felina said then moved off with her group at a brisk trot using any available shadow to keep out of sight.

Feral and his group waited for approximately five minutes until he felt Felina was in position then he lead his group forward.

Dusk was only just falling when they slipped into the building. Though normally they would slam the doors open and yell 'Enforcers', this time called for stealth to see what Dark Kat was up to first before busting him. It wasn't exactly regulation to do it this way but their enemy was the most dangerous of all the omegas and this method was called for to insure the safety of the city.

The front of the warehouse contained a small office......which was empty and silent.....the rest was filled with huge boxes that the labels said were filled with heavy machinery. It was dim inside except for lights further toward the back.

Feral lead the way, holding his blaster out and ready while his squad spread out to either side of him. They moved in quietly, keeping their eyes peeled for creeplings and ninjas.....minions of Dark Kat.

Through the rear entrance, Felina and her squad found a lighted area and boxes filled with motor parts but no one else. They moved in quietly and searched around for a possible basement area and stairs leading down.

As the two groups converged toward the center of the building, they still hadn't encountered a soul. Feral had just spotted Felina and her group when all hell fell on them.

From the ceiling, creeplings flew down from their perches and attacked the two groups. They screeched loudly and clawed the Kats. The sound of blasters, screams of dying creeplings and cries of pain from injured enforcers filled the air.

As they succeeded in clearing the air of the creatures, ninjas appeared and a fierce battle was engaged. Even more of Feral's enforcers fell as he found himself boxed in by attacking creeplings and ninjas. He managed to summon help before he was overwhelmed.

He was knocked out and hauled away while Felina and the few enforcers that were still standing managed to get out of the building just as reinforcements arrived.

With more help, Felina went back into the building and they searched it thoroughly. There was no sign of Dark Kat or anything that he might have been working on. Only dead creeplings and ninjas as well as injured ninjas and enforcers were left on the scene.

Her heart sank when they found her uncle's blaster and radio but no sign of the Commander. She realized then that this had been a trap and knew he was now a prisoner of Dark Kat. She would have to be the one to tell his mate.

"Oh, he is going to be soo very pissed!" Felina sighed aloud as she cleaned up the scene and wrote her report. She contacted their operatives and had them keep their ears and eyes alert for word of her uncle's whereabouts.

A few hours later, Feral woke with a headache. He found himself in a small room lit by a dim bare light bulb in the ceiling. There were no windows and a heavy door closed the room off. He was laying on a simple portable bed with a bottle of water and a porta potty was located in another part of the room.

Rubbing his head, he slowly got to his feet and searched his prison. After a few minutes, he could see there was no escape, so returned to the bed to rest. He sat down and reached for the water. Taking a sniff, he didn't smell any harm in it so drank it down.

He couldn't fathom why Dark Kat had taken him prisoner. It wouldn't gain him anything except the focused attention of his enforcers and his mate.

At least he didn't have to wait too long for an answer to his question. Less than ten minutes after he'd sat down on the bed, he heard footsteps outside the door then it opened.

There stood Dark Kat framed in the doorway. Behind him were creeplings.

"Ahh, I see you are awake, Commander. I hope you like your accommodations?" The huge Kat asked as he stepped into the room.

"Why am I here, Dark Kat?" Feral growled angrily. He didn't rise from his seat since it wouldn't benefit him to confront the big omega just yet.

The huge Kat' eyes glittered with amusement. "You don't know? I thought you would have guessed. Well, no matter. I have plans for Megakat City and they don't include dealing with you so you have to go. The bounty on your head makes things so much easier. I've already contacted the party that's very anxious to regain his property. By tomorrow you will be returning to your master. The money I gain will help finish my grand scheme."

Feral felt a cold chill race up his spine. 'No!' He cried out mentally while keeping his face stony.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Dark Kat but you won't be sending me anywhere. My mate will find me." He said with a bravado he didn't feel.

Dark Kat snorted in derision. "I truly doubt your lion mate will be able to find you before you're shipped off, Commander. Dinner will be served shortly. I suggest you eat because I'd hate to have to force you. After all, I'm required to hand over a healthy slave." The huge Kat gave that chilling laugh he was so well known for, turned and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Feral felt sick and afraid. Once in that sadist's paws had been more than enough.....no way did he want to suffer in them again. He had to get out of here....but how?

As he sat there trying to come up with a way to escape, across the city his mate was roaring with fury from the news he'd just received.

Felina cringed and laid her ears flat to her head. Tendaji was furious and afraid.....his roar filled the room and rattled the walls, alerting his pride to his anguish and sending them racing to his side.

Dubaku was the first to arrive, worry and concern on his face.

"Ten! What is it?"

"Ulysses has been taken by Dark Kat!" Ten snarled bitterly.

"Oh no!" Dubaku's heart sank. "Ten.....listen to me! Can you hear him?" He demanded urgently, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him.

Ten looked at him in anguish. "No, I can't!"

"Try again.....harder, Ten.....you must reach out to him and he must reach for you!" Dubaku insisted, giving him another hard shake then letting him go.

Felina blinked in surprised confusion. The Imamu was serious and it was obvious Tendaji believed him because the lion went to his seat and closed his eyes. The frown on his face showed he was trying to do what was asked of him.

Shaking her head at the strangeness of these people, Felina knew she couldn't wait around and hope Tendaji could reach her uncle. Heading for the door, she paused long enough to tag one of the pride males and gave him a message. She told him she was going back to enforcer headquarters so she would be available for her uncle's operatives should they get a lead on the Commander's whereabouts. The male nodded his understanding then she left at a run for her chopper she'd left on their flight pad.

As she raced back to the towering enforcer building, her flight path was intersected by a familiar jet.

"Hey, Lt. Feral is that you?" Came a familiar voice.

"Roger that! Can't talk right now though!" She said sharply.

"Woah! What's wrong? You sound a bit uptight." T-Bone asked as he pulled the jet around and took up a parallel course beside her.

Sighing to herself, she answered since they wouldn't take no for an answer anyway.

"My uncle was taken by Dark Kat a few hours ago."

"Crud! Well, then I have just the thing to cheer you up. I put a tracker on him a month ago." Razor piped in.

Felina gasped in surprise and growing hope. She halted her chopper's flight so abruptly that T-Bone was caught by surprise and had to circle back to her then went to hover himself.

"You did? Can you find him?" She asked, eagerly.

"Give me a second!" Razor said as he engaged his tracking monitor and set the frequency for the device he'd put on Feral. "Damn, he must be out of range. We have no choice but do a grid pattern search." He said grimly.

"Fine! We might as well start where he'd been taken. Follow me!" Felina said tightly. Changing course, she flew toward the warehouse district at top speed. On the way, she changed frequencies to the enforcer channel to inform them of her course change and what she and the SWAT Kats were going to do, warning them to keep traffic out of the search area then changed frequencies again to the one she'd just obtained from Tendaji's security. She informed them of what they were trying to do and to notify Tendaji.

At Tendaji's security office, a member of his pride raced from the radio room to his superior's office.

Tendaji was sitting at his desk, head in paws, desperately trying to reach his mate through their bond but still not having any success when the messenger ran in.

"Sir, we've just received a message from Lt. Feral. The SWAT Kats had put a tracer on the Commander a month ago and they are now trying to track his signal. She says they are going to do a grid search pattern starting from the warehouse where he was taken." The young lion spat out quickly.

Tendaji's eyes sprang open and he was up from his seat as if he'd been shot. "Notify my pilot to ready a cargo chopper and be ready to take off immediately." He shouted.

The messenger nodded an acknowledgment and fled back the way he'd come.

"Dubaku, you and Kunto come with me!" He ordered as he headed upstairs to his chopper pad.

The three raced upstairs. The chopper was already being warmed and the pilot was clearing their flight plan with Megakat Tower as the three boarded along with two more guards. They put on headphones and their restraints. Minutes later, they were lifting off and heading at top speed toward the location given by Felina.

Joining the search party some minutes later, they followed in the Turbokat's wake as Razor kept his eyes glued to his screen for a blip that would tell them where Feral was. It was a slow and time consuming search.

Feral was too nervous to eat what a ninja guard had brought him but remembering Dark Kat's threat he tried to eat a little of it then tossed some of it into the porta potty. Leaving the tray, he moved to the back of the bed and pressed his back against the wall. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he rested his head on them and prepared to do something he hadn't given creedence to but had no other choice but to attempt.

Fear clutched his chest. He was terrified that he wouldn't be found in time and the thought of being in that sadist's paws once more made him want to throw up. He closed his eyes tight and reached for his mate. If ever he needed this bond to work, it was now.

Meanwhile, in his chopper, Ten was doing the same thing. His eyes were closed tight and he was reaching for all he was worth for any sign of his mate's mind. Icy fingers of fear clawed at his insides. They just had to find him. He couldn't bear to think of the alternative.

Midnight passed with no sign of their target. They all had to leave the search to refuel but just as fast as they could, they all returned and began again.

"This is bad, buddy! We should have gotten a blip by now." T-Bone said tightly as he directed the jet to a new search parameter.

"I know! I just wish I knew what the heck Dark Kat wants with Feral." Razor said idly as his eyes kept their focus on the screen.

"Yeah, me too!"

In Tendaji's chopper, Dubaku gently placed his paws on Ten's shoulders and sent tendrils of his own life energy into him to help bolster his attempts to reach his mate.

Ten's head was throbbing after hours of effort to pick up anything at all of his mate. He thought he'd sensed a brief emotional surge but couldn't be sure since it was to quick. It could have been himself he was hearing but he couldn't give up.

In his tiny cell, Feral's head was also throbbing from his efforts. He thought he'd sensed fear but couldn't be sure it wasn't his own interfering. Shaking his head, he paused and scooted off the bed to use the porta potty then drank a bottle of water from the several that had been left for him. Sighing, he climbed back on the bed and returned to the position he'd been sitting in for hours and closed his eyes.

The first blush of dawn was filling the skies as the Turbokat began to cover the last quadrant of their search. This was closer to the mountains, a favorite hide-a-way for Dark Kat. Hopes were flagging but they continued on doggedly.

Feral knew time was passing and he was getting more frantic and exhausted. He reached with everything he had to try and find Tendaji. Just when he thought his head would split from the effort and his aching, tired body was going to give up, he was finally rewarded.

Tendaji shouted in triumph. Dubaku quickly relayed that Ten had succeeded in reaching Feral just as Razor shouted that he had a signal. T-Bone sent the jet toward the signal as quickly as he dared with Felina and Tendaji's choppers hurrying in his wake.

"_Ten! Oh thank god!" _Feral mewed in relief as his mind connected with his mate for the first time.

"_My love! Are you alright?" _Ten asked anxiously through their link.

"_Dark Kat intends to give me over to that bastard who bought me at the slave market sometime today. Can you find me?" _

"_No, he won't my love! Razor has got your signal from the tracker they apparently put on you and we're zeroing in on your location this minute." _Ten said joyfully.

"_Thank god! The SWAT Kats had asked me to wear that over a month ago, just in case." _Feral said a little uneasily, not certain if Ten would be upset by that piece of information.

"_Normally, I'd be pissed, Uly but under the circumstances I'm very grateful they did." _Ten reassured him. _"God, love I was so terrified!" _He murmured, caressing his mate through their bond.

Feral moaned at that extraordinary feeling of being touched in this fashion. It made him feel safe and warm. Truly this form of communication was awesome. _'So this was what the bond was supposed to feel like.' _He thought in dazed amazement.

"_Yes, love it is and it allows for so much between us especially during sex." _Ten said with a smirk, easily hearing his mate's thought.

Feral felt his face blush. He could just imagine what it must be like to actually feel what Ten was feeling while they made love. It made him feel hot and needy suddenly.

Ten sighed and basked in the warmth of his mate's mind in his. _'At last, it feels like a part of me is finally complete.' _He thought, forgetting Ulysses could hear him in his relief at the opening of the bond by his mate.

"_I'm sorry it took me so long to make this happen." _Feral said, embarrassed by the way he had resisted this so hard.

"_Oh love, it wasn't your fault. I can see why it was so difficult for you to believe it and to accomplish this at last." _Ten said soothingly.

"_Dubaku was right. It took a serious crisis for me to completely open up to you." _Feral said ruefully.

"_Yeah, and I'll never hear the end of it, either." _Ten chuckled.

"Ten, we're landing!" Dubaku shouted in Ten's ear.

"_Love, we've found you. Should be there soon." _Ten told Ulysses.

"_I'll be waiting!" _Feral said, feeling his mate becoming occupied though still open to him just as he was doing from his end. Getting off the bed, he pulled off the bedding then went to stand behind the door, ready to throw his pawful on anyone who came through the door to delay them.

Through the open connection between them, Feral watched in fascination as his mate with the SWAT Kats, Felina, and six other lions came charging into an old building that had apparently been an abandoned military facility.

The rescuers encountered no resistance at first until they reached a basement stairwell where Razor's tracker indicated Feral was located. Here they ran into fierce resistance by ninjas and creeplings. The lion's fury and strength coupled by the SWAT Kats weaponry, helped them sweep away the enemy.

Dark Kat nearly got them with one of his nifty blaster cannons but Razor managed to knock it away with an octopus missile with T-Bone following up quickly with a tarpedo that pinned the omega against a wall before the creep could engage his favorite weapon, a bomb.

Feral was watching it all through the eyes of his mate and was relieved when Dark Kat was firmly taken out. Whatever he had planned for the city was now stopped in its tracks, to Feral's intense relief. Now all he had to do was wait for his mate to release him. He threw the bedding back on the bed and waited impatiently. It was only a matter of ten minutes more before rescue came his way.

"He's down here!" Ten said firmly as he raced down a dark hallway. The SWAT Kats brought up the rear using their bright spotlights on their helmets to shine the way in the dark basement area.

Coming to a heavy door, Ten stopped. Before opening it he sent a message.

"_Look out love, it's me on this side of the door!" _He said with a little amusement as he'd seen what his mate had intended to do if someone rushed into the room.

Feral sighed in relief and moved away from the back of the door. Only then did Ten open the door and rush to his mate.

In a shocking surge of need and emotion, Feral threw himself into his mate's welcoming arms. The contact set off an intense surge of emotions that overwhelmed them both as they set to kissing each other desperately.

To the watchers, it seemed as if they were trying to climb into each other's skin.

Dubaku could see the flare of intense emotions in the pair's aura and knew they would have to have some time together before they could leave here. He turned and pushed everyone else back into the hall, shutting the door firmly behind him.

T-Bone looked at the lion in shocked surprise. "Hey, why did you close them in there?" He and Razor were a little stunned by the normally stoic Chief Enforcer's rather intense, emotional greeting of his mate.

"They need time alone. Their bonding has finally been completed and the rush of emotion through it is overwhelming them both. Before they can think of anything else, they must be together now. We just have to be patient. I suggest you three wrap up the prisoners and have them hauled to enforcer headquarters. Felina, I'm sure you can take it from there and get the paperwork done on Dark Kat's arrest and whatever else that needs doing on your end. SWAT Kats, thank you so very much for saving a member of our pride. When they can think again, I know they will be thanking you too." Dubaku said with a relieved smile.

Eyebrows raised, both T-Bone and Razor glanced at the closed door then turned back to the lion and shrugged.

"Hey, you're welcome. Just glad I convinced Feral to wear that tracker." Razor said casually as the pair took their leave.

"And I am truly glad you did, guys. Thanks!" Felina said, slapping them both on the back as she went with them back upstairs.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant." T-Bone's gruff voice echoed back to the lions standing with a flashlight outside the door of the happily united couple.


	25. Chapter 25

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 25: Bonding Fever

Once his mate was through the door and in his arms, Feral forgot about everything else. All he wanted was to drown in his mate's arms and thoughts.

The rush of emotions was intense. In a confusion of thoughts, they both felt and saw what the other had gone through while apart. Fear, anger, anxiousness, relief, joy.....a kaleidoscope of emotions sang through them at lightning speed.

Feral could barely catch his breath as he felt every emotion Ten felt then there were the other new sensations that assaulted him. His body felt what Ten felt when they held each other tight. The kiss was an overwhelming sensation of relief and eroticism he'd never attained before.

Ten was staggering under the weight of emotions pouring through him from his mate. It felt so incredible to feel his mate on so many new levels.

Their touches as they searched each other with anxious fingers felt amazing. An echoing effect was felt at every touch. When Ulysses caressed Ten's face he could feel how Ten reacted to it. The kiss sent fireworks off in them both magnified many times as it echoed and re-echoed from one to the other.

Feral didn't know when they had fallen to the bed or when their clothes had come off, all he knew was the sensations of touching his mate were making him hotter than he'd ever experienced in his life.

The simple touch of paws was like kissing, as sensitive and rewarding as the more intimate act. The sudden pleasure made Ten hungry for Uly's mouth and he moved more tightly into his mate's arms. To kiss was to drown in pure sensuality.

To Feral two sets of perceptions ran parallel through his nerves, one a mirror image of the other. A warm sensation of sharing. It was as if he and Ten were joined physically, almost the same person, and yet two separate bodies. It was wonderful and it was terrifying.

The jolt of Ten's perception made Uly gasp with the strangeness of it.

"_Easy love, you'll get used to it." _Ten said warmly, continuing his exploration of his mate.

"_This is so amazing, it's a lot to get used to!" _Ulysses said breathlessly.

"_And that's the fun and the excitement of it." _

"_Is that what you call it......oh my god!" _Ulysses gasped at a particularly intense touch that sent sparks racing through his body.

"_Ummm, oh yeah, baby......so good!" _Ten said in mindless pleasure and joy.

Feral felt his body exploding as they raced through their first orgasm. He felt Ten's orgasm echoing his own which intensified his own response like a tennis match.

They collapsed and panted but in their minds their thoughts tangled and clung together erotically. As their bodies rested their minds continued to explore, kissing and caressing their mental images of each other. Very soon their bodies caught up to their erotic mental gymnastics and got involved again.

Making love this way was very addictive and they didn't stop exploring each other for what seemed like hours. Their bodies were exhausted when they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

Dubaku kept patient watch outside the door and when the noises from inside subsided only then did he dare to open it. He studied the entwined pair and smiled in relief. A look of tenderness swept his features as his inner sight beheld the blue of contentment at last from the big dark tom.

Smiling, he signaled Kantu to bring the stretcher they had brought. They would transport the exhausted pair to their new home without them being aware of it.

When Feral woke some hours later, he felt a comfortable and soft surface beneath him and a warm body wrapped around his, a sleepy mind just waking and reaching for him.

"_Hello, my love. Is it morning?" _Came his mate's sleepy drawl.

"_I don't know but we're definitely not in Dark Kat's cell any longer." _Feral snorted in amusement giving his mate a mental kiss as well as a physical one.

"_Hmm, I love waking up that way. We can thank Dubaku for our new location and by the scent it is my own bedroom in my new office building. We are safe and I have plans for you." _Ten promised as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his mate and rolled until he was on top.

"_Oh you do....do you! I would like to know what's been going on and eat something...... uh. .....well we can do this too." _Feral sighed in capitulation as Ten began to turn him inside out again.

It was more than another two hours before Feral finally convinced his mate to end their play for now.

"I'm hungry and need to go pee!" He finally said aloud.

Ten chuckled and smacked his mate on the butt. "I know, I can hear your stomach growling and feel your hunger and full bladder."

Feral snorted and started to get up when Ten halted him, a listening look on his face. Feral frowned in puzzlement and was going to ask what was going on when his mate made a 'just a moment' gesture.

Feral subsided and waited. In his mind, he could feel Ten searching within him and it felt strange. He followed his mate's mental search until he felt something odd. It wasn't much, just a warm sensation.....two to be exact.......but wasn't certain what it was.

"Oh love, it's our little one's. Hear their heartbeats?" Ten said in excitement and awe.

Feral eye's rose in surprise but he focused more closely and was amazed when he could indeed hear two faint throbbing sounds coming from within him. He felt a jolt of shock.

"Oh my god! Is that......?" He blurted aloud.

"Oh yes, my love. It's our precious little ones. Isn't it amazing."

"It's that alright." Feral said in a stunned voice.

Chuckling at his mate's totally pole axed expression, Ten leaned forward and kissed his mate's belly. "Hello, little one's. It's your daddy!" He said giddily.

Feral just shook his head. Now he had absolutely no doubt he was pregnant and actually being able to hear them was going to take some getting used to.

They finally left the bed for the bathroom where they took a shower together, Ten not being able to keep his paws off his mate.

He took charge of their bathing by soaping his mate down and spending an extra bit of time over all Uly's many erogenous zones. Feral moaned and writhed under Ten's touch. With their minds linked it felt so much more.

Ten growled in anticipation as he could feel in his mind, Uly's readiness for him. Taking a stance behind his mate, he found the dark tom's hot channel and sheathed himself in one thrust.

Feral fairly leaped up the wall from the jolt of pleasure as did Ten as he felt himself and Uly's reaction to being breached. It was just so incredible. They both moaned and panted as he set a fast pace.

"Oh.....yes....deeper....faster...." Ulysses said aloud as he met each one of Ten's thrusts.

"You are so tight, love. So good......" He growled hotly taking his mate's scruff in his mouth and pushing toward a rapid climax. His mate's roar echoed his own as they shook and shuddered.

They panted for several minutes before Ten finally had the strength to reluctantly pull out of his mate and finish their bathing.

Feral turned and kissed his mate happily then his stomach growled loudly again.

"I know....I know....You're hungry." Ten laughed helplessly.

Feral just mocked growled at him as he hurriedly dried off and made for the bedroom quickly followed by a still chuckling mate.

"Looks like Dubaku thought of everything. There are clothes for you here too." Ten said, gesturing to the handful of clothes hanging and the drawer of underthings that were obviously Feral's

"He's very thorough isn't he?" Feral rumbled as he got dressed.

Ten just smiled and quickly dressed as well. They left their room and headed to the elevator. Soon they were walking down a busy hallway toward the enticing odor of food coming from a cafeteria located at the end of the hall for the use of those that lived in the residential wing.

"Hmmm, smells wonderful." Feral sighed hungrily, grabbing a tray and making for the food line quickly.

"Yes it does. Make sure you get plenty, love. You're feeding three you know." Ten said warmly, leaning close and kissing his mate's cheek.

Feral gave him a warm look in return as he filled his tray with hot food. 'God's he was hungry.'

"Well good afternoon you two!" Dubaku said as he came up to them with a tray of food.

"Oh is it lunch time?" Ten asked as he made for a roomy table and set his tray down. He pulled a chair out for his mate before sitting down himself.

"Well, more like its between lunch and dinner! And before you ask, the SWAT Kats transported Dark Kat to Enforcer Headquarters and Felina did the arrest report, had CSI check out his hideout and completed the clean up. Steele is in charge for the day so that you have time to recover, Commander." Dubaku quickly relayed before digging into his food.

"Uh....well thank you." Feral said nonplused at all the efficiency but pleased as well.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling today?" The Imamu asked politely.

A smile lighted Feral's face. "Much better thank you."

"You are very welcome and I'm pleased to hear it."

"Du! Guess what? I heard my cubs heartbeats!" Ten said excitedly waving a chicken drumstick around to emphasize his point.

"That is wonderful my friend! Congratulations!" Dubaku said warmly, overjoyed by his friend's happiness and especially pleased to see Feral's shy smile at that announcement. Finally, it looked like the pair were going to be alright at last.

'Now, hopefully, Feral's pregnancy will be trouble free.' Dubaku thought, sending a prayer to their Goddess for help in that area.


	26. Chapter 26

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 26: Interlude

If she'd been asked why she was sitting here eating dinner with a lion, she'd not be able to provide a coherent answer. Kunto was personable, warm and intelligent. He'd been a constant in her life ever since her uncle was taken by a member of the Zubari Pride.

He'd been her shadow wherever she'd gone except for while she was within Enforcer Headquarters, flying on patrol or locked up in her apartment at night. His boss, Tendaji had this black lion guard her because of increased interest in any of the Ferals. Since one had been taken already, that left her and the lion's were persistent.

It didn't make her job any easier to have various Prides interfering with herself and her uncle. And if that wasn't bad enough, slavers had to be watched for as well.

She sighed in annoyance. Omegas were bad enough but these skirmishes caused by the Prides made her want to pull her hair out or take her blaster and shoot the nearest lion in the butt.

Her uncle's sudden capture by Dark Kat's minions had set the stage for a wild race to save him from slavers the evil Kat had sold her uncle to for a substantial cache of lethal weapons. She and the SWAT Kats failed to prevent the slavers returning to their country that bordered Megakat City. They couldn't cross the border without extensive time being lost getting permission and even then there was no certainty they would get it.

Her only hope was Tendaji could get him back and he did, less than twenty-four hours later, much to her relief. She had gained a new respect for Tendaji then, appreciating his level-headedness in a crisis and the ability to protect what was his.

The next disaster followed immediately on the heels of the first when the Commander was taken by a rival Pride. Not willing to stand by and do nothing she had bent the law just a little by giving Tendaji the GPS code for her uncle's cell phone, allowing his mate to rescue Feral before Tau could succeed in superseding Ten's mating.

Now her uncle and his mate were gone for about a week while he endured going through the induction requirements for acceptance into the Zubari Pride.

Steele was in charge and Felina did her best to avoid the little prick and did her own duties while keeping on top of her uncle's with the aid of his top assistant Sgt Fallon. Added to her regular duties, she continued her hunt for Dark Kat.

They knew the omega had something major planned due to the amount of munitions he'd stolen over the past month. She felt the clock ticking toward some, as yet unknown, countdown. She spent her off time tracking any lead, no matter how small, hoping to locate the deadly Kat's hideout, unaware she had a shadow stalking her every move.

A few days after her uncle's departure from the city, Felina got a solid lead and decided to check it out when she got off duty. She was wearing civilian clothes but still carried her weapon and badge as she went to check out a warehouse.

She parked near a grocery store and made her way to the warehouse the tipster said Dark Kat had been seen recently. She gone there and had found a clue but had also run into a group of Pride lions on the hunt for her.

She gave them enough hell to make them realize quickly that she wasn't a pampered female but still they managed to overcome her and take her to their temporary lair. While the Leader, Tau, attempted to force a mating and was taking a beating almost as bad as when he'd tried to take her uncle, her shadow had followed her and caused a loud distraction that drew the lions away from Felina. She escaped the bedroom by a window and was racing away when her shadow showed up to direct her to his car. He quickly drove her away from the area.

She demanded he return her to the alley so that she could retrieve her weapon and look a little more for clues. Kunto wasn't happy but did as she asked, even helped her search. Her efforts paid off as she located another piece of evidence.

Pleased with her night's success despite the brief interruption by the Tumbuka Pride, Felina made for her vehicle. She wasn't happy to learn Kunto intended to follow her. She was even more unhappy when he told her why the other pride made a bid for her in the first place.

"What?" She bellowed, uncertain she'd heard right. It sounded too incredible.

Kunto winced, folding his ears down in defense. He repeated the pertinent part again that had caused her loud reaction. "I said, they wanted to breed with you in hopes of getting more hermaphrodites."

She growled at him angrily. He held up his paws in self defense. "How dare they? I'm not a prize to be won." She hissed furiously.

Felina moved closer to Kunto and jabbed her finger into his chest hard.

"I do not intend to be mated to a lion. I have no desire for a family. I'm an enforcer and I've worked hard to reach my current rank and it wasn't easy since I'm the only female that's done so...ever! I have no intention of throwing that away by being tied down with a mate and kittens." She snarled angrily.

"Okay, I got that, Lieutenant on that subject. However, as for keeping guard over you, I'm sorry, I've been ordered by my boss to keep you safe, especially since your uncle is out of town. What happened tonight may occur again." Kunto said firmly.

"I can damn well take care of myself. Stay out of my life." She snapped.

With that parting remark, Felina climbed into her car, gunned the engine and tore away. Rolling his eyes in resignation and annoyance, Kunto raced after her.

Despite her stubbornness, Kunto couldn't help but be taken with the dark haired beauty. She was tough and took no shit from anyone as Tau learned. He wondered if the idiot's balls had recovered from the double wallop they'd taken from the Uncle and niece. 'Serves him right if he's not able to breed because of it.' He thought in cruel amusement.

Meanwhile, he had to stay as close as he could to this volatile female for her sake and her uncle's. Besides, Tendaji would have him skinned if anything upset his mate more than he already was.

Kunto grimaced at that thought. 'Ten was crazy to bond with such a powerful and easy to anger mate.'

He sighed as he parked a block from Enforcer Headquarters and stepped out of his vehicle to begin his patrol. The black lion had a feeling Felina would be staying rather late so settled in to not getting any sleep tonight.

Felina finally left headquarters sometime after midnight. She was disappointed. The things she'd found were not enough to gain them any lead on Dark Kat. Tired and annoyed, she headed for home.

As she drove away from work, she checked her rear view mirror and scowled. Kunto was on her tail. She really couldn't fault him. He had been ordered to watch her so it hardly matter how much she hated it, she couldn't damn him for following orders.

She soon grew used to his presence at the edge of her perceptions. He always stayed out of the way but was close enough to come to her aid if needed. He was very good, she was forced to admit.

Her uncle returned in an angry mood from his trip and had pounced on her story about her capture by the rival pride with glee. It had provided him with a legal loophole to hamstring the Pride's ability to hunt. Very quickly the guilty pride was under arrest and soon after that, there was a mass migration of prides from Megakat City, at least for the time being.

She had sighed in relief at that. Now they would get a break from the constant vigilance duty. She wished everything else would go back to normal, though. Felina learned from the lion guards around her uncle that there was major concern about the incomplete bonding between Ten and Ulysses.

She gathered, this was a very serious problem and she had to admit, her uncle seemed tense and irritable a lot lately.

During this tense time, Kunto would come closer and engage her in conversation. Sometimes they talked about the tension between her uncle and Ten, other times it was about the new Pride law that was under revision. They would get into a lively and heated debate about the pros and cons of the Pride Hunt.

From these conversations, Felina gained a better understanding of lion culture, though there was still a lot more to be learned.

And that's how she ended up at dinner one night with Kunto. He'd been pestering her on a regular basis, gradually wearing down her resistance to him.

The food was good and so was the conversation. Kunto showed that he wasn't insensitive to her desires to be unmated.

"I can understand your need to keep your freedom, Felina. You're a warrior and have worked hard to gain the respect of the troops under you." He said quietly as he finished his steak and turf.

Felina sighed as she sipped her beer and ate the last bite of her pasta primevera. "Well, that's good to know but will that keep others off my tail?"

"Actually, yes. You've made it quite clear you are not interested in mating and despite the despicable thing Tau did, forcing a mating is not acceptable. When a female says no, it means no." Kunto said gravely.

"Really? That wasn't what we, my uncle and I, were led to believe." Felina said skeptically.

Kunto sighed and gave the same history lesson Dubaku had given her uncle.

"Ah, so. Okay, it makes sense now. So this bonding is really a complete link between a lion and his mate. Is it telepathic?" She asked curiously.

"I'm told it is. I don't know, personally, since I'm not mated, of course." Kunto said with a shrug.

"So the real problem for my uncle is he hasn't been able to open his side of the bond and its causing real discomfort and pain for the both of them." Felina said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's it in a nutshell. It also prevents Ulysses from hearing his kittens." He said unhappily.

Felina's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean, with an open bond, he'd hear them at this stage.....aren't they a bit too small for anything to be sensed."

"Well, there wouldn't be a thought or emotion, nothing like that but he would detect their heartbeats." Kunto assured her.

"Wow! That's amazing." Felina said in awe then her face fell. "So it truly is important and explains why my uncle is so irritable right now."

"Unfortunately, yes."

Before Felina could say anything else, her radio sounded off.

"Lt. Feral, here!"

"Felina, I need you back here for a special mission, asap." Her uncle's voice boomed from the radio.

Felina got up quickly! "Be right there Uncle. Out!"

Kunto got up also and threw down some cash and was hot on her heels as she made for her vehicle and peeled out for Enforcer Headquarters.

Only a couple hours later and he was on hand when she found her uncle had been captured by Dark Kat. He stayed by her side as an urgent search was begun.

He was frustrated when she took to the air in her own chopper sometime later but was summoned by Tendaji to join their own chopper flight. Soon, they were flying in the wake of the Turbokat after learning Razor had placed a tracking device on the Commander.

For hours they searched the city in a grid pattern until two things happened. Tendaji had a break through with his mate and the SWAT Kats had found the signal at last.

After a fierce battle with Dark Kat and his creeplings they finally rescued Feral. Because of the newly opened bond, the pair desperately needed to join.....now. Kunto was resigned to cooling his heels as Felina left to do her report and he and the rest waited for the pair to be done.

He yawned and desperately wanted sleep when Dubaku finally signaled it was okay to carry the exhausted pair to the chopper and home.

After a long night's rest. Kunto returned to his guard duty of Felina. Things were more calm with the capture of Dark Kat though there still was a bounty on Feral's hide by his slave owner. What they were going to do about that, Kunto didn't know. He personally felt they should just go in and take care of the sadistic asshole.....permanently.

He might just bring that up when Tendaji was back to work. He and his mate were still sleeping last he heard. He, like the whole pride stationed at Megakat City, were relieved to see Tendaji finally happy and relaxed.

It was quitting time and Kunto quietly and easily, slipped up to Felina's side as she reached her vehicle.

She sighed and looked at him askance. "So what do you want?"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner again and hopefully it won't be interrupted by an emergency this time." He said with a small smile.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I feel like getting changed and going out." She said reluctantly.

"Then don't! We can go to one of your favorite cop hangouts and just have a beer and a sandwich. What do you say?" He wheedled.

She eyed him drily. "You are so persistent."

"It's how we are." He said innocently, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Alright. I have to eat anyway. Follow me." She said as she opened her car door. 'You will anyway.' She thought in sour amusement.

She was pleasantly surprised when they succeeded in finding a table in the usually packed little pub she liked to frequent and was served rather quickly.

They ate in relaxed companionship until their hunger was eased.

Kunto eyed her quietly. He could see just how tired she was. She'd been on high alert for much too long. He had too, come to that.

"How would you like a soothing massage?" He asked quietly, finishing his meal.

She stared over her glass of beer at him, narrowly. "Why would I let you do that? I hardly know you and I'm not sure I trust you."

"Oh, you wound me. We've been in each other's company one way or another for a couple of months now. I should think that would be enough for you to trust me." He said with a hurt expression.

She snorted at his insincerity. "Yeah, right. Truthfully, I'm not so sure about any of you lions and you must admit past history gives me the right to feel that way."

"True but I'd hoped along the way I'd been able to convince you otherwise, at least about the Zubari Pride. Look, we do like to be with a female just for mutual gratification without the requirement of bonding. I like you a lot and just thought you could use some company. I definitely think you could use a massage since I can clearly see just how tense you are and how tired." He said smiling warmly at her and carefully taking her paw in his, gently massaging each finger as he talked.

She stared down at his paw and had to admit what he was doing felt really good. If he was that skilled at just doing her fingers, how good would he be about her other tight muscles. She sat still and debated with herself. He was right, she actually did trust him. He'd proven he was honorable and brave.

She'd not taken anyone to her bed in quite some time and it was telling. She finally came to a decision.

"Alright, on your honor, nothing more than a simple nights enjoyment, nothing more." She said flatly.

He felt his heart leap but kept his face smooth, hiding his emotions. "Agreed."

They settled up the bill and left in their own vehicles meeting up at her apartment.

'This should be an interesting night.' Kunto thought eagerly as he caught up with her and they walked into her building.


	27. Chapter 27

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 27: A Time of Temporary Peace

Finally, after all the skirmishes with omegas, slavers, and lion prides, Feral had managed to have at least four months of relative peace.

He and his mate were settling in with each other more easily now that the bond was completely open between them. They had toyed with buying a home to share but hadn't got very serious about it because of Feral's reluctance to give up his apartment and willingness to cohabitate.

Tendaji just sighed patiently. He didn't want to tell his mate that he'd already purchased a beautiful and very private home in the hills overlooking Megakat Bay. He kept that secret in a private part of his mind.

Dubaku had taught them how to keep a private area for things they didn't want shared. Feral had a number of secrets concerning high profile cases and projects that were part of his job and Ten had things his mate did not need to know for similar reasons. They were both a quick study and didn't take long to learn how to sequester part of their minds for this purpose and learned to respect each other's boundaries.

It had taken them over a month to get used to the emotional spill-over from each other's minds when they touched or thought too hard about each other which was rather disruptive when they were at work causing not a few embarrassing moments.

But finally, they were able to shut the link by thinking of it as a door in their mind. When one or the other needed to speak mind to mind, they would do the equivalent of a mental knock on that door. It worked very well and eased the feeling of being overwhelmed by emotions that weren't their own which had a tendency of causing one or the other to walk into things, disrupt conversations, or, in one very scary incident, distracting one of them when in a dangerous situation.

As for Felina, after that first night she allowed Kunto to be closer to her, she found him a fantastic sex partner and comfortable friend. He didn't push her for a more firm tie nor dared to call himself her boyfriend. She liked how he understood where she was coming from and respected her set boundaries for their friendship.

Kunto knew better than to ask for more than Felina was willing to give and didn't call their closeness as a relationship since that would have pissed her off. He liked her a lot and was willing to keep their connection loose and easy just so he could stay near her. Perhaps there would be more later and he would hope for that but if it never happened, he willingly accepted what she would give him......at least, for now.

Meanwhile, he had to endure constant ribbing from his fellow pride members for this very non-lion behavior but, Tendaji felt Kunto was a very wise lion when it came to handling a Feral. He told him, the prize was well worth the time and effort and care he was willing to go through when trying to capture Felina's heart. Kunto had smiled and took heart from that sage advice.

It was Kunto who found Dark Kat's hidden cache of weapons, located in a deep tunnel some distance from where Feral had been held captive. It had taken more than four days of searching by enforcers and Ten's security force to locate it. It was a sobering sight to see the nearly finished bomb he'd built. Felina had their bomb squad dismantle the thing and the weapons were returned to the manufacturer after the trial which had been held rather quickly due to the dangerous nature of this particular omega.

No one wanted this criminal waiting around in temporary holding until a trial could be set up in the near future. Pulling strings, Feral and Ms. Briggs with the Mayor's blessing pushed for an immediate court date and got it. Less than a week later, Dark Kat was taken to court by a group of the strongest enforcers, Feral had on hand.

The case was tried quickly as there was no way Dark Kat could contest the overwhelming evidence against him. Very soon he was being hauled away to a beefed up cell at Alkatraz Prison. Any, still living, creeplings had been taken to the Megakat Zoo and placed in a maximum security cage they couldn't break out of and, unexpectedly, paid for their lodging by bringing the zoo a boost in income by katizens coming to see the odd creatures.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Now the only enemies of any concern was Dr. Viper and Pastmaster. The Metallikats were in pieces, thankfully, and Turmoil was still in jail.

The first month after Dark Kat's incarceration in prison, Ms. Briggs had finally completed the revised Pride Hunt agreement and ordinance. Dubaku, didn't completely like it but he had managed to get their needs met within reason and without stepping on the toes of the professional Katizens of the city.

With the draft in paw, Ten, Dubaku, Feral and Ms. Briggs with her city attorney took a quick trip by the Pride's private jet to a special meeting of all the Pride Leaders hosted by the Zubari Pride.

Because Feral was the one to cause the rewrite, the King of the Zubari Pride felt they should be the place where the meeting would be held.

While the new document was being discussed, Feral was fussed over by Ten's mother, father and siblings except for Nakato who was still annoyed at not capturing this male for his own. There was relief the bond was now functioning and joy over the coming births of the new additions to the Pride. The King and Queen greeted him privately to offer their congratulations and to remind him of the importance of them being notified in time for a team to be on hand for the birth.

The discussion over the new agreement wasn't as straight forward as they'd hoped. Many a complaint and argument raged over three days before the agreement met with everyone's approval. Sighing in relief, the group returned to Megakat City and Feral felt better about what the final document would accomplish.

Pride Hunts would still be allowed but certain rules would be adhered to, especially when it concerned public servants, soldiers, medical personnel, and enforcers. Feral felt now there shouldn't be any ambiguity in the rules and the lions, reluctantly agreed, that the Hunts were still going to meet their needs.

The agreement was circulated and other prides returned to Megakat City to do business, live, and find mates.

One last problem was solved by a request from Kunto. He asked permission of Tendaji to take care of a little problem that still plagued the Commander. With a grim smile, Ten gave his blessing and with a small hand-picked group, Kunto crossed into slaver territory and took care of a certain slaver whose bounty still hung over Ulysses. Killing the sadist and his minions ended the bounty quite handily. Kunto came back from the mission grinning triumphantly. Ten quietly told Ulysses that his other problem had been quietly taken care of and except for wondering about the legalities, troubled himself no more about the slavers.

Now that the last obstacle was taken care of, Feral gratefully settled back into work but was plagued by one thing......his growing belly. Carrying twins and not having the space a female would have, the dark tom was showing a lot. Getting around wasn't fun either but being able to hear his kittens emotions as they moved in him kept him from being irritable.

To everyone's surprise, their Commander was rather mellow and less apt to anger easily. Despite not being able to go out on combat calls, he still managed to accomplish his other duties with only minor difficulties.

Though she couldn't understand it, she knew her uncle's mental link with his kittens and mate were the reason for her uncle's more amendable behavior. He actually glowed with happiness now unlike before when he fairly snarled with anger and frustration all the time.

The only things now that caused him some complaint and justifiably so was his difficulties with balance, his belly extended past his knees so he couldn't see the floor at all, the constant need to pee, getting out of chairs, always being sleepy and not being able to drive. Felina or Kunto had to be his driver on those rare occasions he needed to leave the building. Ten took him to and from work everyday.

Since his mobility was inhibited, he wasn't seen by most of his enforcers as his girth increased. When he was seen it was to many a stunned look at his odd appearance.

Today he had a meeting of the budgetary board at city hall. Felina was on chopper duty so Kunto drove him there. He aided the Commander getting out of the car and stayed as his guard with two others that always still shadowed him as he went up to the council chambers located two floors above the lobby in a large circular room.

Feral had arrived early and took his usual seat, some four seats down from the Mayor's at the head of the table. He went over his notes as he waited for the rest of the council to arrive. Four had been there when he'd entered and had gaped at him in shock.

No one had really seen the Chief Enforcer for some time. Feral had managed to stay out of the limelight for a while. They knew, of course, that he was pregnant but it was one of those things one hears but doesn't commit to memory so seeing him now with a huge belly was disconcerting to say the least.

Feral ignored their stares as more of the council arrived. Finally Mayor Manx and Ms. Briggs entered the room and the doors were closed.

Manx formally opened the meeting and it got underway. Some of the reports were fairly dry and boring. After listening to at least four boring reports, Feral found himself drifting off. He rested his head on his palm and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

At the head of the table, Callie listened with part of her attention to the reports as she studied each of the council for any troubles that might come up soon enough when the reports covered things like cutting favorite programs or needed funds like the enforcer budget. Her eyes fell on the face of the Commander. One eyebrow raised as she saw the Chief Enforcer was frankly asleep. A small smile crossed her lips.

'Poor Feral, he must be soo tired. Carrying twins is exhausting I'm told and here he is trying to stay awake during all this boring muttering. He never stood a chance.' She thought in amusement.

Her attention pulled back to the present speaker, Councilman Lenman for District Four, as he finished his report. He was the last of the Districts to give their reports and now the services that required budget considerations were allowed to give their reports on what they needed to continue running their departments for the next year. It was Feral's turn to speak but........only silence greeted them.

The Head of Transportation noted Feral's lack of response and tapped the big tom on the arm. When that didn't get a response he made to shake the Commander's shoulder.

Callie gasped and made an abortive attempt to warn the guy not to do that, "No......don't!"..... but she was too late.

The Kat shook Feral firmly.

Feral woke from sleep to alert in zero seconds and automatically pinned the poor unfortunate Kat to the table in a head lock.

There were cries of shock and surprise as well as a strangled squeak from the pinned tom.

Feral blinked in surprise and quickly released the Kat. "I apologize. Automatic reaction, sorry." He said contritely.

"That was what I was trying to warn you, Mr. Bernly. You don't shake an enforcer of Feral's caliber awake without setting off their highly developed self preservation skills." Callie said lightly, while being thoroughly amused mentally. She'd always hated Bernly. He was such a pompous ass.

Bernly scowled angrily as he rubbed his sore neck. "He shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place." He hissed in an aggrieved tone.

Before Feral could respond, Callie broke in again. "He is pregnant with twins, Mr. Bernly. That does tend to make one tired." She said tartly.

"Uh, thank you Ms. Briggs. I do apologize for my behavior, I am more tired lately." Feral apologized again, his face burning with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Commander. Please give your report." Callie said with a small smile.

Mayor Manx just snorted but said nothing as Feral gave his report then the meeting moved smoothly after that. There being no major problems or arguments on the budget and other concerns of the council, the meeting ended a couple of hours later.

Smothering a yawn, Feral struggled to get out of his seat. Placing his huge paws on the table he shoved upward but his belly got in the way sending him back in his seat with a thump. Sighing in embarrassment and annoyance, he made another attempt but suddenly two people came to his side and help him to his feet.

Ms. Briggs was on one side and a member of the council was on the other.

"Uhm, thank you!" He said, blushing.

"You're welcome, Commander. I think you should go catch a nap, you looked really wiped." Callie murmured gently.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Feral said before quickly escaping the council chamber.

He was so grateful to get out of there. He was completely mortified at his behavior at the meeting. It didn't help that he was stiff from sitting so long and needed to pee badly. Grumbling to himself he hurried down the hall.

He dashed into the nearest restroom making his guards hurry after him. They waited outside for him the door. As he was relieving himself, hidden in a stall, he heard a couple of the council entering, talking politics.

Then one of them said, "Did you see Feral's belly?" He asked in a scandalous voice.

"How could you miss it. Looks weird to see a male with a pregnant belly. Can't imagine what its like for Feral." The other said in sympathy.

"I think its just wrong. Males aren't supposed to get pregnant." The first said nastily. "And it was ridiculous that he fell asleep during the meeting."

"Aw come on! My wife got groggy and tired when she was pregnant for crud sake. Of course Feral's going to conk out carrying twins. I'm not pregnant but I nearly dropped off during those last three reports. How dry and boring can you get. Anyway, I think Feral is very brave to be doing this. I think its just amazing but I do feel sorry for the poor guy. I think he should be working only half days." The sympathetic Kat said in concern.

The first kat just snorted in disgust and went out the door followed by his fellow council Kat.

Feral shook his head. 'Well that was enlightening.' He thought. 'Some think its cool and amazing and others think it's disgusting. What a world.'

His guards took up positions really close to him noting how tired he looked as Feral made his way out of city hall and to his car. Kunto got out quickly and helped him get into his seat.

"Would you like to go home, Commander. You look really peaked." Kunto asked in concern.

Feral sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Yeah, I am tired."

Kunto nodded, secretly relieved Feral was being reasonable as he swung out into traffic and zipped quickly toward the dark tom's uptown apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 28: Dr. Viper Attacks

Another month went by and it became difficult for Feral to leave his office any longer. He shouldn't be trying to come to work but he was stubborn. He was loathe to hand over his work to Steele any sooner than he absolutely had to.

So because of this, Ms. Briggs was forced to go to him when there was something of import that needed discussing with him that couldn't be done by phone or messenger. This was one of those days. A project she was responsible for funding required some pertinent questions answered. The matter was top secret so she had to go to Feral to discuss it.

When she entered his office she found him deep in layers of reports.

"Looks like my desk." She said, humorously.

He looked down at her and gave her a tired smile. "Performance reports. Thought I should get them done since they are due when I deliver. What can I do for you Ms. Briggs?"

Callie closed and locked the door behind her. Feral cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I need to discuss a few details with you on the Black Force Project." She said seriously.

Feral sat back and sighed. "Ahh, I see. What's your questions?" He asked gesturing for her to come up to his desk.

She took the steps til she was beside him then laid a report in front of him as she held an identical one. They began to go over the problem areas.

They'd been at it for some forty minutes when Feral groaned and shifted in his seat, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Callie asked in concern.

"Uh, yeah.....just a moment, Ms. Briggs. The kittens have decided to kick each other again and my ribs are in the way." He grunted and hissed in pain again then his expression went distant.

"_Alright you two enough. Mommy doesn't like that!" _He scolded his kittens. They didn't understand the words but could sense their mother's displeasure and quickly settled down after a quick, last kick. Sighing in relief, Feral focused his attention outward again to meet a confused look on Ms. Briggs' face.

He smiled in mild amusement. "I was just telling them I didn't like what they were doing and after giving a final kick to each other, ceased. Bratty little devils."

"You told them.......but how? They are still within you." Callie asked in surprise.

"It has to do with the bond that Ten and I have finally managed to open between us. It allows me to communicate with our kittens as well, though I'm told that will end when they are outside me. Pity. The ability would allow me to control the little beggars." He said mildly.

"Wow! What a neat ability. Even if it ends when they are born, right now it must be really incredible." Callie said in amazement and awe.

"It is a bit. They can't really understand me nor I them but apparently they understand the emotions behind my words as I can sense whether they are in pain or unhappy in some way."

"That's truly amazing. Well, hopefully they will stay quiet so we can finish this." Callie said returning to the file they were discussing.

"I hope so too." Feral remarked as he returned to their work.

It took another hour before they were finished.

"Take care of yourself, Commander. By the size of you, I'm sure its becoming far too difficult for you to get around easily." Callie said as she gathered up the report and got ready to leave.

"Yes, unfortunately. I just don't want to leave too many things behind for Steele to do." He grimaced at the thought of that.

"I can certainly understand that. Just don't overdo it. Take care." She said then unlocked the door and left.

Feral sighed in resignation as he got back to the pile of performance reports.

That night he lay with great difficulty on their bed and tried to sleep. Ten had placed pillows in strategic places to try and ease his mate's discomfort.

As he lay behind Ulysses and wrapped an arm around the tom's chest since he couldn't around the large waist, he felt kicking against his palm and his mate's moan of pain.

He sent his thoughts to his kittens. _"Shhh, little ones.....time to sleep...mommy and daddy are tired...." _He purred and murmured a song to soothe the kittens to sleep. It took a while but finally they quieted and fell asleep long after their mother had succumbed to exhaustion and was fast asleep. Their father followed soon after.

More time passed and Feral was now so large, he could no longer go to work. It exhausted him far too much. He was now within four weeks of delivery, though his doctor was afraid that he might deliver early which wasn't uncommon with twins but even more so for a male herm.

Tendaji had decided the time was right to surprise his mate with the new home he had purchased some months ago. Feral had to admit it was a very nice place. It had three bedrooms, a large master bedroom with bathroom, a home office for the both of them, a solarium, dining room, large kitchen, and a living space with high ceilings and skylights which looked out over the bay.

Feral had to admit, their new home beat his apartment so finally moved into their new place much to Ten's relief. Soon they were enjoying the peace of their remote home. Now that Feral couldn't go to work, Ten moved his own work to his home office where he could be at hand when his mate needed him. Feral continued his own work by using a laptop so he could talk and work with Felina and Steele, who was nominally in charge.

One would think he would be safe, unfortunately, he did have to go see his doctor once a week because he felt regular ultrasounds were needed to monitor the kittens even though Feral was able to tell the doctor the twins were fine by his mental contact with them. But the doctor felt a complete checkup was better to head off any potential problems.

So toward the end of his fourth week, he was sitting uncomfortably in the doctor's waiting room, with Kunto and Tendaji, waiting his turn to be seen.

Suddenly a loud rumble of sound was heard and the medical building, they were in, shuddered. Frowning in concern, Feral waddled toward a bay of windows that looked out onto his Enforcer Headquarters not more than two blocks away.

Shocked, he could see huge vines, that had erupted from the ground and had caused the ground to shake, crawling up the enforcer building and swarming over it. Choppers were circling it like angry bees but were not making any headway against them. They might as well be firing water rather than laser cannons and bullets. The roof cannons began to boom as he watched.

Pulling his radio out, he hurriedly contacted Felina. Ten and Kunto stared grimly at the scene. There was nothing his security team could do against something like this.

It took several minutes but Feral finally reached his niece. Meanwhile, behind him, the other patients came to the window to watch in horrified fascination and listen to the Commander and Felina's conversation.

"Uncle, the vines are destroying everything. They are as strong as steel and are invading all floors and keeping jets from being launched. They came up swiftly from the ground beneath the sidewalk before an alarm could be sounded. We are trying to evacuate as fast as we can and calling in all units that are located outside the city but it will take time for them to get here and, unfortunately, there is no guarantee they will have anymore effect than we are. The roof cannons can't make a dent in them. Dr. Viper is determined to take us out and he's so far succeeding." She said anxiously.

Feral could hear the battle coming through loudly on the radio. "Felina, get out of there. Ensure Steele get's everyone out as fast as possible then try to attack from outside rather than be trapped inside." He ordered urgently.

As he watched his building be torn apart, a familiar jet zoomed in from the south. As soon as the Turbokat got close enough, missiles began spraying out. Razor was apparently trying most of his arsenal to see what would affect the vines.

Feral stared tensely, his paw gripping his radio tightly. His choppers had pulled back since none of their weapons were having any effect but after tense minutes of battle, not even the SWAT Kats could make a dent in the damn things. His mind searched for someway to kill them then he had a brilliant idea.

"Dispatch, put me on an open channel." He ordered. Moments later he was calling the jet.

"SWAT Kats! I have an idea that might destroy those things." He said hurriedly.

"What might that be, Commander?" Came the gruff and tight voice of the pilot.

"The Mega-Beam Laser that Pumadyne was working on that Zed damaged. I heard they had it repaired and ready to launch soon. I'll call and get them to allow you to take it. Can you make it work?" Feral demanded.

"It's pretty big but....yeah....I should be able to attach it to our underbelly and hook it to my targeting scanner." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Good! Then get over to Pumadyne and I'll call them." Feral ordered then clicking off, grabbed his cell phone and called Pumadyne. He watched as the jet took off as he held on for the director.

He spent an angry ten minutes arguing with the director but finally managed to get them to give the Mega-Beam Laser to the SWAT Kats who had arrived while he'd been talking on the phone.

He hung up and continued to watch in angry dismay as much of his building was damaged extensively.

"That's going to cause taxes to be raised." Ten muttered.

Feral growled under his breath but didn't comment.

Suddenly, the air was filled with flying plantimals. The choppers tried to take them out but were not doing very well since the things spat acid and was making quick work of the choppers causing them to fall from the sky. The things began circling the beleaguered enforcer building while easily holding off the chopper squadron then began to spread out to the other buildings in the area.

Feral frowned in puzzled confusion. "What is Viper up to?" He muttered aloud.

"You know! Those things appear to be looking for something?" Kunto said thoughtfully, watching the behavior of the creatures.

As they continued to monitor the scene, the Turbokat arrived with an ungainly missile-like tube under their jet, tied in place.

Some of the plantimals turned from their apparent search to attack them. Feral clicked his radio on again. "Attention any chopper squadrons.......protect the SWAT Kats jet. They are going to try to destroy the vines but need to be protected while they do so." He ordered.

He received immediate acknowledgment and soon the air was filled with choppers firing their blaster cannons at the flying plants to distract them. The air was a noisy battlefield that spread further out from the enforcer building. A few of the plants soared close to Feral's location, paused at the windows, looking in, then soared away again.

Kunto had an uneasy feeling about that behavior. He couldn't figure out why those things were looking into buildings but he was fairly sure it could only be something bad. He pulled out his own blaster and held it out ready.

Ten had noticed Kunto's action and looked toward him in puzzlement.

"Something's not right, boss. I don't know why but I don't like it." Kunto said in answer to the look.

"But, what do you.........."

Whatever, Ten was about to say was violently interrupted by the sudden appearance of new vines on the building they were in.

Gasping in shock and worry, Ten pulled his mate away from the windows to try and escape. Pregnant patients and medical staff screamed in terror and tried to escape through the office door.

Staring over his shoulder, Ten felt an urgent need to get his mate out of here but the Kats at the door were blocking their escape. There was the sound of breaking glass and a long vine slithered into the room. Fast, like lightening, it reached in and snatched Feral around his legs and swept him out the window before Ten and Kunto could grab him.

Roaring in fury and fear, Ten rushed to the window and saw with horror his mate being carried off in the air, upside down. The vine that had grabbed him was carrying him to the street just below for some unknown reason and here he was trapped above and unable to reach him.

Anguish filled his heart as he quickly turned and raced to the elevator now that the crowd of panicked Kats had vanished. His pride mates following close on his heels. He prayed he would make it in time to save his mate.

He reached out to Uly as he waited for the elevator to get him to the lobby but his mate was too preoccupied and in pain to heed him.

_**Author's Note: Okay, we are finally winding up for the finish. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Just a couple more chapters and we're done.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**JOINING A PRIDE**

Chapter 29: The Twins Arrive Early

Jockeying the jet into the best angle for Razor to fire at the vines, T-Bone wasn't aware of Feral's plight. Razor fired the Mega-Beam Laser and finally succeeded in shredding the vines down to the root.

As they backed off to see if they got it all, that was when T-Bone spotted the other vine on the building just two blocks to their right.

"Razor, another one at three o'clock. I'm bringing us around!" He shouted as he turned the jet and went to where the other vine was just pulling away from the building it had attacked.

Through his targeting scope Razor caught something else on his screen beside a vine. He looked away from his screen and searched the area through the cockpit window to see what it could be.

"Crud! T-Bone that vine has Feral!" Razor shouted.

"What?" T-Bone blurted in shock. He too looked out his window and was angry when he saw the vine carrying the helpless and very pregnant Feral down to the street where he could plainly see Dr. Viper.

"Razor!" He shouted.

"I'll get him!" Razor growled angrily. He aimed his Mega Laser toward the ground. Taking careful aim, he blasted the ground in front of Dr. Viper, sending the mutant flying back against a building then switched to the Mega-Beam Laser and waited until the vine had deposited Feral on the ground before blasting it to bits.

Suddenly a swarm of plantimals surrounded them and headed for Feral's helpless form laying on the ground below.

Hissing furiously, Razor sent out a brace of spider chain missiles from their upper missile launcher since the lower one was blocked by the Mega-Beam. He's reinforced the missiles to withstand acid for several minutes past the point when they should melt and took out several of the creatures temporarily to get them away from Feral first then switched to a new freeze ray he'd developed to take them out permanently.

"Razor, look out......Viper?" T-Bone hollered as he saw Viper get to his feet again and make for Feral.

They weren't close enough and if Razor fired anything he would hit Feral. He'd have to wait for his opportunity.

"I have you now, Feral!" Viper hissed down at the Commander in triumph.

Feral was panting in pain but glared up at the lizard. "No you don't!" He growled, as he fired his blaster he'd pulled from his coat while he rested, catching his breath. It was hidden at his side.

His shot struck Viper squarely in the chest, sending him flying once more against the building.

Snarling in fury, Viper leaped to his feet yet again and charged but was immediately pinned to the wall with an octopus missile fired by Razor the moment the mutant lizard Kat was clear of the dark tom.

Looking quickly around their airspace, both SWAT Kats could see the danger was finally over and with great care due to the attached Mega-Beam Laser, T-Bone landed the jet on a street over from Feral where there was cleared space. Shooting the canopy back, they jumped down and ran down the street till they reached the still down Kat.

T-Bone knelt down to Feral's side. The Commander was panting hard and moaning, his paws gripping his belly.

"Commander, were you hurt?" He asked in concern.

"No!" The dark tom managed to gasp. "Uh.....contractions.....ohhhhh......bastard pushed me into labor....." Feral said through gritted teeth as another hard contraction struck.

"Crud! We've got to get him to a hospital fast, buddy!" Razor said worriedly.

"Yeah, but how? We can't just pick him up. He's heavy and with that extra weight, we'll cause him more pain." T-Bone said tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll handle getting him off the ground!" A breathless voice said urgently at their side.

A doctor, Ten, and Kunto with four other pride members had finally gotten out of the building and had reached them. The doctor ordered the pride members to go back to his office and get a gurney asap. They took off running while the doctor dropped to his knees to check his patient's condition.

Tendaji had also dropped to his knees and was holding his mate's paws in his. "Open to me, my love. I'll help you with the pain." He urged softly.

"_Uh.....oh Ten it hurts....." _Feral moaned in his mind.

"_I know love, easy, I'll help you in just a second." _Ten soothed him as he concentrated and did what Dubaku had shown him to do to handle pain from his mate and how to disperse it before it could incapacitate him as well.

While Ten worked to ease his mate's pain, the rest of his pride finally returned with a gurney. While he kept his paws on his mate, the others carefully lifted the dark tom to the bed and strapped him in.

Soon they were moving down the street hurriedly toward the Turbokat. Razor signaled the cargo door open. They reached the ramp and pushed the gurney inside. T-Bone insured it was latched into the floor cleats and that their passengers were secured before he and Razor went back to the cockpit and lifted off.

In less than fifteen minutes, they reached the hospital. Ten had succeeded in easing some of Ulysses' agony as labor progressed fairly rapidly.

The Pride witnesses had arrived just days before and Kunto notified them to hurry to Megakat Hospital then contacted Dubaku who was on a security job elsewhere in the city.

Meanwhile, Feral was taken up to the maternity ward where he was stripped, cleaned up and checked for any possible injures from the attack (there were only some ugly red marks on his upper thighs which they treated), an IV was started then he was taken and placed on another bed in a large delivery room.

The pride had already set up the procedures required by their culture with the hospital staff so much of the preparation was completed when the witnesses with Dubaku finally arrived.

During all this, Feral was firmly linked with Ten who was doing much to ease him through the agonizing contractions.

"_Ohhhh......God......I never want to go through this again!" _He growled.

Ten just smiled gently to himself. _"I can certainly understand that, love. This is pretty painful and I think you are very brave and strong." _He murmured warmly.

A tap on his face made Ten pull back a bit from his mental link with Uly to see who was trying to get his attention.

"Ten, you need to direct Ulysses to touch the kittens minds and soothe them. They will be scared by what is going on and it will make Uly's delivery more difficult." Dubaku said urgently.

"Oh, right!" Ten said then reconnected with his mate_. "Love? You need to touch our kitten's minds. They need to be reassured that what's happening is okay. That the pain is only a moment then gone and that they'll see us soon and to not fight the pressure they are feeling." _Hetold Uly.

Ulysses blinked mental eyes in confusion_. "But they can't really think. How will I be able to make them understand that?"_

"_Don't worry love, you'll be able to make them understand. Just reach for them and try! You'll know what to do!" _He reassured his mate.

Still confused, Feral did as he was told. He sent his mind toward the two warm emotions he could feel. Instantly, he was struck by loud emotions of fear. Immediately, he reached out and soothed his kittens. He tried to convey warmth, love, and the urge to just go with what was happening. At first his kittens resisted but with Feral's continual encouragement, they stopped fighting the pressure shoving on them.

Feral tried to keep his tie with the kittens as he felt the need to push. It was soo distracting but Ten joined him, helping him maintain his link with their kittens. A sharp pain disrupted his concentration and he felt the first kitten try to resist.

He cried out in pain and grunted as he pushed hard. It seemed like forever but suddenly he heard the sweet sound of a kitten's wail with his ears. He relaxed for a bit and caught his breath.

"It's a tom. What a beauty!" Dubaku said with joy. There were murmurs of congratulations from the rest of the pride witnesses observing.

Ten spared only a moment to glance at his new son before renewing his link when he felt new pain coming from Uly.

Feral groaned as he felt new contractions press him hard. He felt the last kitten react in fear and he struggled to reach out and soothe her. Somehow he knew it was female_. "It's alright my little one. Keep going!" _He urged her.

Ten added his own encouragement and tried to hold back some of Uly's pain as his mate pushed hard to deliver his last twin. Some fifteen minutes later, the last kitten wailed her anger at the cold air.

Feral sighed and relaxed in exhaustion. His twins howled their objections to the treatment they were receiving from the doctors and nurses. Over it all a chanting was heard. He knew it was the pride witnesses doing a blessing on the new arrivals. He listened in tired fascination.

Ten leaned over and kissed his mate's sweating brow. _"I love you. They are beautiful, my love."_

Feral could only make a tired nonsensical sound in his mind in answer. He could hear Tendaji chuckle at that and give him a warm mental hug that felt so good right now.

Sometime later, Feral was drowsing in a comfortable bed in a quiet room. His twins were in a double size bassinet next to his bed and they were blessedly asleep. Tendaji had left to speak with the witnesses and would be back soon. He sighed and allowed himself to succumb to sleep. It might be the last time he got any for awhile.

Outside Ulysses' room, Ten was thanking the SWAT Kats for their assistance and for rescuing his mate.

"Hey, just glad we were on hand in the first place." T-Bone said with a shrug.

"Tell Feral that was a great idea using the Mega-Beam Laser. We'll go return it now so Pumadyne doesn't worry too much about it." Razor assured him.

"And I'll try and find out what the heck Viper wanted with my uncle." Felina said. She had arrived only a little while ago after she'd learned of her uncle being in labor. "See you tomorrow." She told Ten as she and the SWAT Kats left.

"You are very fortunate, Tendaji. They are a healthy and beautiful pair." One of the elders said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. Will you be returning to the Pride compound tomorrow?" He asked politely.

"Yes. The King and Queen will be anxious to hear the news. Remember, you must present the kittens as soon as they are allowed to fly to complete their introduction to the Pride." The elder reminded.

"Yes ma'am. I won't forget. See you soon. Have a pleasant evening." Ten said politely.

Dubaku gave his friend a warm smile and a congratulatory slap on the back before leaving with the others.

Sighing happily, Ten turned and returned to his mate's room. He smiled tenderly when he saw Ulysses was asleep. He moved to stand over the bassinet.

He reached down and gently touched the sleeping cheek of each twin. "Welcome, my little ones. Daddy loves you." He murmured softly.


	30. Chapter 30

**JOINING A PRIDE **

Chapter 30: Epilog

A week after the kittens birth, Feral found himself reluctantly on a jet heading for the Zubari Pride Compound. They were required to present the kittens to the pride.

He felt uncomfortable about this but couldn't pinpoint why he objected beside the obvious of not wanting to expose his kittens to so many new people this early.

Dubaku had told him that was a natural reaction by a new mother and that it was an excellent sign of just how good a mother Feral was which would go a long ways to making those who thought a male couldn't possibly be as sensitive as a female change their minds.

Feral snorted in annoyance at that. "Why is that so important? Are there some that doubt me?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Not many thankfully, but certainly a few have voiced an objection to your right to raise these kittens." Dubaku said carefully. The reaction he got from that statement wasn't a surprise.

Feral's eyes flared with anger and fury. "They better not think they can take my kittens from me." He snarled a warning.

Tendaji growled his agreement to that statement.

Dubaku raised his paws and said soothingly. "I didn't say that to upset you. Only to inform you of what some of the pride females have been saying so that you would not be blind sided by some of the comments and objections you'll hear when we gather for the induction."

Feral growled and bristled for sometime afterward and wouldn't leave his kittens alone for any reason when they arrived at the compound some hours later.

Tendaji and he went to his family home. Ten's mother and father greeted them warmly and cooed over the new twins excitedly but did not ask to hold them since they could feel the pair's protectiveness showing as they held their kittens rather firmly and bared fangs when anyone got too close.

His parents and sibs took no offense and gave the new parents room to breath and settle in. Jenna had food sent to their room so they wouldn't be disturbed before the gathering later that evening.

Laying on the bed, Feral finally felt able to relax. Ten placed the kittens near their mother. They were fortunately still sleeping but would soon be crying to be fed before very long.

"Rest love. They are going to want you before too long and you're far too tired." Ten said softly.

"Yeah, I feel like I could sleep a week." Feral said with a yawn. He'd undressed down to his underwear and Ten covered him with a light blanket.

He decided to catch a little TV and keep watch over his family.

Two hours later, dinner arrived and the kittens woke to cry for their supper as well.

Eating a sandwich as he nursed his kittens with the help of pillows placed strategically by Ten, Ulysses was able to get some food into himself. He was very hungry. He hated how tired he was despite getting some sleep. The doctor had told him, exhaustion was to be expected after giving birth so a lot of rest and sleeping was expected from a new mother.

He had grumbled about that since it meant he wasn't going back to work for longer than he'd hoped. Ten had been mildly amused. He knew his mate had hoped to go back to work soon but knew better and was wise enough not to say anything to Uly and allowed his mate to discover the fact for himself.

After everyone had eaten and was dressed in comfortable clothes, Ten and Ulysses left the room, each carrying a twin. Ten's family surrounded them and led them as a group to the meeting hall.

The pride was already there sitting and waiting as they entered. Before the King and Queen was a large pad covered in a gold colored silky material. Here Ten's family led the new family and bade them sit comfortably.

Tendaji's family went to sit on cushions not far away then the King signaled the Imamus of the pride to come forward.

A group of six, including Dubaku, came forward and surrounded Ten and Ulysses. A prayer of thanks and an offering of doves were released to fly free was made. The witnesses for the birth came forward and relayed the events leading to the birth in detail much to Feral's embarrassment.

The Imamu's and the witnesses retreated to their seats then the King and Queen stood. The King made a speech welcoming the newest members of the pride. What he said next made Feral tense.

"Now my people. Are there any here who has any objection to the twins being accepted into the pride? Speak now." He commanded.

A small group of females stood. "We object our King."

The King frowned but said, "What is your objection?"

"Your majesty!" One of the female acted as spokesman. "We don't feel a male is an appropriate caretaker of kittens. It has always been the responsibly of the females to take care of and educate our young."

"I can appreciate your reasons but you must understand that this male is both sexes and our rules cannot be applied to him." The Queen spoke up in answer.

"We are trying to understand that our Queen but we still find we cannot accept that this male can take care of a kitten's needs properly." The female said shaking her head, the rest nodded in agreement.

Infuriated, Ulysses stood and snarled. "No one is taking my kittens from me. I carried them for seven months though the risk was greater than it is for you. I heard their heartbeats and listened to their soft murmurs as they grew within me. I feed them breast milk just as you do. I have all that they need though I'm male in appearance. I will hurt badly any who tries to take them away from me." He warned coldly as he held his kitten tightly to him.

The females eyed the male narrowly. His fierce defense was really no different than a father protecting his family. They did not see anything as yet that would convince them this male could care for kittens as a female would. Though the points he'd brought up in his defense were valid ones.

"I am sorry but we remain unconvinced." She said simply.

Feral snarled again and bristled. Ten had also risen and was holding his other twin tightly against his own chest. His raised fur and his bared fangs showed his support of his mate.

The Queen stared at the pair that had suffered much to get this far and made a decision. She turned to her mate and whispered to him. The King eyed the pair as well then nodded.

Clearing his throat, the King looked toward the group of females. "Your objection has been noted and rejected. It is our conclusion that this male is indeed capable of caring for his kittens correctly. He has all the proper motherly instincts and though he also possesses a male's point of view that does not negate his very real instincts to provide and protect his offspring he gave birth to. It is our decision that Ulysses will not have his kittens taken and will have the right to rear them himself. This ends the matter." He declared.

The objecting females nodded in obedience and sat back down.

"Ulysses and Tendaji, hold your kittens aloft for all to see!" The King commanded.

Reluctantly, Ten and Ulysses did so. There was silence then the room filled with the roars of approval and welcome to the newest members of the Zubari Pride.

The sound awakened the twins and set them to crying. Ulysses immediately sat down and hugged the female close and then signaled for the male. Ten handed him over and allowed his mate to coo and cuddle both twins to his chest.

The females who had objected watched the male and was mollified to see his behavior as he managed his kittens fear. This went a long way toward them feeling better about the King's decision.

When the introduction was finished, Feral was glad when they were allowed to leave. He was soo very tired and still upset by the near chance that his kittens would have been taken from him to be raised by others.

Back in their room he turned to his mate as he laid the kittens on the bed.

"Can we leave tomorrow?" He demanded.

Ten's eyes raised in surprise. "Well normally, we attend a feast in honor of our new parent status and the kittens would be greeted by the pride so they gain the scent of their pride mates."

"No! They are too young and I will not have that many people sniffing my kittens." Feral said firmly.

"Well, there is no hard and fast rule that says we must do this now. The only reason we had to come back at all was because the kittens weren't born in the compound as all others had been. If you're that upset my love then I'll get permission to leave tomorrow morning. Alright?" He asked soothingly.

"Yes. I want to leave here. I don't feel safe or comfortable." Ulysses said tightly.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. Rest now. I know how tired you are. I'll lock the room so you'll feel safe and don't worry about getting up, I have a key." Ten sighed in resignation.

"Okay. Thank you!" Uly said relaxing finally and laying down next to the kittens, pulling them close.

"You're welcome, my love." Ten said tenderly then left the room.

He searched for his father and found him in his office. "Father, Ulysses wishes to leave tomorrow morning. What happened at the introduction has made him feel uneasy and unhappy. I don't want my mate this upset." He told him.

His father sat back in his chair in consternation. "But son, you know it is required for the kittens to be greeted by the rest of the pride."

"Nothing says it has to be now, Father. Pride rules allow for kittens to be a little older before going through that." Ten said firmly.

"Well that is true. Very well my son, I will get permission for you from the King. I have a feeling he will grant it rather easily after what went on today. You and your mate get some rest now. I'll see you in the morning." His father said in resignation.

"Thank you, Father. Good night!" Ten murmured in relief, giving his father a hug.

The next morning, Ten and his little family rode back to the airport and were soon in the air returning to Megakat City.

Feral sighed in relief when they arrived back at their remote home and the kittens had been fed and put to bed. He turned and gave his mate a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you for getting us home." He murmured happily.

"I only want what makes you happy, my love." Ten said warmly, kissing firmly in return.

On the heels of their return, Felina told them why Viper had tried to grab her uncle.

"It was the strangest thing. Viper finally admitted that he and Dark Kat had planned to take down Enforcer Headquarters once you were out of the way, Uncle. When Dark Kat was captured, he tried to finish the plan. "

Feral and Ten could only shake their heads at the stupidity of their enemies.

_A year later............._

It wasn't until the kittens were just past their first year did they go and do the official greeting. Little Kiara and Byron stood curiously before the large group of adult lions and waited for the ceremony of greeting to begin. Behind them, standing proudly were their parents.

Feral felt much more comfortable this time around and felt vindicated as he proved to the Pride that he was indeed a good mother as his kittens made him proud when they easily greeted each member of the Pride in proper fashion.

He may not have chosen to be a lion's mate but he had finally set aside his resentment when he beheld his kittens shining faces as they were welcomed properly into the Pride. His heart swelled with joy at being so loved by his mate. His life was now fuller than it had ever been.

As for Felina, she and Kunto continued their on-going relationship. Feral was a bit amazed by his niece's change of heart but didn't object since Kunto had proven to be a loyal friend and allie of their family. He wished her luck and happiness. She adored her new cousins and enjoyed babysitting them when asked by her uncles. Maybe she would change her mind about mating but for now she was just happy with the way things were for now.

~fini~


End file.
